Crisis Of Infinite Spiders
by GreyKing46
Summary: Time and space, the dimensions, cry out for help. Spiders from across the Multiverse come together, forming a bond to fight and protect each other. Can they save everything or will they all fade away? Peter/?. Mayday/?. Miles/Gwen. Ultimate Jessica Drew/?
1. Opening Up The Multiverse

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders**

 **Chapter 1: Opening Up The Multiverse**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Time for a NEW story that Ghost and I have been planning and looking forward to for AGES!**

 **I really hope you like this**

 **This will be a monthly updated fic**

 **Get ready for some Multiverse insanity and fun! *laughs***

Also for those of you who don't know, today... tonight... tomorrow... Saturday the 19th is my birthday. I am posting this as close to that date as I can. Alongside a few other stories. If you like this one, check them out  
 **James Harem 2:** The latest in a series of stories about the Tennyson family and their legacy. This one a sequel to a previous story. A Teen Titans story. James Tennyson, Ben's oldest son, must learn to be a hero. Updated weekly, normally on Sunday's  
 **Digimon Adventure Tai02:** A retelling of Digimon Adventure ZeroTwo where Davis is removed from the story, thanks to MaloMyotisemon's final desperate yell of anger being accepted as a wish that the wishing dimension fulfills. Now Tai is chosen as the replacement partner for Veemon, forcing him away from his school life and more into the Digital World. Updated weekly, normally on Friday's  
 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot:** Ghost and I will be doing our own version of this old classic cartoon, going for a more realistic feel while diving deeper into the characters. But we will not be loosing the fun _spirit_ of the show. And while we are trying to get the _characters_ more realistic... this _IS_ a show with a talking dragon. So we won't be going TOO far. Will be updated biweekly  
 **Naruto Fox Sage:** A 'What If' where Naruto leaves the leaf at a young age and is trained by the Fox Summons, using their contract and gaining a family. Includes a Yandere!Sakura as an antagonist/duel protagonist as well as a harem. Updated roughly once a month, really it depends on when YF and I finish the next chapter.

* * *

We find ourselves in a large cinema hallway, a series of doors one after another in a hall that seemed to never end.

Here, we see five people walking together.

One was a guy with black hair, brown/green eyes behind a set of black framed glasses, wearing a red shirt with the Flash logo on it, a grey hoodie, black tracksuit bottoms and some grey hiking shoes

The second man had brown hair and dark eyes with bags under them, wearing a black shirt with a red lightning bolt on the front, a grey zip hoodie and dark blue jogging trousers and sneakers.

To the far left, was a woman with shoulder-length spider-web silver-haired woman with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee-length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. She was beautiful with a kind motherly smile and F-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes.

And with the three where two blondes, one with a smaller chest dressed in a school girl uniform and a blue and bronze striped tie and the other being buster dressed in a tight white dress

"Hey, you think we're gonna find the exit?" The second man asked. "It feels like years since we've been here."

"No idea Ghost." The first guy shrugged

"Well, it's still an adventure." One of the blonde women commented, standing next to the first guy spoke.

"I guess, Luna...Hey Grey, I got this for ya. Happy early birthday." The now named 'Ghost' answered, handing a present to his friend.

"Thanks man." Grey smiled, opening the present. Inside the present was a custom-made Sonic Screwdriver, housing a small Kyber crystal and self-sustaining energy source; on the hilt was an engraving of a '46'

"I err...Hope it's good." Ghost said nervously. "Never been good at getting presents."

"This is awesome bro." Grey grinned

Ghost smiled as the cowgirl stopped abruptly at a cinema door. Her head turned to its direction and she glared intently "Huh? Sis, what's wrong?" Ghost asked the cowgirl

 _"It's here."_ She smiled

"What's here?" Ghost asked as they stopped and saw the door, it had a large multi-connecting spider web that seemed to have near infinite centre-points and infinite crossovers and intersecting silk-threads. "Oh...THAT one."

"The one to fix a massive mistake." Grey nodded, opening the door revealing a sign

'WELCOME! TO THE SPIDERVERSE!' the sign read

The five walked over and took their seats, looking at the readers "I do not think we need to explain Spider-Man to you, or Spiderverse. But before we start, it would be smart to go over a few things. So you know where we stand on everything." Grey explained "First off, Ghost, what is your history with and opinion of Spider-Man?"

"Um..." Ghost tried to think, remembering all he could about Spidey in his lifetime. "Well, he's one of the greatest heroes in Marvel. He's sacrificed a lot to protect his friends and family. And recently he's gotten dicked over by crappy writing."

"With me? One of my first memories was watching the '90s Spider-Man cartoon." Grey smiled "Since that day he has been my favourite hero and his motto of 'with Great Power comes Great Responsibility', as well as his methodology, has helped me become the man I am today. I admit I did not get big into reading comics until about 2014, as the only way to get comics in my area was to get them as trade paperback graphic novels... And hope new ones ARE in the ONE shop in walking distance for a kid to teenager who can't ride a bike because of having a problem with my brain that means I have a crap sense of balance, so I had been unable to actually FOLLOW any stories but I kept up with news and information as I went... And how the writer who, as of writing this chapter being written, has been writing Spider-Man for just over 10 years and has been just BULLCRAP! Some of his arcs being so bad and insulting they have become literal trigger words to me."

"Now let's talk about the writer, Dan Slott, and his problems writing Spider-Man." Catherine smiled

Both Ghost and Grey powered up two destructive energy beams in their hands. "Two words, honey. 'Fuck' and 'him'." they said as one

"Now now you two, we need to explain everything for the readers." Luna frowned "We need to go over his flaws as... Basically the sole writer for Spider-Man for these ten years. His reoccurring flaws and such."

"I-Okay..." Ghost sighed as the two powered down. "Anyone for something from the fridge?" He asked calmly.

"Please." Luna nodded

"Thank you." Catherine mailed

"Okay, sure. So as a writer Slott comes up with some interesting ideas." Grey nodded "... Sometimes. Other times he has terrible ideas. Honestly his flaws can be summed up rather easily. He is bad at writing dialogue. He does not seem to understand/like Peter Parker as he tried to avoid focusing on him as much as possible. He is bad at making new characters. He is bad at writing mythos. He bastardised well-loved characters and makes people seem stupid, mainly Peter. And he always reverts back to using either Norman Osborn or Doc Ock as the bad guy for his arcs. Anything to add Ghost?"

Ghost, who was currently looking in the fridge for something to eat, popped his head over the door. "Err...Not really. Except that he's always trying to focus shoving science down our throats like an overzealous science teacher. I mean, who gives a shit if the 'psi of a web-shooter is low'? Two words to fix that 'Super-strength', there's no need to science your way through stuff." He tucked back down and pulled a few things out. "Grey, I got you a couple things. Catherine, Luna, Weaver; anything you want?" The girls gave simple answers, smiling as they wanted to get this done

 _"And now... About Spiderverse."_ Weaver said

"Otherwise known as one of the worst Spidey plot-lines of all time." Ghost interjected

 _"Ghost."_ Weaver frowned

"Oh boy, okay. Sorry Sis. Go on." Ghost sighed, as he passed the food and drinks over.

"Spiderverse. An interesting idea, an AMAZING idea..." Grey nodded before he took a deep breath "... AND THEY FUCKED IT UP!"

"Now THAT, I know." Ghost flinched. "So, what're we gonna do?" He asked

 _"Well, let's tell everyone the problems with Spiderverse."_ Weaver suggested

"Where do you want us to start?" Ghost asked his sister. "Cindy 'Silk' Moon, Doc Ock in Peter's body, those 'Twilight Throwbacks' called 'Inheritors'-"

"Let's start from the top." Grey shrugged "The tone."

"Err...It's been a while since I read it." Ghost admitted

"It is a grin dark mess!" Grey groaned "Ghost... Rant as much as you want."

Ghost shrugged and took a deep breath. "Well, there are the fucking Inheritors who are a bloody nightmare, the fact Doc Ock is still in Peter's body, the 'Self-Importance of THREE specific Spiders'! Cause fuck that ridiculous vague 'Spider-Lore'! Well, except for Kain and Benjy, they're okay cause I'm not gonna rag into a baby and how cool Scarlet is."

"However they never explained what these three Spiders are, WHY they are special and so on." Grey added

"Yeah, that too. I mean, even WE came up with a bunch of 'Scions' in our stories, we probably made much more sense back THEN than Slott EVER did." Ghost added

"Now... We will be fixing it." Catherine nodded

"Oh yeah?" Ghost blinked

"Yeah. Now, are you gonna calm down?" Catherine asked

"While DC has been rocky since the launch of the New 52, getting back on its feet come Rebirth, there was one thing that everyone has always loved." Grey smiled "A series of special events... The Crisis On Earth's event series. Originally used to bridge Earth 1 and Earth 2 during the Silver Age, allowing the Justice Society and Justice League to cross over as well as introducing the Crime Syndicate. And the best of all these? The cause of DC's first reboot. The Crisis On Infinite Earth's."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Ghost answered

"The Crisis... Was spectacular." Grey sighed and smiled "We are using this comic... To make Spiderverse better."

"Huh...Neat." Ghost blinked and nodded. "Well...Shall we, bro?"

"Let's do this!" Grey nodded

* * *

*In the universe*

We find ourselves in the Marvel Universe, going to the planet Earth. The Great Green and Blue Marble in the solar system. And right now, we're focusing on one place in particular: New York City. In a penthouse a brown haired man in his late twenties slept peacefully. This was Peter Parker, he was the owner of Parker Industries; one of if not the most philanthropic companies in the world, using new technologies to help third world countries and working on making the future better for everyone.

He was also the Sensational, Spectacular, Astonishing, Amazing, SPIDER-MAN!

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Hmm? Oh... Alarm." He grumbled, hearing his seven AM alarm. He sat up slowly, his hand reaching for it... When a slim, feminine, red clad finger reached out and pressed the snooze button

"Hmm, stupid alarm." The woman grumbled.

"Huh?" Peter blinked and looked up, seeing a Korean girl around his age dressed in a costume.

Her first two fingers where red, the soles of her suit was a soft white. Her chest and stomach where all white, almost looking like a leotard or a shirt, with white spider-leg accents poking over her shoulders and down her stomach. In the middle of her chest was a red S symbol, a red circle around the S and going out from said circle was a red spider-web. Around her neck and mouth was a red scarf/bandanna. Her body was very slim, slightly muscular and sexy with a round ass and C-cup breasts. She had long brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and she had soft brown eyes "Morning." She commented

"Cindy?" Peter asked

"That's my name." The now named 'Cindy' smiled, going away from the bed and sat down at a chair.

Peter sat up, his eyes unable to look away from her body as his bedding fell down onto his lap. The slight skin that showed proved he slept nude last night, having been out Spider-Man-ing all night, which also gave a slight teasing peak at his erection. For some reason that Peter and Cindy Moon, the girl in front of him, did not understand, they were linked on some form of primal level. They gave off pheromones that made it hard to be around each other without jumping the others bones "Why are you here Cindy?" His asked as she crossed her legs

"Look, we need to talk." She said, crossing her arms under her breasts while looking at his naked chest

"Yeah, yeah okay. Um, just-just give me a sec." Peter spoke, motioning his right hand to the 'sign of horns' hand gesture which with a 'THWIP' a white sticky silky substance shot out of his wrist and grabbed a dressing gown from his bedroom door.

"What are you doing? Not like I haven't seen it before." Cindy rolled her eyes, although you could see her nipples poking through her costume lightly "And since when did you have organic web shooters?"

"I've had them for a while." Peter nodded as he got dressed "I just don't use them because they are... Unreliable. I need to eat a lot of starch for them to keep working. And I'm getting dressed because if we have to talk, I don't want us getting 'distracted'."

"Fine." She shrugged

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Peter asked, tying up the gown

"You need to leave the city." Cindy said casually, in a way showing she didn't understand what she was saying properly

"'Leave the city'? What's brought this on? What's going on?" Peter asked, getting dressed under his dressing gown

"We keep sleeping together every time we meet up; you're getting in the way of me being a hero." Cindy said naively, again showing she did not understand the situation properly

"Well...I'VE been a hero longer than you. But I understand." Peter nodded. 'Could've worded it better, Cindy.'

"But you are a billionaire. You can travel the world and fight crime while I take care of New York." She shrugged

"Cindy. Look." Peter frowned as he dropped his dressing gown, now wearing the lower half of his Spider-Man suit "You are new at this. You know no other heroes. You don't know villains. You've been stuck inside a BUNKER for YEARS! Social norms and society aren't exactly your forte! And you, again, are NEW at this! You are still learning the trade. Besides New York is in a big mess, after what happened before you were released from the Bunker."

Cindy tried to get a rebuttal... but she was almost hypnotised by Peter's upper torso. She shook her head to collect her thoughts. "THAT is why I need to do this alone."

"Well you don't know if your parents are even IN New York. If you REALLY think we should be separated... I can hire you for Parker Industries and have you move to somewhere else." Peter explained, his eyes moving to her heaving breasts

"You... you'd do that for me?" She asked, trying to avert her gaze from his well-toned body

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, walking towards her

'Oh god. He's getting close!' Cindy thought in worry and a growing lust. She reacted, ripping her scarf down to her chin and pulled Peter into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck/arms whole she pulled him down to her and kisses him deeply

'Oh dang it. Again!' Peter thought as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. In a way he didn't care, one hand reaching down and grasping her ass while her other cupped her cheek

'Yes, Yes, Yes!' Cindy thought lustfully, pinning him to the bed using her Spider-Strength

"Cindy." Peter moaned into the kiss before rolling them over, pinning her under him

"Peter~." She mewed as she felt like she was being dominated by this stronger Spider-Hero

"Cindy." He panted, pulling her scarf off and kissing her neck. She moaned from his kisses, their pheromones playing up their senses as they wanted to ravage each other.

 **BANG!**

The two immediately pulled back and jumped out of bed, hearing that loud 'BANG' put fear in them. Looking out the window they saw a giant red spider robot with some Goblin gang members operating it "OH SHIT!" The two shouted, Peter grabbing his gear before the Goblins could crash through his apartment

Peter was dressed in a new, high tech version of his classic Spider-Man suit. It was mainly red with the iconic black webbing design, the blue sections of his trousers and underarms were a cyber-mesh style, his white eyes were replaced with cybernetic flexi-glass that allowed him to have some software data to help him out in fights. There was a slight green glow coming from his lenses and from around the spider on his chest, this spider being slightly larger and 'sharper' looking than normal

"New suit?" Cindy asked.

"Parker Industry's best. Come on, Silk!" Peter answered, opening his window and THWIPPED away to fight the Goblins. Cindy nodded and did the same web shooting from her fingers. The two were headed off for a fight against one of Spider-Man's oldest and worst enemy. Well, the left overs of him.

A few weeks ago Peter's enemy, Norman Osborn, had started a campaign against New York. Pumping Goblin Serum around the place, hijacking robots, hacking computers and gathering gangs to back him up. It almost destroyed the entirety of New York, and it didn't help that during that time Spider-Man was not himself, being Doctor Otto Octavius was Spider-Man and tried to be 'Superior' to Peter. It did not work out well.

But... Yeah. It was weird

The maniacal Goblins laughed aloud, causing destruction in their giant robot. What was once Ock's giant spider robot as part of his personal army "There! Over there!" One of the Goblins laughed, pointing at a building, to which the giant spider-bot crushed into it with its long legs

"Hey! Knock it off!" Peter called with a frown, swooping down and double kicking a Goblin in the chest

The goblin grunted as he was almost flung off the spider-bot, but banged into its railings "SPIDER-MAN!" A goblin growled and tried to fight him by throwing a kick

"That's my name." He joked, leaning back to dodge "Wow. You guys DO know it's a bit early for Halloween, don't you?"

"And do you ever stop talking?" A teenage girl's voice quipped playfully, the voice having a slight Spanish accent, as a rather slim and attractive teenage girl clad in black and white came swinging out of nowhere, landing on a wall and using webbing to guns from the Goblins

"Not really, Spider-Girl." Spider-Man joked.

"TWO of the bloody bugs?!" Another goblin frowned, getting to the railings and lunged at the younger one

"Arachnids! Why does EVERYONE get that wrong?!" Peter snapped gently

"Because not everyone is a nerd like you." A smooth, sexy feminine voice teased as a black haired woman in a costume slipped out of the shadows and unleashed green blasts from her hands that badly damaged the robots knee joins

"Spiderwoman?" Another Goblin growled before being zapped

"Good seeing ya, work-wife." Peter quipped, saluting her with a chipper tone before he bowed gentle-manly

"As I said, nerd." Spiderwoman rolled her eyes

"More spiders?!" Cindy gasped

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Spider-Girl joked but also seemed a bit jealous as the three female spiders where webbing up the robots legs

"Surrounding yourself with hot girls? This is unlike you." A gruff and grumpier version of Peter's voice commented, a black and red dressed Spider-Man dropping onto the spider bot and slashing at it with spikes jutting out of his wrists

"Not my fault that we're so influential, Scarlet." Peter smiled as he quipped, fighting the Goblins

"Who's he?" Spiderwoman frowned, the group soon knocking out the Goblins

"HE, is my brother. The Scarlet Spider!" Peter introduced the Spider-Women to his family while talking a bit dramatically. He wrapped his arms around Scarlet's shoulder, pulling him into a hug... Only for an elbow to hit his gut "Oof!"

"DON'T hug me." Scarlet glared at his brother, pulling back his elbow

"What the hell?" Cindy blinked

"We-" Peter strained a little before composing himself. "We've got a STRAINED relationship."

"Why are there so many Spiders?!" Cindy said, ignoring him before she added "You know with so many Spiders here, this just backs up my point." She joked

"I'm from Hudson." Scarlet stated simply

"And who are you? You feel different." Spider-Girl frowned gently

"I'm 'Silk', for your information." Cindy answered, glaring at Spider-Girl

"Catfight." Scarlet commented

"What was that, Scarlet?" Spiderwoman asked, catching his comment

"This is weird, having all of us together." Peter frowned "Any reason why you guys are here?"

"I don't know. I just found myself... Drawn in this direction." Spider-Girl shrugged

"Wait...you guys too?" Spiderwoman asked

"Flies to a slaughter." A goblin jeered...before Scarlet Spider punched his head in, knocking him unconscious

"Let's go to my lab." Peter frowned, leaping up and swinging away

"Hey! Wait up!" Spider-Girl called out as they all followed the original Spider

"Damnit Spidey." Spiderwoman frowned and took off, looking like she was flying after them

"Trust my bro to do something like this." Scarlet Spider soon followed, lastly followed by Silk who wrapped up the Goblins nice and tight so they wouldn't escape until the police got there

The group where at a sleek and high tech lab, Peter walking around with his mask off. Where Spider-Girl froze in shock when she saw his face, the others in the lab and not shocked "P-P-P-Peter Parker is-is-?" Spider-Girl stuttered in shock, seeing Peter as he was

"Don't blow a gasket, Spider-Girl." Scarlet answered

"... Who even are you though?" Scarlet asked as he looked at Spider-Girl, removing his own mask revealing a face just like Peter's only with MUCH shorter hair. As in next to no hair

"I-Well, I'm err-" Spider-Girl blinked in shock, almost brain dead

"Give the girl some air, Scarlet. Let me, I'm Jessica." Spiderwoman spoke, removing her own mask, to help Spider-Girl calm down "Jessica Drew."

"Kaine Parker." Kaine commented lightly

"I-I'm Anya. Anya Corazon." Spider-Girl introduced herself, removing her own mask. She pulled it down so it was scrunched around her neck "Collage student."

"Wow Pete! Didn't know you liked them young." Kaine snarked with dry humour

"Ignoring that, Kaine." Peter called out

"What about you? What's your name." Jess asked Silk

"Cindy Moon." She nodded gently "I was bitten by the same spider as Peter and was then locked in a bunker since the day I was bitten until about a month and a half ago."

"Wow, not only young but also sheltered, what a life YOU lead." Kaine joked

"She's about our age Kaine, back off." Peter said as he typed away at a computer "You're being really grumpy today."

"Yes, sir." Kaine answered, giving a slacking salute that turned into flipping the bird to Peter

"Saw that Kaine." Peter said casually "Hmm... This is strange."

"What is?" They asked, getting closer to Peter

"There is some sort of energy field that was liking is together." He commented with a frown "Sort of like Jess or Cindy's pheromones."

"Can you track it?" Jess asked seriously

"Not really." He sighed "It's like nothing alive ever seen."

"Then it might be something dangerous." Kaine spoke with a paranoid tone

Peter nodded in agreement and sighed, a familiar cowgirl sitting on a bench

 _"You know, you'll ruin your postures if you stand like that."_ The cowgirl woman commented with a jovial smile. The woman had shoulder length spider-web silver hair with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee-length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. She was beautiful with a kind motherly smile and F-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes

The spiders all turned to see her, all ready to attack as they took defensive positions

 _"Oh calm down now. Did ANY of your Spider-Senses go off?"_ She asked.

"I don't have that." Anya frowned

"And my Spider-Sense does not react to Symbiotes and a few other things." Peter added

 _"Well, I assure you, I'm NOT a Symbiote. But I AM something else. I am the Weaver."_ She introduced herself

"Who?" Kaine asked

Weaver smiled at the innocence of the Spiders in the room. _"Alright, let me explain. I am, the grandmother of all Spiders. Your powers derive from me."_

"... How?" Jess frowned "I got my powers from genetic engineering."

"From a mystical cult." Anya raised her hand

"Bitten by a radioactive spider." Peter nodded

"And I'm this suckers clone." Kaine finished

"Wai,t what?!" Anya gasped

 _"Oh my dears, there's more than one way to bestow powers among people."_ Weaver smiled manifesting a spider in her hands _"Despite the different methods of empowerment, all of your powers come from me. From my father. From the Web of Life."_ As she said that, the spider vanished, teleporting into another world, but to the Spiders in the room, it just looked like it had vanished

"Okay. That's weird." Peter blinked, the group getting a proper look at her

 _"I suppose to some I AM weird, but then again...who dreams to be 'normal'?"_ Weaver smiled _"Now I called you all together by simply tugging your threads of the Web as I must speak to you."_ She informed _"I called all Spiders except for the Symbiotes and Madam Webb, as someone must protect your world."_

"You manipulated us? What are we, puppets?" Kaine growled.

 _"Nothing of the sort. Your lives have always been your own. Your actions and your choices. I just needed to bring all of you here in one location."_ Weaver answered _"The Multiverse is in danger."_

"God, what do we have to do?" Peter asked with a slight groan, putting his head in her hand

"The Multiverse? That's a bit big." Cindy gulped

"And I'm guessing that there are multiples of us?" Jess asked

 _"Yes."_ Weaver nodded as she opened a glowing golden portal

"Wow, okay." Anya blinked in awe seeing this portal.

 _"Please step through."_ Weaver asked

Kaine frowned, still being suspicious as is his nature

 _"I won't bite._ " Weaver reassured them.

Peter sighed and looked at the Grandmother character. "...Alright. I'll enter." He did not know why, he just trusted her

"If you're going, I'm going to." Jess added, standing with her 'work-husband' 'That's just his way of joking around Jess, snap out of it.' she thought, shaking her head subtly

"I'm not letting this dumbass die." Kaine said as he walked up

"Thanks, bro." Peter smiled

"I'm coming too!" Anya raised her hand... out of instinct, she didn't know why

"You sure Anya?" Peter asked "This might be out of your league."

"If Weaver brought me here, I'm probably here for a reason!" Anya spoke determined

"I should go to." Cindy nodded

Weaver smiled as she looked on at all the Spiders. She was proud of them, all of them _"Come along then."_ She nodded gently. The group of Spiders followed their 'Grandmother' through the portal, heading to wherever she lead.

"Kinda bright isn't it?" Peter quipped

 _"Sorry, but this doesn't really have a 'dimmer'."_ Weaver joked back

"Oh Christ, there's TWO of them!" Kaine groaned "Please... Please no."

"I don't think I can deal with two of them." Jess admitted

 _"You might have a problem with this then."_ Weaver smiled as they emerged from the light

"Gah! Turn the bright down, will ya?" Kaine snapped as each of them saw spots for a few seconds.

The light faded away... Revealing hundreds of Spider-Man!

"Oh, my god." Anya gasped, covering her mouth

"Holy crap." Jess followed

"God." Cindy added

"Fuck my life." Kaine groaned

"I-Who are they?" Peter asked, pointing to the Spider-Men.

 _"As I said, it is a Multiversal problem."_ Weaver smiled

"Hey, who're these five?" A Spider-Man asked; he was wearing a black and white costume.

"Who is he?" Peter asked

"I'm Spider-Man." The black and white wearing Spider-Man answered

 _"He's from a universe where the Venom Klyntar, or 'Symbiote' as you call it, had only HIM as his host."_ Weaver answered _"They never separated. Now, come with me."_

"I...Okay." Peter and the others left with Weaver.

Kaine quickly glared at the 'Venom-Spider-Man' and gestured 'I've got my eyes on you' with his hand.

The group followed Weaver into a room, noticing the place looked like a strange farm, where several Spiders where waiting for them. The first was a young woman, wearing a female version of Peter's old costume, only the spider logo on her chest had longer and thicker legs, and more blue on the trousers and two metal wristbands.  
The second was a tall man wearing a solid blue costume with a large red skull-shaped spider and red markings that looked like eyes, with a webbing cape on his back.  
The third was a black and grey costumed Spider-Man, but instead of a normal costume, he looked to be wearing a large black/grey overcoat, black shirt and dark coloured trousers, silver and white goggles that looked like his eyes.  
Next was a small Spider-Man...who looked to be a pig, even on his snout, there was the Spider-Man logo.  
The second woman in the group was wearing a hoodie white and black costume, with pink underarms and interior to the hoodie and a white face mask, with soft blue soled shoes.  
The forth was a man wearing a similar costume to the first girl, like very few differences. He was Peter's hight and build, next to no differences  
And lastly...

"Ben?" Peter and Kain gasped, seeing him

Lastly was a Spider-Man wearing a silver and blue costume, with a belt around his waist holding different pouches. His spider-logo had the legs more connected, two legs as once, going over his shoulders and down his legs "So, we're all here?" The last Spider-Man asked with a familiar and cheerful voice  
Peter and Kaine where frozen, looking at the man in the red suit with a large spider, while the girl wearing the same costume was looking at Peter awkwardly

"Is this an awkward staring contest or what?" The black jacket suited Spider-Man asked

"Ben?" Peter and Kaine asked

"Hey guys." Ben smiled, taking his mask off. There he was, an exact copy of Peter... barring the fact he had blonde hair. "Long time no see."

"Ben!" Peter pulled Ben into a hug, nearly crying

"Ha-ha, it's good seeing you too, bro." Ben smiled, hugging back and patting his brother's back.

"You're alive." Peter smiled, holding back tears

"Course I am. So are you." Ben nodded. "Hey, Kaine. It's good seeing ya."

Kaine just shrugged, folding his arms "... It's good to see you." He sighed, commenting lightly

"Dad?" The girl dressed like Ben asked, taking her mask off revealing a teenage girl with short brownish red hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Peter... And Mary-Jane Watson

"'DAD'?" The group who came with Weaver earlier asked.

"D-Did you just say-?" Peter asked, before being hugged by the girl.

"I... I... I'm May... May Parker... Oh dad..." She cried sadly

"'May'?" Peter asked, hugging her back. 'Why is she crying?' He thought to himself, not wanting to answer but... this felt right hugging her... like a father.

"Oh man..." The group answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The white dressed Spiderwoman was sitting in back, trying not to look

 **"I believe introductions are an order."** The silver and blue dressed Spider-Man greeted, his voice having a strange echo to it

"Yeah... Just... Who are you all?" Cindy asked, looking at them.

"I am Ben Reilly, clone of Peter Parker. In my world, I am Spider-Man." Ben introduced "Pete's retired and married, got a daughter. He is retired. I am protecting New York in his place."

"Miguel O'Hara. Spider-Man of the year 2099." The Spider-Man with the skull on his chest said, removing his mask revealing a red eyed and brown haired half-Mexican and half-Spanish man with sharpened canines

"Peter Parker. The Spider-Man of New York... But you can call me 'Spider-Man Noir'. Everyone else has been." The black jacket Spider-Man removed his mask and goggles revealing an older looking Peter Parker, like he was in his late 30's.

"I'm Peter Porker." The pig said

Kaine snorted a little for laughing, finding it hilarious "Seriously?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up, Kaine." Porker spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"And you?" Jess asked the blue and silver spider

 **"I'm Peter Parker. And... Well..."** He answered casually, looking at Weaver with a small smile **"I WAS Spider-Man, before Weaver found me... and made me better."** He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, Weavers hand resting on his chest while her head rested on his shoulder **"She has jokingly called me Spider-God but I think Master Web sounds better in my opinion, but then again there aren't many other names I could think of."**

'Oh, for fuck's sake.' Kaine groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"So, not to be a downer or anything... But WHY are we here?" Cindy asked

 _"For that I must explain the Web of Life... Who here knows about it?"_ Weaver explained and asked

Master-Web raised his hand with a cheeky grin

 _"Okay, so aside from the obvious."_ Weaver chuckled, elbowing him lightly

"Something about connections?" Peter shrugged

 _"It's more than that, Peter."_ Weaver answered as she turned serious again _"It's the infinite and ever-changing realities and timelines in the omniverse."_

"O... Kay?" Noir blinked

 _"I'm not making this any clearer am I?"_ Weaver sighed _"Look, you are all connected to the Web of Life; you're ALL Spiders. Your worlds are connected and interwoven."_

 **"Let me babe."** Master Web chuckled and turned to everyone **"Okay. So there is a super special invisible energy spider web. It connects every universe in the multiverse. And it keeps each universe together, like a skeleton, by going from that world's main spider, that world's center, and spreading outwards through bonds of any kind. And the people now tied to the spider make more bonds, the web spreading. And so on and so forth. Entire planet, entire galaxy, is connected by this thread which connects to other spiders and the entire multiverse then looks like a giant spider web."**

"Ah, I get it now." Ben, Peter and Mayday nodded

"So what does that make us? Unique or the same?" Anya asked, scratching her head

 _"Both."_ Weaver nodded

"Kinda paradoxical, but I'll roll with it." Peter answered. "Are you feeling better, May?"

"A bit but now I'm confused." May nodded "If my dad is the 'center' then... how am I here when he... He..."

 _"It's alright, May. It's because THIS Peter is the center of his OWN Universe, like how your father was the same for YOUR Universe."_ Weaver answered.

"I mean how am I here when my dad's dead?!" Mayday snapped

"I'm WHAT?!" Peter gasped

 **"Different universe Pete."** Master Webb sighed

"I-you...*sigh* just...give her a straight answer, please?" Peter asked

 _"Well since Spiders connect with each other, as long as there is another spider alive in that world when the center dies, the position of center shifts after death. In your case it moved to your brother Benjy."_ Weaver explained

"Benjy! Is he-?" May asked

 _"Fine, he's fine."_ Weaver answered, reassuring her.

"I have a son?" Peter asked

"Can we get back on topic?" Miguel frowned

 _"Very well, Miguel."_ Weaver answered _"As I have said, I called you here because the Web of Life is in trouble."_

 **"Someone is attacking Spiders, cutting their threads and destroying their worlds."** Master Webb continued **"We must gather as many as we can, team up, and stop this madness."**

"Find these bad guys; stop them, save the world." Jess smiled

 _"Basically."_ Weaver smiled

"I'll help." Peter added.

"Knew you would." Ben chuckled.

"I can't let you fuck up, now can I?" Kaine added

"Spider-Brothers, finally reunited." Peter smiled and hugged them

"Hell yeah!" Ben agreed.

Kain shrugged off the hug and glared. "I told you, I DON'T do hugs."

"Haven't got much of a choice if the Multiverse is in danger." Jess shrugged Anya, nodding a few seconds later

"I'm in too." Cindy added, pointing to herself even if she seemed awkward

"I'm not leaving my future in ruin." Miguel nodded

"I'm not gonna let ANYONE destroy my home." Noir added, putting his mask on

"I need to protect the farm!" Spider-Ham nodded

"Thank you." Weaver smiled, seeing all the Spiders in the room in agreement. They could do this!

"I'll help to." The white clad female Spider in the corner of the room said in a shockingly similar voice

"No...No way." Peter spoke in shock

"Can't be." Kaine whispered

"Who are you?" Anya asked

"In my world people call me Spiderwoman." She said, pulling down her hood before removing her mask. Shoulder length blonde hair became visible, slightly curled and misshapen from the mask, along with some piercing blue eyes "My name is Gwen Stacy."

"Gwen." The Spider Brothers whispered

"As in dads dead ex?" Mayday blinked

"I... Yes. But... I've never dated Peter before." Gwen answered

 _"Gwen here is from a universe where SHE was bitten by the spider."_ Weaver answered _"And her Peter... Died."_

"...Oops." Kaine answered, not having anything clever to say.

"It was my fault." She shrugged only for Peter to cup her cheek "Huh?"

"It's alright, Gwen... I failed too." Peter answered. Kaine and Ben looked at Gwen and sighed... they knew they didn't belong there at this point and headed out. The others did to, Jess and Anya frowning lightly "It... It's great to see you again." Peter smiled "Even if you are a teenager." he joked

"I never thought I'd see you grown up." Gwen teared up, choking on her words "You died... Trying to be like me. I killed you."

"You died when I failed saving you. I killed you." Peter told her, resting his forehead "Hey, let's make a deal. I'll watch your back, make sure you don't die, and you do the same for me. Deal?"

Gwen sniffed and nodded. "Deal." Wiping the tears from her eyes "But don't get any funny ideas; you are too old for me." She grinned

"Old?! I'm twenty four!" Peter huffed

"Like I said 'too old'." She joked, pushing him gently

"Oh haha." He rolled his eyes, smiling. He felt a... New sort of bond with this new Gwen. Like a brother/sister or father and daughter dynamic

"Come on, Spider-Man. We've got work to do." she called

"Let's do it Spiderwoman." He smiled

Waiting outside, the rest of the Spiders were getting a little impatient **"Okay everyone, we need to split up and gather any last in danger spiders. To at least give them refuge."** Master Webb called out **"We will now be split you into teams!"**

"As long as I'm not teamed with Ben, I'll be fine." Kaine answered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ben frowned

"Two clones. BOTH named 'Scarlet Spider'. Confusing as fuck." He answered

"I go by Spider-Man in my world." Ben defended

"Then that's fine." Kaine answered, turning his back to him.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a long mission?" Jess sighed

 _"And finally Ben Reilly of Earth 651, Peter Parker of Earth 616, May Parker of Earth 617 and Cindy Moon of Earth 616 are to go to Earth 1610."_ Weaver finished

"Wait, what did I miss?" Peter asked

"We were given teams." Anya explained "Me, Jess, Gwen and another female Spider are off to Earth..."

"391." Jess said "While Kaine is with some more 'darker' Spiders to Earth 839."

"Oh... Okay." Peter nodded

"What about me?" Cindy asked

"You and Mayday are with us." Ben smiled and looped an arm around Peter

"Oh, thank you." Cindy answered, smiling and felt a little better knowing that someone would help restrain her pheromones. Because right now she wanted to hump Peter's bones as she stood next to him, his scent driving her wild. And she found that weird as no other Peter in this room seemed to have that effect on her

"So, when do we leave?" Kaine asked

 **"When you are ready."** Master Webb nodded, the meant other Spiders already at work

"Well... Let's get going then." Kaine answered, pulling his mask on.

"Be careful." Peter told Jess and Anya, putting his mask on

"Thanks." The girls answered, putting their own masks on.

"So... How do we do this?" Cindy asked, adjusting her scarf

Weaver smiled and clicked her fingers... Several space ships appearing

"...Oh." They blinked.

"SHOTGUN!" Kaine called out.

Peter and Ben, meanwhile, where grinning and fist bumped

"Oh no." Mayday and Jess groaned

"What's up?" Cindy asked

"Here is something you should know about my dad, Cindy." Mayday sighed "They are MASSIVE geeks..."

* * *

*Time skip*

Peter was sitting in a large comfy chair in the middle of the bridge, speaking into a recording device and he was speaking with a William Shatner impersonation "Parker's Log. Spider date... 22... 1... 2... 23. After being... Brought to another universe, the centre of the multiverse, me and... long lost friends where... Reunited. Together we must... Head to another world. Another time. Another... Possibility. To save... The multiverse."

"Oh my god. This... This is hell." Cindy grumbled

To the side, Mayday and Jess were banging their heads against the dashboard... this was embarrassing. Especially for Mayday, Jess was finding it insufferable... It wasn't even a GOOD William Shatner impression!

"Peter... Knock it off!" Jess snapped, releasing her pheromones to help her

"Okay, okay." Peter sighed as he stopped the impression

"Oh... We were having fun." Ben pouted. He made the ship take off, heading into the web directly "I hope you're ready to go to 'Ludicrous Speed'." Ben smiled, holding back a laugh

"Uncle Ben... Stop." Mayday groaned, Peter and Ben doing as they were told as they lowered their heads sadly

"Sorry, May." Both Peter and Ben apologized

"I... I'm sorry." Mayday gasped, seeing their faces and realizing what she did while covering her mouth

"What? What was with the-?" Cindy asked in innocent ignorance.

"'Uncle Ben' is their Uncle... The one Peter looked up too." Jess explained sadly

"The one who died because of my mistake." Peter finished and walked off

"...Oh god." Cindy whispered sadly before she ran after him

"Dad, Uncle Ben, I'm-" May tried to apologise to them

"May, just sit down and relax." Jess urged "They will be back soon."

Through the spaceship, Peter managed to get to an empty room and sat down. He knelt down, head in hands "Damn it." he mumbled

"Peter?" Cindy spoke, seeing him looking sad.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking up at her... As sitting down he was, ironically, stomach height with her "Oh... Hey, Cindy." Peter spoke gently

"I'm sorry to hear what happened." She said, hugging him against her

"Oh, yeah... It's fine. I mean-I've lived with this for years." Peter explained

"I'm still sorry." She frowned

"It happens... I WAS taking that joke too far." Peter answered, inhaling the pheromones. He began to kiss her stomach, going lower

"Hmm... Peter." Cindy moaned gently, feeling his lips gently kissing her.

His hands massaged her costumes ass, his lips brushing along her thighs. Cindy bit her lower lip and smiled, feeling this euphoria rise...and she pushed him closer. Peter caught a zipper with his teeth, pulling it down and unzipping her suit between her legs revealing her wet slit "You're wet." Peter whispered, gently licking her slit.

"Peter!" She gasped, resting a knee on his shoulder as she leaned against him to feel more of his tongue

"Shh... Don't let the ship hear you." Peter spoke lustfully, pinning her to the wall and continued to affectionately dive into her pussy

"It's... Hard!" She moaned, biting her finger

"Endure it; it's MUCH better that way." Peter answered, unzipping his trousers to reveal his cock. Cindy moaned into her finger, moving her leg up and using her foot to return the pleasure "Hmm... So good." Peter moaned gently, beginning to want her more... and wanted to ravish her.

"I want you to fuck me, please." She begged gently

"Don't have to tell me twice." Peter smiled, lowering her onto his dick. He held her ass, pushing her down onto him

Cindy's eyes widened as she smiled, panting as her pussy was spread out by Peter's dick "So good." She moaned, bouncing her hips on him

"How long have you been waiting?" Peter asked, teasing her breasts as he pounded her slick wet pussy

"Since this morning... When we were interrupted by those robots!" She gasped

"Stupid Ock!" Peter moaned, his hands gripping down to her waist to keep her on his dick, he soon kissed her as he was reaching climax "I'm... I'm close." He grunted

"N... Not inside!" She moaned "B... But I'm so close to! I want to cum!"

"I-I... AH!" Peter grunted, pulling out and squirted on her stomach

"Peter~!" Cindy moaned, feeling the warm cum in her toned stomach through her suit before she started to finger herself to climax. Her pussy juices stained onto Peter's trousers and stomach, the two of them panting in exhaustion. Cindy gently whipped away the cum from her stomach, moaning as she licked it off her fingers

"How's it taste?" Peter teased, rubbing her ass gently

"Hm... you need to lay off the junk food." She teased after a moan

"So do you. You've got a bubbly round ass." Peter teased rubbing said ass

"Fuck you." Cindy frowned and slapped his chest playfully

"It's a compliment." Peter chuckled

Back in the cockpit the remaining Spiders were getting to know each other. Mayday was hugging Ben softly, upset are messing with both her father and uncle "It's alright, May. It's alright." Ben reassured her "We know you didn't mean it."

"What's taking Peter and Cindy so long?" Jess asked, tapping his foot

"No idea. There is no Cindy Moon in my world." Mayday shrugged

"Yeah, there's no 'Cindy Moon' in my world too." Ben added. "Who is she?"

"No idea, some girl Peter found in a bunker when Nick Fury ripped the eyes out of the watched and revealed to everyone a big secret related to them." Jess shrugged

Ben and May blinked in shock. "Nick Fury... ripped out the eyes of The Watcher... and split the beans on EVERY big secret?" Ben asked

"No, like one big secret per person." Jess corrected

"Right, so... Like this Cindy woman being locked in a bunker for years. What else? Exposing something big in the X-Men? Osborn or anyone?" May asked

"Exactly." Jess nodded sadly. "Like how Tony helped make the Hulk, Logan regaining his memories, the X-Men remembering that Xavier erased a mission where a lot of people died from their minds, so on and so forth."

"Oh my god." May whispered

'Fucking hell.' Ben thought, so that he didn't swear in front of May. Yes he knew she was 18 but still

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Huh? Oh, looks like we're arriving." Jess spoke "I'll go get our missing friends." She commented, following the path that Peter and Cindy went

"Okay." May and Ben nodded

Jess left the room and headed to the bedroom... And saw the half-naked Spiders there. "Oh god damn it." She gasped, seeing Peter with his pants down and his hands on Cindy's ass while Cindy was lying atop him, licking his cum off her fingers

"Huh? Jess?" Peter blinked seeing her standing there.

"Ah!" Cindy yelled, trying to cover herself

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a couple." Jess said, turning around after spending several seconds staring at Peter's dick

"We're not." Cindy said, adjusting her suit and rezipping her crotch

"Oh. So casual fuck buddies?" Jess asked casually

"More our pheromones messing with each other and make us fuck like rabbits, it just kinda... Happens." Peter explained, pulling his pants on

Jess nodded at that. "Yeah, I can understand that."

"Cool." Peter nodded, feeling a bit ashamed

"Just... Get dressed. We're approaching the different Earth." Jess asked, feeling a bit wet AND jealous

"R-Right. Sorry." He answered, sorting out his trousers 'Damn, what would Mayday think of me?... Who even is Mayday's mother, I didn't ask.' Peter thought

"Peter, you okay?" Cindy asked

"I'm just... Just thinking." Peter sighed

"Okay." Cindy shrugged and walked away

"Dang it all..."Peter groaned as he followed, going to the cockpit 'That ass.' he thought, staring at Cindy's ass... And also looking at Jess' superior backside 'Yep, Jess' is bigger.' Peter thought 'WHAT AM I THINKING?!'

"Dad? You okay?" Mayday asked, breaking Peter from his thoughts

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine May...Just...Thanks for snapping me outta my head." Peter answered

"Okay." May nodded, looking concerned

"Hey, we're here." Ben spoke, putting his mask on.

"Earth 1610." Jess nodded

"Right, now we've got to find this world's Spider and hopefully save them." Peter spoke, thinking about what Weaver said

"Of COURSE we are in New York." Ben chuckled

"Hey look, they've even got the same taste in movies on this Earth." Mayday pointed out jokingly.

"This place is familiar." Peter frowned gently

"Yeah? Is that gonna be a problem?" Ben asked

"I dunno." Peter answered "... Wait, I know this world!" Peter gasped and swung away

"Wait, dad!" May followed and swung after him.

"That's our Spidey." Ben rolled his eyes and swung off

"I am so use to this." Jess said simply, gliding after them

"Jeez... Men." Cindy sighed and followed.

Soon, the group of Spiders were swinging around the City of New York. Towards... A graveyard

"What? Why're we going towards a graveyard?" May asked in confusion

"I'm not sure, but I think it's important." Ben answered

The Spiders soon landed down in the graveyard... And Peter looked sullen in his stance as he looked on at a single grave "Not to be disrespectful but...WHY are we in a graveyard?" Jess asked

Peter just knelt down and wiped off some debris off the grave... And what was written on that stone shocked the group, save for Peter.

 **Peter Parker**  
 **A real hero**

"Oh my god." Ben whispered

"Daddy." May followed

"How did you-?" Cindy asked before Peter raised his hand to ask them to stay quiet.

"I know which Spider is here." Peter answered, deflecting the conversation "He's kinda young, but...He's not a bad guy."

"Peter?" An older woman gasped, the sound of flowers hitting the floor

"Calm down May, it's me. The older Peter from the other world." Peter said to her, the group turning to an elder Aunt May. The Aunt May from this world

'Great Aunt May?' Mayday thought in a happy shock

"Oh, Peter. It's good to see you again." The Elder Aunt May whispered, tearing up and hugged him.

"It's good seeing you too, Aunt May." Peter answered, patting her back "I'm sorry for freaking you out, I just wanted to be sure I was in the right world." He assured

"Aunt May." Ben mumbled

"Who are these people?" May asked, whipping the tears from her eyes

"Don't be afraid of secret identities, no need to hide here." Peter smiled

"You sure?" Cindy asked

"Of course." Peter nodded.

Ben was the first to remove his mask, Mayday following soon after. Then followed Jess and Cindy.

Aunt May blinked in shock. She couldn't believe that there were more Spiders like Peter "Are-Are they-?"

"Yeah, they're Spiders." Peter nodded

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica Drew." Jess smiled as she held out her hand "I've never really met you in our world, Peter and I don't hang out too much."

"Funny. I thought **I** was Jessica Drew." A female voice said from behind them

"Huh? Who-?" Jess asked, turning around

Standing there was a woman dressed in a tight dark red outfit that covered her entire body... Well at least up to her hair, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She had large blank white 'Spider eyes', the fingers of her suits gloves where all white and there was a large white spider on her chest

"Oh... Hello there." Jess blinked seeing the woman.

"Hello." The girl frowned

"Everyone, this is Jess. Jess, Jess." Peter spoke, having a little joke at the end. "She's... This world's Peter Parker's sister/clone."

"... What?" Everyone but May blinked

"Thanks for the reveal 'bro'." This world's Jess spoke, removing her mask. She had hazel eyes and somewhat reminiscent features of Peter, but mostly she looked like her own person.

"Wait... She's this world's Peter's clone... But she's called Jessica Drew..." Ben rolled off, looking at himself and 616 Jess while the woman did the same

"Yeah, it's not that difficult, Ben." Peter answered with a gentle shake of his head.

Ultimate Jess rolled her eyes, webs shooting from her fingers to make an umbrella as rain began to fall

"Thank you, Jess." Aunt May spoke kindly. "Do you all need a place to get out of the rain?" She asked

Cindy blinked, looking at her fingers

"We are actually looking for Miles." Peter said

"Oh, he might be around the city on patrol." Aunt May answered

"Can... We go to your house to wait for him?" Ben asked

Aunt May blinked...and then smiled. "Of course you can."

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter answered

* * *

*time skip*

It was kind of awkward at May Parker's house, Ben and Jess looked at this world's Jess due to the combined history of Ben's cloning and Jess' name. But aside from that, things were... simple. It was nice. They did hurry so people did not notice Peter and the others being dressed like Spiders

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Mrs Parker." Cindy spoke, her clothes drying on her body

"It's fine." Aunt May smiled, making some cookies

"These are Great Aunt May's cookies? They smell so good." Mayday whispered in wonder at the smell

"Yeah." Peter nodded gently, unable to look away from Cindy with the suit sticking even tighter against her body

"So, who's this 'Miles' person?" Jess from Earth-616 asked

"He's the Spider-Man of this Earth. The one who took over the name when Peter...Died." Jess from Earth-1610 answered

"I kind of chose him after he had been a bit of an idiot." 1610 Jess grinned "He reminded me of Peter."

"Yeah...Yeah, he does." Peter from Earth-616 answered with a nod, looking to the two and smiling. It didn't take long before a 'THUMP' from above them. It was from the roof "Sounds like he's here." Peter spoke

"Hey Jess, I got your signal." The voice of a cheerful teen male called through, a black and red figure sliding into the house through the window

"Ah, good. We've got company." 1610-Jess spoke, seeing the teen

"I... Whoa. What're you having, a party?" The Spider joked, removing his mask showing an African-American teen with black hair and brown eyes.

"He DOES have that humour about him." Ben chuckled

"Just not as terrible." Cindy added "You know, not as puny."

"I-Hey!" The teen groaned

"It's alright Miles. Guys, this is Miles Morales." Peter answered, introducing the,

"Er... Hi." He waved

"Miles; this is, from my Earth, Jess Drew and Cindy Moon, Ben Reilly from a different Earth and...My daughter from a different Earth, May." Peter introduced them

 **CRASH!  
FAINT!**

"What?!" Miles gasped while 1610 Jess fainted and Aunt May dropped the plate of fresh cookies she was carrying as she entered the room

"Ah, crap. I've done it now." Peter groaned, face palming at his own incompetence

This was going to be a headache

It took a little while, but Aunt May came around and had in her hands a glass of water "She's you'd daughter?" Jess 1610 repeated

"Yes." Peter nodded

"From a different Earth?" Jess 1610 added

"Yes." Mayday followed suit

"Oh, my days..." Aunt May whispered, feeling winded by this news. She felt like a grandmother, a joy she didn't think she would ever feel especially after her Peter died

"Please don't be mad, Great Aunt May." Mayday hoped

"How could I be mad?" Aunt May smiled gently. Mayday smiled gently and gave her 'grandmother' a big hug.

'Awe... That's adorable.' Both Jess' thought

"So... Jess is basically those three fused together?" Miles asked, point at Cindy and Ben and 616 Jess

"I dunno. I know it's me and you, Jess... I'm not sure where Cindy fits in." Ben admitted, pointing to the three of them

"Web fingers." Cindy said, as Ben did not know, before she shot web from her fingers

"Oh, okay." Ben answered

"Huh... Neat trick." Miles answered

"True." Cindy answered, as she ripped off the webbing

"The multiverse is weird." 1610 Jess blinked before... The world began to shake

"Wh-what's going on?" May asked "Earthquake?"

"No, WORLD-QUAKE!" Peter answered. "Spiders get ready!"

The seven Spiders pulled their masks on, swinging outside to see the sky was turning purple "Okay, THAT'S not normal." Miles spoke in shock

"Nope." The others said at the same time

Soon, the dark purple sky opened up a hole through the clouds...and out came a figure plummeting down. Landing there was a large seven foot tall, muscular man wearing fancy Victorian clothing "Who's that?" Miles asked

"Probably the guy we've got to stop." Jess-616 answered

The figure stood tall, eyes burning with pink flames. It looked around the busy streets of Queens and seemed to sniff the air. Looking around the houses... until it saw the Spiders. He grinned, raising a hand. Down fell several bolts of purple lightning. The Spiders' Senses were blaring like mad. "DODGE!" They called out

They all jumped out of the house, landing. When the lightning faded it revealed several figures that where similar to Peter, only differently.  
The first one was a bald man with a silver backpack, but his whole body seemed to be a melted substance that smelt terrible, like glue.  
The second was a large humanoid fly creature, with multiple arms and a drooling thorned proboscis; large sharp wings that seemed to be razor sharp and ragged  
The last one seemed to be a hulking amalgamation of three humans, in the middle was a muscular man whose arms seemed to have fused with the two other men, both arms had cowboy hat wearing men with guns infused into their arms, their mouths were stitched shut with their own skin.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mayday almost threw up.

"No way...I haven't seen these guys in years." Peter spoke in shock

"Who are they?" Cindy asked

"The walking glue factory is Trapster." Peter pointed one by one. "The second guy is Richard Deacon, AKA the Human Fly."

"Okay, so who's THAT walking monstrosity?" 1610-Jess asked as May spat out some sink

"Those are the Enforcers: Montana, Fancy Dan and the big guy in the middle is Ox." Peter answered "Gotta say...Looks like someone's been going through a horror movie."

"Wait, the Trapster? You mean Paste Pot Pete?" Ben blinked

"The very same...But it looks like he's BECOME a 'Paste Pot'." Peter answered. "LOOK OUT!"

The Spiders dodged out of the way as the globules 'Paste Pot Pete' flung some of his pungent paste at the heroes "What happened to them?" 616 Jess asked

"I'll take: the Scary trench-coat looking guy for a hundred, Pat." Ben pointed

"Who are you?!" Mayday yelled

The figure smiled darkly as he looked at the Spiders...and licked his lips, revealing two pairs of fang length canines. "Hungry." He answered

"Hi Hungry, I'm Spider-Man." Miles grinned

"Get them. But leave them alive." 'Hungry' ordered his monsters.

The monsters snarled and charged "Scatter!" Miles called out, the group web-swinging out of the way to dodge the attacks of the monsters. Miles himself turned invisible, the group splitting up

"Did he just-?" Jess-616 asked her named double

"He did, just keep ahead of those guns!" 1610-Jess answered, dodging bullet-fire. The two went in different directions, Jess 616 swinging away with Peter while 1610 went with Ben. And that left Cindy and Mayday to go the third way

"Who's following us?" Cindy asked

"Ugly with wings." Mayday answered "WHOA! Ugly ACID-SPITTING with wings!" She added, dodging a snot-rocket from Human Fly.

"Holy crap!" Cindy yelled, nearly crashing into May

"Building!" May's Spider-Sense blared. The two span, clinging to the building with their bodies pushing against each other and the window. The two panted as they dodged the acid spit. Mayday could smell Cindy's pheromones...Her eyes widened in shock, but it was also shuddering.

"You okay?" Cindy asked

"Y-Yeah." She nodded

Mayday managed to move her head out of the way to see Human Fly right in front of them. "Move, now!" She called out as the monster shot another load of acid. The two jumped out the way, swinging around him and kicking the Human Fly in the back

"BZZZ-ARGH!" Human Fly cried as he splatted on the building's windows

 **KERSPLAT!**

"Eww!" The two groaned as the splattered remains of Human Fly were still twitching on the wall.

"I'm gonna be sick again." Mayday held her stomach.

"Must've been unstable or something." Cindy held back her vomit.

The two swung to a rooftop where they did not have to see that sight, to regain their... Well, regain their stomachs to put it simply "So, it looks like they were mutated badly...That one strong hit will kill them." May thought aloud. Before she shuddered, realising she killed him... But was he still human? It raised that moral question which brought her father's moral code into question.  
It made her feel guilty

"May, May! Look at me, whatever he was, he's not human anymore." Cindy spoke, trying to get her to snap out of it. "I know it's terrible...But he must've been suffering as what he was."

"I... I guess." May whispered, remember a version of her clad in blue and black being crushed by a building before she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts

"You gonna be alright?" Cindy asked

"Yeah. I-I think so." Mayday nodded

"Okay, let's go find the others." Cindy urged

May nodded, staring at Cindy's body as she swung away before she shook her head 'What was that?' she thought

* * *

*With Ben and Jess 1610*

"Any sign of Paste Pot Pete?" Ben asked

"Okay, did YOU come up with that name?" Jess-1610 asked as they were hiding

"Err...Fifty-fifty." Ben answered "It's what he originally called himself."

Jess-1610 gave an understanding nod at that. "Any ideas on how to beat him or are we going in blind?"

"Usually I'd web up his glue guns, making them explode...But now that he's a glue monster, I dunno." Ben admitted

"Add water or sand to him?" She suggested

"Good ideas. Not sure they'd stick." Ben responded

"I should slap you for that." Jess-1610 deadpanned

 **GLOOP!**

"Crap!" The two called out. Yeah, the two had been stuck to the wall

"Spi..." A gloopy dark voice groaned, sliding down the sides of the wall "Ders..."

"Oh, this stinks!" Jess-1610 groaned, the aroma of the glue was terrifying.

"Please don't... Be... Either of the things I'm thinking of." He flinched

"Spi-" Paste Pot Pete groaned as he splattered to the floor and rose up like a gloopy pile.

"Okay, that is just gross." Jess 1610 flinched

"-Ders..." Paste Pot groaned, his melting face right in front of the two.

"What's happening?" Ben frowned

Paste Pot Pete reached out and grabbed the two of them, peeling them off from the side of the building and gripping them in his messy sludgy hands.

"I think he's taking us back." Jess-1610 answered

Ben hit a button on his WebShooter, a few small blue capsule dropping into the Trapster's body "ARGH!" Paste Pot Pete roared in pain as the blue capsules exploded within him, causing his body to freeze and shatter, releasing Ben from his grasp

"Hang on Spiderwoman!" Ben called out, shooting out the capsules at Paste Pot Pete, causing his other gloopy arm to freeze and break, shattering as Jess-1610 broke free

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked

"Freeze cartridges. I use them against Sand-Man and Hydro-Man at times. It freezes the molecules in place and makes them brittle." Ben explained briefly.

"... I don't think we have those in this world." Jess 1610 blinked

"I'll give you the recipe later." Ben answered. As the two were quickly finishing up their chat, Paste Pot Pete's body was getting more and more solid and brittle; the freeze capsules weren't slowing down! They should've stopped by now.

"What the hell?!" The two gasped

"SPIDeeerrrsss...!" Paste Pot Pete roared as his brittle body began to crack and break, crashing to the ground. Dead.

"... Oh fuck." Ben groaned

"D-Do they NORMALLY do that?" Jess-1610 gulped

Ben shook his head. "Never."

Jess-1610 looked at him and felt the distraught in his voice. He was confident that the capsules would only work in small portions, nothing this severe. "It...His body must've been mutated beyond repair, Ben."

"I've seen degradation like that before." Ben nodded, his eyes shallow and hollow from haunting memories "From imperfect clones."

"'Imperfect-', oh my god." Jess-1610 gasped. "So they know how to clone people?!"

"It seems so. We need to find the others. We've got to tell them." Ben answered

* * *

*With Peter and Jess-616*

"Move your ass Spidey, he's gaining on us!" Jess yelled as she flew through the air

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

"No need to tell me twice!" Peter responded, dodging bullets

"This Enforcer monster is stupid!" Jess frowned

"Yeah well... They were REALLY early in my career." Peter answered, the two hiding around the side of a building.

"Oh? So before I became a hero?" Jess smirked

"Yeah, that's-Hey!" Peter nodded, before realising what she said.

"Hey ugly!" Jess-616 called out, webbing the monster's back. She gave a mighty pull and threw the monster into a car with a loud CRASH! The amalgamed monster roared in pain, the car's alarm was blaring maddeningly.

"'Hey ugly'?" Peter came down and began to web the amalgamed Enforcers.

"What?" Jess-616 shrugged

"You're better than those sorts of one-liners." Peter answered "JUST saying."

"I've been spending too much time with you." She scoffed, even if she blushed and looked away 'Should I ask him?' she thought

"Is that such a bad thing?" Peter asked, as the Enforcer amalgam tried to rip itself out of the webbing. "You're not gonna get through that webbing. No, no stop!" Peter called out, hearing the groan of the webbing but also some tearing from that direction.

"Not on my watch." Jess frowned and added to the webbing but still, the amalgam creature tried to rend itself from the car, but its body was tearing all the sinus and muscles were becoming and exposed like someone was pully taffy...Only more bloody and disturbing.

"This is gross!" Peter groaned

"I'm gonna be sick!" Jess-616 groaned as the amalgamation tore his arms off trying to escape the webbing...But was just bleeding out profusely, there was nothing they could do. The Enforcers had died from blood loss

"What happened to them?" Peter frowned

"I dunno... but maybe that trench-coat wearing guy likes his monster sadism movies." Jess-616 awkwardly joked

"... Yeah, hanging around me is definitely bad for you." Peter smiled gently

Jess scratched the back of her head and nodded. "We...We should get back to the others."

"Right." Peter nodded, the two swinging off

* * *

*With Miles*

Miles stuck to the shadows, invisible, before jumping out at the strange giant man "Hmm?" The giant man hummed, seeing Miles in front of him.

"Okay, big guy; who are you and why are you here?" Miles asked, getting ready for a fight.

The giant man chuckled darkly and breathed deeply. "Ah... Bravery. In a Spider so young... It's almost precious... But ultimately pointless."

"We will see about that!" Miles yelled, throwing a punch only to have the giant of a man dodge it with ease and with a single kick, repelled Miles back, flinging him into a car.

"Heh, pathetic. Won't even make enough for a snack." The giant man answered

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Miles frowned, sling-shotting himself back at the man and aiming for a kick. The man grabbed Miles' foot and smiled, licking his lips his eyes, glinting with gluttony "Gotcha." Miles grinned as he grabbed the man, the man screaming like he was being electrocuted

The giant man released Miles' foot as he was getting hurt, Miles hoping he was paralysed from his Venom Blast. Suddenly a barrage of needles came out of nowhere and stabbed the man's neck and arms "ARGH! What the hell?" The giant man snarled, turning around. On the roof of the opposite building stood Ben and Mayday, holding out their webs hooters "More food. Still conscious?" The giant man asked

"Um, did you call us 'food'?" Mayday asked, sounding disgusted

"I'll be honest, not heard THAT ONE before." Ben answered "Good to see you use my web shooters." Ben grinned at May

"Of course." May answered

"Grr! Damn it." The giant man growled, feeling light headed only to be webbed up by both Jess's and Cindy

"Good work." Jess-1610 spoke

"Could say the same for you." Cindy responded

The giant man struggled as he tried to rip out of webbing, but as he heard and saw the two girls, his eyes widened. 'The Bride.' He thought in shock and awe 'She would make the perfect power source!'

"... Hey, I remember you!" Peter quipped as he swung down "Morlun right? Don't turn to dust this time dude!" He grinned, kicking him hard in the face as he swung down which knocked him out

"'Morlun'? What the hell's a 'Morlun'?" Miles asked

"A REALLY bad guy who tried to eat me." Peter answered

"You didn't listen back then, did you?" Ben deadpanned

"Kinda." Peter admitted. "Kinda hard when you've got ringing in your ears from a dozen car alarms. And just died only to come back with new powers."

"You DIED?" Mayday gasped

"Yeah... But I got better." Peter answered with a sweat drop

"... That happen often?" Ben joked

"You have no idea." Peter sighed heavily

"What do we do with this guy?" Cindy asked

"Either we keep him under-wraps or we get Weaver." Ben suggested. The others nodded gently, unsure which to go with

Morlun groaned, trying to get up, but still felt the poison of the previous attacks pin him down. He pressed a button on his belt, disappearing

"What the-Where'd he go? How'd he do that?" Mayday called out

Ben and Peter shared a look, frowning "A teleported?" Ben asked, Peter nodded

"We have to go back. We have to tell Weaver." Jess-1610 suggested

"... Who's Weaver?" She and Miles asked, looking at the others

"Ah...You need to be kept up to speed." Cindy sighed.

"Sit down, we'll tell you." Jess-616 answered

"On the ship." Peter nodded

"On the ship." Jess-616 responded

* * *

*Time Skip*

"And that's the whole deal." Peter finished up, telling Miles everything.

"... Seriously?" Miles blinked

"Yes, seriously." Ben nodded. "It's our job to stop Morlun from doing what he's doing."

"And I doubt he's alone." Mayday added

"So, do you need my help?" Miles offered

"OUR help?" Jess 1610 reminded

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean any offense." Miles apologized

"I know." Jess-1610 nodded

"This will get confusing." Ben muttered

"Like there aren't a hundred odd Peter's, at least, back there." Cindy reminded

"That is true." Mayday nodded and pointed in agreement.

"We're in." Jess 1610 said simply

"You are?" Jess-616 blinked at that.

"Yeah, if this 'Morlun' guy is on the prowl, we're going to help." Miles nodded. The others nodded in agreement, glad

"Hope you two don't get space-sick." Mayday chuckled

"Huh?" They blinked, the ship taking off "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" The two screamed in awe and fright, having the ship take off.

"On our way back." Ben nodded

"Air-sick bags are under the chairs." Peter warned the two. Miles and Jess 1610 took some seats while both Cindy and Mayday helped steer the ship towards the centre of the web

"Peter. Can I talk to you?" Jess 616 asked

"Sure, Jess. Be right back everyone." Peter nodded, walking with Jess-616 to a different room

The male and female Spider's walked in, Jess holding herself lightly as the ships door closed behind them 'Okay girl. This is simple. You can do it... Just ask him.'

'She seems nervous.' Peter noted in confusion, seeing her cheeks being slightly pink "So... What did you want to tell me? Or is this a question?"

"A... Question. Yes, that's it." Jess nodded gently "We have been friends for a while. Really close. And I am... Well, age is a thing. And I know it will be a while before I get old but there are things I want to do before then and... Oh gosh I am rambling." She groaned, raising her hands and covering her face "I feel like an idiot. This is so weird."

'... Why does this feel like high school?' Peter thought before his mind connected the dots and jumped to a conclusion 'Oh God! Is... Is Jess in love with me?! Is she... Asking me out?!'

"Okay. Okay. Here we go." Jess sighed, calming down "Peter... Will you..."

'Here she goes! She's going to ask! What... What do I say? Would... would we work?' Peter thought, blushing with wide eyes 'Jess is VERY beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I have ever known! And I call her 'my work wife' sometimes as a joke but... I... Do I like her? I... Haven't even considered it... Here, here she goes. She's gonna ask. Okay Parker, here we go.'

"... Will you be my sperm donor?" Jess asked in embarrassment, Peter finding the world screeching to a sudden stop

"... What?" He blinked, his brain basically shutting down

"Will you be my sperm donor?" She asked again, almost now a whisper

"I... I want to be a mother. It is something I want a lot. But as Carol likes to tease me with... I can be a control freak. I don't want to have to struggle with a relationship JUST to have a child. And I'm not having some random guy's jizz being part of my child. You... You're my friend and the only one I trust to ask this. Also we are both spiders, I am hoping that would give the child a higher chance of being healthy and happy."

"Oh." Peter blinked. "I-I wow... Just, okay."

"You don't have to say yes. Heck it was stupid to ask." She mumbled and turned to leave

"No wait, Jess!" Peter stopped her and got her arm.

"Huh?" She blinked

"I-I'd be honoured." Peter answered "I mean... I WILL be your sperm donor."

"R... Really?" She asked, her eyes widening gently

"Yes." Peter nodded. "I will."

"Thank you!" Jess grinned widely, hugging him close

"Hey, it's okay. It's alright." Peter smiled gently and hugged back "Everything will turn out fine."

'I hope so.' Jess thought happily, wanting to kiss him but holding back

* * *

*In the main hanger*

"What are they doing?" Cindy asked

"I dunno. Maybe they're talking battle strategies or something." Mayday thought innocently

"You are precious." Cindy smiled gently

"Huh?" Mayday tilted her head and blushed gently

"Nothing." Cindy blushed

"So, are there other versions of me in this...'Web of Life'?" Miles asked Ben

"I admit, haven't met any." He shrugged

"Kinda worrying." Miles admitted

"There's infinite versions of Peter. No doubt there's infinite versions of you." Ben reassured him "I think it's just because you are a rather new Spider."

"That's true. I mean, I don't think I've seen versions of ME around." Mayday added "That's a bit... Worrying."

"I'm sure it is fine." Jess 1610 assured "Most probably just felt like they weren't needed."

"That's made me feel a little better." Miles answered. It wasn't long later that Peter and Jess-616 came back to the bridge.

"What've you two been doing?" Ben asked seeing the two walk back in, with a 'teasing brother' tone to his voice while he wiggled his eyebrow

"Just talking." Peter sighed, knowing Ben was joking with him "Jess just needs help with something when this is all over."

"Ah, okay." Ben nodded and sighed

"What's wrong Ms Drew?" Mayday asked

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Jess smiled and sighed, sitting in her chair.

"Heads up, we're coming back to the Web of Life." Cindy spoke

"Wow." Miles and Jess 1610 muttered as they emerged from the web

"Welcome to the home world of Weaver. And the birthplace of all Spiders." Ben spoke

"It's also home-base for the moment." Peter added "We need to tell Weaver what we have discovered."

"Mind if we look around?" Miles asked

"Sure, but don't get lost." Jess-616 answered. Their ship landed, alongside five other ships

"Looks like the troops have come back." Cindy spoke

"We are the last ones back." Mayday agreed

"Hey, how was the mission?" A Spider asked from one of the ships

"Good." Peter nodded, point at Miles and Jess 1610 as they got off the ship

"Whoa, two more Spiders join your crew?" The Spider asked

"We were sent to bring them here." Cindy nodded

"Calm down girl, its fine." The Peter, who was wearing an armoured version of the classic Spider-Man suit said. His suit looked a bit like a suit of armour, clearly made of metal, with the normal red replaced by shiny silver and the blue replaced with a deep black

"I'm sorry... But, did you just call me 'Girl'?" Cindy asked glaring at that Peter.

"Yeah?" He blinked "So?"

"Kind of RUDE isn't it?" Cindy responded

"We're facing murderous goliath sized monsters. 'Rudeness' at this point is arbitrary and unimportant." The Spider-Man glared at her before leaving.

"... That version of my dad is a dick." Mayday said, a hand on Cindy's shoulder to try and sooth her

"Yeah...He is. What the fuck happened to him?" Cindy sighed and felt a little better

"Money at an early age." Peter easily deduced

"Oh. Really?" Mayday asked

"Yeah, it happens a lot sometimes." Peter responded and sighed. "It's not good."

 _"Look whose back!"_ Weaver smiled as she walked towards them carrying a bundle

"Oh, hi Weaver." Cindy spoke

"Benjy!" Mayday smiled, going over to the bundle.

"Benjy?" The others asked

 _"May's little brother."_ Weaver smiled _"I'd just gotten him to sleep."_

"Little brother?" Peter asked in amazement

"Yeah. D-do you want to see him, Dad?" May asked innocently and honestly

"Yeah." Peter nodded dumbly. The Spider-Man looked down at the bundle and he saw the baby inside. It looked like Peter but with MJ's eyes. "He's...so tiny." He choked up smiling "Who... Is your mother?" Peter asked, having never asked before

"Mary-Jane Watson-Parker." Mayday smiled. "We're... we're your kids."

"... Mary-Jane?" Peter whispered gently, remembering his ex

"Uh-huh." Mayday nodded. "In our universe, you're a detective."

"... A detective? Really?" Peter blinked in disbelief

"Yeah, you're really good." May answered. To which Benjy chuckled in his father's arms

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Another spider asked as he walked over, noting Benjy in Peter's arms

'Oh please don't let this be a jerk Spider.' Peter thought hopefully.

"... Another dad?" The spider blinked

"Huh?" Peter and May asked, turning to the side to see a blue and red costumed Spider-Man, on his chest was a skull-motif Spider.

"Hola Papa." The Spider smiled, taking off his mask, revealing a young man, almost exactly like Peter, except for his green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry?" Peter and Mayday blinked

"Ah, _lo siento_. Guess you don't speak Spanish. I'm Miguel." The man apologised and explained "One of your sons from a different universe."

"ANOTHER kid?" Jess 616 blinked

"Hmm!" Benjy mumbled, hugging the blanket.

"I... err, how MANY kids do I have in these alternate universes?" Peter asked, trying to comprehend it.

"... You don't want to know." Miguel laughed lightly

"May." Benjy mumbled.

"I'm here, Benjy." Mayday answered, gently getting his hand.

"Here, take your brother back." Peter spoke gently, handing Benjy to May.

"Thanks, daddy." May answered

"Guess I'm one heck of a person, right?" Peter joked.

" _Si_." Miguel nodded with a smile.

"You have NO idea." Another spider laughs

"Wait, what?" Peter turned around and saw an older Spider, who was a woman wearing purple and dark blue. She had violet coloured hair and a Galactus-styled Spider moniker.

"I...Who're you?" May asked

"Well, alternate sister, I am the Daughter of Galatea. Granddaughter of Galactus. And Daddy's little girl." She listed off dramatically before she grinned jokingly, hugging Peter's arm

"HUH?!" The group asked, except for Miguel.

"I-You-Huh?!" Peter tried to ask but was flabbergasted.

"AND a mother myself." The daughter of Galatea smiled

"I'm a grandad?!" Peter almost screamed

"Yes, you are. I'm old enough." Galatea's daughter smiled with well practiced puppy dog eyes "I'm Gabrielle, I haven't introduced myself."

"... Nice to meet you?" Ben blinked

"Hi, Uncle Ben." Gabi smiled, hugging him "Lots of Peter's, Ben's and May's here." She joked

"Very true. I better get going." Miguel spoke with a smile. " _Fue un placer conocerte_. Sorry, 'it was nice to meet you'."

"... You to." He blinked. With that, Miguel vanished going... WHEREVER he went.

"... What?" Miles blinked

"I... Have VERY weird kids." Peter whispered

"Hey!" Gabriella frowned and huffed

"Sorry, Gabi." Peter apologized "All this...REALLY too much for me all at once."

"Understandable." Gabriella shrugged and stood back

"Um...See you later?" Peter asked

"You clearly need to speak to Weaver so sure." She nodded, leaving

"Bye, Gabi." May waved and did the same with Benjy's hand. "Say 'bye-bye' Benjy."

"Ba!" The child echoed tiredly

"Let's get you to bed." May smiled, going off somewhere.

 _"So...Looks like I need to bring you up to speed with all your children?"_ Weaver asked... having not left the spot she arrived at.

"Actually we need you to tell Miles and Jess about everything." Peter said, pointing at their new friends from Earth 1610 "And we need to tell you about what we found on their Earth."

 _"Well then, let me hear it."_ Weaver answered, sounding serious.

"... Does the name Morlin sound familiar to you?" Peter asked


	2. Multiverse Bonding, Protect the Scions

**JC** : As of right now, no plans for that

 **Mcleanbryce7** : You will love this chapter then  
And wait and see

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . May 25** : Well... yeah... Kaine is awesome

 **Mighty TAB X** : Confusing? How? Maybe I could explain it

 **JauneValeska** : Er... his interpretation of MJ and Peter's relationship made you want Assassin Spider-Man to shoot ME? ... Wording problem there?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **kival737101** : We've actually got plans for them. Don't you worry.

 **Guest chapter 1 . May 25:** It's how we write.

 **Mcleanbryce7** : Wait and see what we've got.

 **Sparta49** : He'll appear later, don't panic.

 **ashton millman** : Oh, it WILL be.

 **TheWhiteNight** : Thank you!

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, time for the second chapter.

You all do not KNOW how much fun this story was to write. Ghost and I went FULL geek while also being able to reference every past Spider-Man story we have EVER written.

It was awesome

And I hope you all enjoy the results

* * *

 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders**

 **Chapter 2: Multiverse Bonding, Protect the Scions  
**

* * *

"... Does the name Morlin sound familiar to you?" Peter asked

 _"'Morlun'? That vampiric muscle-brained throwback?"_ Weaver scowled.

Before she groaned _"Oh no... I think I know EXACTLY what is going on."_

"What? What's going on?" Mayday asked

 _"Something contrived and bullshit."_ Weaver sighed _"I just need to double check something, I will see you later."_ She sighed, walking off _"Go and explore my home! Don't get into trouble now!"_

"I...Okay. See you later." Peter waved. "So...Who's hungry?" He asked the group. Most of the Spiders from his group raised their hands and agreed.

"I could go for something." Mayday nodded

"Same here." Cindy agreed

"Okay, let's go to the restaurant." Ben smiled confusing the others

"There's a restaurant?" Jess-616 asked

"Sure, just at the end of the Universe." Ben pointed

"...Was that a 'Hitchhiker's' joke?" Peter asked

"Quite possibly." Ben chuckled

"Oh, for the love of God." Cindy groaned

"Can we just get something to eat?" Miles asked

"But seriously, there are a few buildings where Spider-Man who are chiefs cook for the others." Ben nodded

"Wow, really?" Peter asked

"Trust me, there ARE capable chef Peter Parkers." Ben chuckled lightly.

"I only know small meals." Peter the bachelor laughed nervously

"Then you'll get to learn something new." Jess-616 chuckled.

"Says miss instant noodles." Peter teased

"Hey!" Jess-616 snapped jokingly, knowing that Peter was just messing with her.

"Baba, baba." Benjy asked, wanting something to eat himself

"He wants his bottle." May answered.

"They'll have a few at the restaurant. Follow me." Ben said, swinging off

"Hey, wait up!" The group called out, May running after them since she didn't want to drop her brother.

* * *

*time skip*

Soon, the Spiders were sitting around a table alongside other Spiders, seeing various versions of themselves and their children from alternate dimensions. Most notably Peter's "Here you are, Benjy." May spoke, exhausted from running; while holding a bottle for her brother to drink. Her little brother took the bottle tip into his mouth and sucked happily

"He's really nice while eating, isn't he?" Jess-1610 asked kindly

"Uh-huh. Took him a little while, but he always takes it nicely." May nodded

"Huh...Guess it must be nice, having a little brother." Cindy spoke sadly, eating her dinner.

"I thought you had one." Peter asked

"I do but...I don't know where he is." Cindy frowned

"Oh right." Peter flinched, having forgotten that from their talk when they first met... AKA just before they first fucked

"You didn't know that?" Miles asked, eating a burger.

"A lot's happened." Peter lied "Just... Hectic."

"Here is your food." A fancily dressed Spider-Man said, delivering several plates

"Thanks." Jess-1610 answered casually

"Heh." Ben snorted in laughter seeing this fancy dressed Spider.

"Something wrong?" Said Spider asked

"Nothing. Just a suit and Spider-Man mask is a funny combo." Ben shrugged

"Oh... Fair enough. Enjoy your meals." The Spider-Man answered and smiled, leaving to cook.

"Nice guy." Peter commented

"He's you." Jess-616 responded

"Exactly." Peter joked back

"What's up?" Kaine grumbled, sitting with the group

"Just talking. How was your mission?" Peter asked

"Our Spider was dead by the time we found him." Kaine sighed "We had to rush and escape before the universe imploded."

"What?" Miles' heart and voice sank.

"Shit." Jess-616 whispered, May covering Benjy's ears up

"Yep." Kaine nodded "...Who's the tyke?" He asked, looking at May and Benjy

"Hi, Uncle Kaine." Mayday waved.

"Heya kid." Kaine answered, tearing into some chicken and rubbed her head. "That your little brother?"

"Yep. Little Benjy." Mayday grinned

"Huh." Kaine shrugged and looked at him.

"Ba!" Benjy smiled

"...Handsome little bugger, ain't he?" Kaine chuckled

"Gets it from his old man!" Peter said proudly even if it was a different him's child

"Wow, definitely a Peter." A female voice commented

"Huh? Excuse me?" Peter asked, looking to the side

Standing there was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a skin tight blue costume with white gloves that went to her elbows, white boots that went to her knees, a black belt and finally a black 4 inside a black circle on a white background... It was Susan Storm!

"Sue? Wow, it-it's great to see you!" Peter spoke, glad to see her.

"Hi... 616 Peter Parker, right?" She asked

"Yeah, that's right." Peter nodded, giving her a hug. In his reality he hadn't seen her since the incursion at the Secret Wars.

She was an old friends of his, one of his first crushes... Not that he'd tell anyone

"I'm not the same Sue Storm YOU know. I'm a different one." Sue answered honestly, but she liked the hug that Peter gave her.

"I know." Peter sighed

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked

"Sure, definitely." Peter nodded

"Thank you." Sue took a seat at the table, smiling

"So, why are you here Sue?" Jess 616 asked

"Well you guys can't do this with JUST spiders so on some world's they allow some of that world's Spiders friends to join to as to act as back up. Some are saved from the collapse of their universe, being it's last survivors." She explained "Personally I am the former, having offered to help. My Spider is only 14, I wasn't letting her deal with this alone."

"Thanks...wait, 'her'?" Jess-616 asked

"Yes. My Spider is called Petra Parker. Lost her Uncle Mike last year, shortly after she got her powers." Susan explained

Ben began to work it out in his head, in Sue's Universe the Parker's were gender-swapped. "Gotcha." He answered after a little thinking.

The others nodded in agreement at that

"So who're these adorable kids?" Sue asked, looking at May and Benjy

"I'm May 'Mayday' Parker, also known as Spider-Girl. And this little guy is Benjy." Mayday giggled gently, hugging Benjy for a second "I'm the daughter of my world's Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson."

"Nice to meet you." Sue smiled, stroking Benjy's head. "So, any successes on these missions?" She asked

"Them, yeah. My team, not so much." Kaine answered

"You been on many?" Miles asked

"A dozen or so." Sue nodded. "Some more successful than others." The others nodded in understanding at that "Do you think we're gonna stop whatever's causing this?" Sue asked openly

"I think so." Peter nodded, actually doubting himself

"It'll be alright, Peter." Cindy answered, wanting to hold his hand, but she was too far away. Plus it felt... Weird for her to try and do so

"Agreed." Jess 616 nodded, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder

"Never saw you so doubtful Parker." Kaine frowned

"There're people trying to destroy this place and have killed people." Peter answered "People who seem to be willing to destroy the multiverse. And I have a strength of only just 50 tons, I'm not a massive hitter."

"We'll stop them, bro. We'll succeed." Ben answered

"Yeah." Mayday nodded

"And don't worry, we've got allies. You're not in this alone." Sue added

"I see." Peter nodded "So... We got a full Avengers thing going on with this backup?"

"More or less. Mostly it's alternate versions of you or their children." Sue answered

"... Seriously?" He groaned softly

"Seriously. But they're good." Sue answered

"Oh man." Peter sighed gently "... So, why don't you tell us about you Sue? Since we need to wait for Weaver and all."

"Well in my world myself, my younger sister Joanna Storm, his sort of girlfriend Betty Grimm and this scientist called Rachel Richards all went into space and where bombarded with cosmic rays, leading us to be changed forever in some rather fantastic ways. Rachael was now elastic, I could fade from sight, Joanna became a human torch and Betty became a rock monster that loved to fight. So we called ourselves the Fantastic Four."

"Some things don't change." Peter smiled

"...Johnny and Ben are girls in your reality?" Ben asked with a shocked blink.

"I assume that's your Universe'sversion of my sister and friend. But yes." Sue nodded

"But things haven't been... The best recently." Sue admitted "Rachel has started getting... Creepy, almost stalkerish towards me. And I was injected with nano-bots by HYDRA. A year or so ago their leader died, they copied her brainwaves and her thought process and... Nano-bots injected into me to try and turn me into a new version of her. Now I overwhelmed her 'spirit' and got rid of her... But I did go evil for awhile. And there are times when that 'darkness' resurfaces, making my lips turn green. But that is also why I wear this suit, the more I feel the urges/the dark impulses it makes the suit turn greener until it is a dark green. And the white turns to black. So others can judge were I am mentally."

"Holy crap." Kaine whispered

"Damn." Peter and Ben said as one

"If I'm with good people...people I trust, it's not as bad." Sue answered

"But that 'Viper state' of hers has still been more helpful than I want to admit." Another blonde, this one wearing what looked like white fetish gear, commented

And the Parker brothers and Miles' eyes widened, they saw Emma Frost, the White Queen!

Emma Frost, the White Queen of the X-Men and former member of the Hellfire Club. Shoulder-length blonde hair, sea blue eyes, DD-Cup breasts, wearing a snow-white corset with a white cape and white tight trousers that connected to her shoes. Yes her high heeled shoes/boots and her tight trousers were the same bit. This woman seemed like walking sex. And the 'Boners Engaged' signal was lighting up...Not that the boys wanted to react... But there was the fact they wear skintight suits. But Emma did not even seem to notice

"Hello, Emma." Sue spoke, seeing her.

"Hello Susan." Emma Frost nodded, kissing Susan's cheek playfully leaving a white lipstick mark on her cheek

'Oh, heck!' The boys thought with wide eyes.

"Emma, must you tease EVERYONE you know?" Susan rolled her eyes

"Until I find that guy who puts me in my place, yes." Emma joked

"Huh?" Cindy and Mayday blinked

"Emma is a submissive." Susan shrugged

"Huh...Okay." Peter gulped, hearing that. 'She's like the opposite of my world's Emma.' he thought

"Hmm?" Emma hummed gently, looking at Peter.

"W... why are you looking at me?" He blinked

"I thought I heard you." She winked playfully.

"Meep." He mumbled

"Hey guys, finally found you." Anya panted as she and Spider-Gwen ran over to them

"Who's the cutie?" Gwen asked as she looked at Miles

"Who, me?" Miles pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you." Spider-Gwen smiled, winking at him

'Meep!' Miles' eyes widened, almost popping out of his skull and he stumbled back onto the table.

"What's wrong, Anya?" Peter asked

"It just... Took us forever to find you." Anya panted, sitting next to Peter and blushing

"Right, sorry." Peter answered, not noticing her blush

Emma chuckled gently, licking her lips at the sight 'How cute.'

"So *ahem*, H-How was your mission?" Peter asked, clearing his throat.

"Fine." Anya shrugged "It was some world like a Japanese manga. Hulk was Godzilla, you were a teenage ninja and Black Cat a cyborg."

"...Okay, THAT sounds like fun." Ben chuckled with the others nodded in agreement

"And let me guess, I've got kids in that dimension with Black Cat and they're like Genji with that dragon attack." Peter answered jokingly

"...How'd you know that?" Anya asked

"I was right? I was just giving random crazy stuff!" Peter answered

"Multiverse. What can you do?" Sue shrugged

"She's right. You would be surprised how many of these Peter's have like six or seven lovers." Emma nodded And just like that, the collective jaws of Peter, Ben, Kaine and Miles dropped in shock.

"What?!" Mayday gasped

"Yep, not uncommon in the multiverse." Emma smiled

"... The multiverse is weird." Peter commented before they heard a commotion from outside the restaurant

"What the heck's going on out there?" Ben asked

"I dunno. May, stay here with Benjy." Peter spoke protectively

"Okay." May nodded as the rest walked out

The whole debacle was that Spider-Man from earlier, the one who had replaced the blue in his costume with black and the red sections were darker, he also had Iron-Spider-like legs from a backpack while he was yelling at a woman.

This woman was wearing the Black Panther's costume but it had a long naval length Wakandan necklace with three teeth at the end, a dark belt and pouch around her waist and a dark-grey fur-collar that only covered her left-hand shoulder that went partially down her arm.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! What the heck's going on?" Peter called out, trying to cease the fight.

"Get your hand off my person you insect." The dark coloured Spiderman hissed

"'Insect'? YOU are one to talk! Boasting your self-inflated importance!" The Black Panther woman snarled back "You DARE to belittle my Love! My Peter!"

"He was a fool who got in my way, leading to his death!" The other Spider-Man snapped "His stupidity got him killed, I did not need his assistance!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" She clawed out at him, leaping like a wild panther.

"Whoa! Calm it lady!" Kaine frowned, catching her

"Let me go! Let me at him!" She hissed

"Keep that RABID FELINE on a leash!" The Spider-Man answered angrily

Peter frowned. He recognized that suit, that condescending tone, that speech pattern... He growled and grabbed the Spider by his shirt, pulling him close "You aren't fooling me, Otto." He hissed quietly into the man's ear, only a select few with enhanced hearing knowing what he said

"Wh-What did you say?" That Spider-Man asked in fear.

"You heard." Peter growled under his breath "I know it is you in that body, Octavious. And trust me, it won't take long for others to work it out if you keep acting like that. Now back off or I will expose you." Peter threatened

Otto thrust himself off of Peter's grip and backed up, walking off and pushed through the crowd.

"There, was that so hard?" Peter smiled at the others... Only to feel a familiar tingle in the back of his head, twisting to the side to dodge a pair of clawed fingers. It was Spider-Ock, lunging out at Peter's head, but Peter gripped his hand and flipped him over his head and slammed him into the ground "Yeah yeah." Peter rolled his eyes "How'd I know this would happen?"

"Ow...Bastard." Spider-Ock groaned and growled, glaring up at Peter, trying to wrench his arm out of Peter's grip

Peter released his grip, SpOck falling over "You're not worth it." Peter sighed and left with his group. "I'm sorry...THAT ONE is an asshole."

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME PARKER!" SpOck yelled, shooting web and Peter and threw him into a wall

"ARGH!" Peter grunted, trying to rip off the webbing, only to be punched by SpOck

"Peter!" Kaine and Ben called out, but the legs on SpOck's backpack kept them at bay.

"I've got this." Peter assured them, finally breaking the webbing

"Just. Fucking-!" SpOck snarled before he had his own face and nose punched in by Peter's fist.

"Quick to resort to profanity. To aggression. To murder. Just to hide your secret. For your stupid pride." Peter frowned, dodging SpOck's slashes

"I am the SUPERIOR Spider-Man! I am stronger! Smarter! Enhanced by my suit! You are nothing!" SpOck yelled as he slashed with your class "I am willing to kill!"

"So am I." Peter said as everything turned quiet, grabbing SpOck by his wrists and squeezing. He stopped SpOck from being able to move, his grip unbreakable and venom in his voice "I just use it as the LAST of last resorts. I hate death... I will save everyone I can. Killing and acting like it makes you better? Killing is easy. Beating your opponent without killing them, while also focusing on protecting other people and with hope they will become better people? THAT is hard. And that's why people call me Amazing." The surrounding Spider's nodded and smiled in agreement

"Stop! Your insulant! Prattle!" SpOck snapped and slammed his head against Peter's, trying to break his nose, but Peter did not budge. Instead SpOck hissed in pain, like he had hit steel. Peter's will unbreakable

"All you have EVER cared about is your stupid ego." Peter glared "I have always fought for someone else. That is why I am stronger than you." CRUNCH! "And it is why you are a fake."

"Gah!" SpOck yelled as he stumbled back, his gauntlets crumpled in on themselves rendering his tech and his webbing useless "I am the smartest! New York loves me! Jameson endorses me! I have made May's life better! I am the owner of the most successful company on the planet! I have my SpiderBots, my army, my weapons! I am BETTER than you!"

"You still don't get it; do you?" Peter asked

 **CLICK!**

SpOck froze, feeling the barrel of a gun against the back of his head

"Try anything...And I WILL shoot." A Spider-Man spoke, he was wearing a black and green costume, in his hand was a modified gun bearing the mark of HYDRA "Don't tempt me, Doctor Octopus." Every other Spider clearly in agreement, everyone ready to fight if needed

"Curses." SpOck froze, growling, as Weaver walked over

 _"Otto Octavius."_ Weaver frowned, glaring down at the 'Superior Spider-Man'. Yeah, everyone went silent at that

"What?" Otto glared, seeing Weaver there.

 _"How in the MULTIVERSE did YOU get HERE?"_ Weaver asked, stopping over him, glaring down like a force not to be reckoned with

"I'm my world's center. Your Spiders brought me here." He said arrogantly

Weaver chuckled mirthlessly and quietly. Then a little louder...then louder. Covering her upper face while laughing louder and Louder. And LOUDER!  
The Spiders surrounding them looked on in fear...They had NEVER seen Weaver act like this. It was like she was just told the Legendary 'Killing Joke' the joke that kills people because it was so funny. It was chilling and fearful.  
Until she stopped.  
Silencing the reverberations of her voice.  
 _"You fool."_ She answered, having one eye covered while her second eye was piercing Otto's 'soul' _"Do you TRULY believe that?"_

"Of course." he scoffed with an arrogant grin

 _"Well then...Let me show you. How wrong you really are."_ Weaver answered, summoning the web that Otto was currently connected too and she RIPPED him from the web!

Otto's eyes widened in fright, his whole body felt immediately weaker, his armour felt like it was a tonne and his mind was beginning to unravel and fix itself back to 'Peter Parker'... No, worse than that. He and his body was fading away into nonexistence!

 _"There. It's done."_ Weaver answered coldly and sighed in relief as SpOck was completely gone

"... Damn." HYDRA Spider-man blinked "Brutal."

 _"He stole his Peter Parker's life, punched Black Cat's teeth out, quit the Avengers and basically betrayed EVERY ally he's ever had."_ Weaver answered bluntly _"If I had realized he was here before now I would have gotten rid of him sooner."_ And with that she stormed into the restaurant _  
_

"Hey, did Weaver look... Bloated to you?" One random Spider-Girl asked another as she pointed at her stomach

"Shh! Don't let her hear you say that!" A Spider-Man hushed her.

"You okay?" Peter asked the Black Panther woman, Kaine releasing her

"Yes...I'm fine." The Black Panther woman nodded, sighing heavily and much more relaxed knowing Otto was erased from the web

"Who are you?" Ben asked

"Shuri. Sister of King T'Challa and princess of Wakanda." The woman answered, removing her mask and revealed her face. She was a woman of African descent with short black hair and brown eyes, a soft looking woman in her early twenties

'Wow, she's...she's beautiful.' Peter thought to himself and gulped.

"Now...With that settled...I need to get back to my lab." Shuri answered, composing herself

"A lab?" Peter asked, already intrigued

"Of course, I'm working on the Rosenbach-Neuburg theorems. Having access to multiversal technologies and resources; I couldn't pass it up." Shuri answered

"... I think I'm in love." Peter mumbled without thinking

"Yep, we've lost him." Ben sighed with a joking tone.

Shuri frowned at him before she walked away "Humph!"

"Really, Ben?" Kaine rolled his eyes as the Spiders walked off in different directions.

"She was frowning at Peter." Jess 1610 commented as our group of Spiders walked back into the restaurant

In the restaurant, May was hushing Benjy. Weaver's mad laughter was making Benjy cry. Weaver had sat next to her, trying to cheer Benjy up as well _"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Benjy. It's okay."_ Weaver hushed gently, acting like a grandmother _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scar you."_

"Hmm." Benjy grumbled in May's arms, looking up before tucking his face into his arms.

 _"Oh Benjy."_ Weaver whispered sadly

"Wow Weaver." Jess 616 commented with a blink "Are you okay? You seem a bit... Larger since the last time we saw each other. Earlier today."

 _"Because another Spider is about to be born."_ She smiled gently, rubbing her stomach " _It will go off, traveling the web to a world and empowering someone. Spawning a new Spider. Another grandchild. Should be born in another few hours."_

"...Does that get tiresome or worrying? I mean-!" Miles asked nervously and in confusion, apologising immediately.

 _"It's alright, Miles. I understand. But yes, I'm fine."_ Weaver smiled _"It does happen several times a month."_ She admitted _"But I am use to it."_

"...Okay." Miles nodded in understanding while the entire group was a bit weirded out by the thought

"So err...Are we...going on another mission?" Peter asked

"Not yet, I just finished my research." She assured

"Well...Okay." Ben answered

Weaver nodded and sat back, preparing to explain what she had learnt _"First, Morlun is part of a family group called 'The Inheritors'."_ Weaver spoke, starting from the beginning _"They were part of the old multiverse, before the birth of the web."_

"Wait, BEFORE the birth of The Web?" May asked "An OLD universe?"

"So what do they want?" Jess-1610 asked

 _"Well their mortal enemy was a spider god who eventually defeated them and locked them away, forming a web and creating life... As well as a guardian to help spread connections to make life worth it."_ Weaver explained before she waved _"Hi."_ She smiled, joking lightly to show she was said guardian and the spider god was her father _"To put it simply they want to untangle the web, make it fall apart. That threat would, in their eyes, reawaken my father so they could fight him again and 'this time' kill him before then making a universe in their image... Let's just say that does not work that way and they are insane... In a way, they are sort of the origin of the Goblins if you think about it."_

"Jesus...What a bunch of wankers." Kaine commented, keeping the last word to a whisper so that Benjy couldn't hear it.

"Kaine!" Ben snapped at him with a strained hush.

"So... That's what's going on? They are attacking different universes to destroy the web so they can play God?" Peter asked

 _"Basically."_ She nodded

"...What a bunch of Ocks and Goblins." Kaine groaned

 _"How'd you find out my name's for things?"_ Weaver blinked

"Seriously, that's what you call them?" Peter asked

 _"Can you think of anything else to describe a bunch of megalomaniacs?"_ Weaver smiled

"She has a good point." Sue pointed out

"So, stop these monsters, save the web. Go back home happy?" Peter asked "Sounds easy enough."

 _"And try not to die."_ Weaver frowned. _"I don't want to see anyone die."_

 _"You are a loving woman."_ Weaver's Peter smiled as he walked up and hugged her from behind

 _"Hi, babe."_ Weaver smiled gently, holding his hand.

"So, where too next?" Ben asked

 _"You have a day before you are deployed again, unless there is an emergency."_ Weaver explained

"Well...Okay." Jess-1610 answered

"Good, I'm gonna get to training. I'm not going rusty." Kaine answered, walking off.

"Okay. I'm err...I'm gonna go see-" Peter spoke

"Dad; can you wait up, please?" May asked

"Okay?" He blinked

"We better get ready. See you in a bit, Peter." Jess-1610 spoke, walking off with the others.

"Later." Peter waved. As they left Peter stayed with Benjy and May...He felt...Good. Like this was going to happen to him and not just in another universe 'This...Feels right.' Peter thought kindly, holding his alternate reality son in his arms.

"He needs his daddy." Mayday whispered sadly

"Was I...He?" Peter tried to get the right wording. "Was I there? What happened to me?"

"You died protecting us as the other Spiders arrived." She sighed

Peter frowned, using his free arm and hugged his daughter while holding Benjy in his other arm "It'll be okay." He urged

"Daddy." May whispered, hugging back close.

"I missed you." She mumbled

"It's alright. It's alright, May." Peter stroked her back "I'm here for you."

"Daddy." Benjy smiled hugging Peter.

"Hey pal, you sleepy?" Peter smiled

"Hmm." Benjy nodded and yawned.

"Don't worry, go to bed. Daddy's here." He encouraged

Benjy smiled and snuggled into his blanket 'There you go.' May and Peter thought gently.

"Thanks dad." Mayday smiled slightly

"No problem." Peter whispered

* * *

*Outside*

"So, what're you guys gonna do?" Miles asked

"Training." Kaine said, walking off

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Ben called, chasing after him

"Oh fuck off Reilly!" Kaine snapped

"I'll wait for Peter." Cindy and Jess 616 commented, looking at each other for a few seconds

"Same." Anya nodded with a blush

"I don't mind spending time with YOU." Gwen flirted with Miles

"I'll..." Jess 1610 started before she trailed off, seeing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen

She saw a beautiful red-haired Spider-Woman wearing a red and black costume, a full mask except for her free-flowing hair with white eyes.

'Oh my gosh.' Jess-1610 thought, blushing at sight 'S-Should I? I mean...Oh MAN, is she beautiful!' Jess-1610 thought

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me, or talk to me?" The Spider-Woman asked, sounding like a familiar red-head that was known to the Parker Family.

"... No way." Kaine and Ben whispered with wide eyes, Gwen also looking shocked. Miles rolled his eyes and pushed Jess 1610, making her stumble as she got closer to the Spider-Woman

"I... Er... Hi?" Jess 1610 asked, clearly nervous

"Hi. So...Who're you?" The Spider-Woman asked.

"I... I'm Jessica Drew. Who... Who are you?" Jess gulped

"Mary-Jane Watson, Spider-Woman of Earth-7821." The Spider-Woman answered, revealing her face to Jess "Well I go by Scarlet Spider but still."

"Nice to meet you." Jess-1610 answered

"Yeah. So...ANY reason you want to talk to me?" Mary-Jane asked, taking her mask off. She looked exactly like Mary-Jane from Earth-616; flowing red hair, green eyes, beautiful supermodel looks. She was amazing.

"I... Well... You're beautiful." She gulped

Mary-Jane-7821 blinked at that and sighed. Giving off the impression that she had heard all this before.

"What's with her?" Miles whispered to the others, who shrugged

"Listen, no offense, but I've been hit on before." Mary-Jane-7821 answered

"Sorry, I... I wasn't hitting on you." Jess 1610 blushed

"Really?" Mary-Jane-7821 responded

"In my world I am the clone of Peter Parker. He was in a relationship with Mary-Jane when he was alive... And died." Jess 1610 explained "I wasn't hitting on you, well wasn't meaning to. Just... Honestly distracted by your beauty and thoughts of what could have been."

Mary-Jane-7821 blinked at that...and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine." She nodded

"...Want to get something to drink?" Mary-Jane-7821 asked

"Sure." Jess 1610 smiled. The two walked off, leaving the other Spiders in their dust.

"Well...THAT happened." Ben answered

"Good for her." Kaine nodded

"So... How about we go off somewhere?" Gwen smiled, looping her arm around Miles' arm

"Yeah, sounds-sounds good." miles blushed under his mask as he was dragged away by the blonde beauty

"...So~?" Ben asked puckishly.

"No." Kaine answered and walked off.

"Yeah, love you to bro." Ben joked

"Fuck OFF Reilly!" Kaine snapped

* * *

*With Peter*

Peter handed back Benjy back to May, leaving the two in a bedroom so they could sleep. "You relax." Peter nodded with a smile. Both kids were asleep, letting their alternate dimension Dad leave. Peter closed the door and sighed gently with a smile... and lips to lips with Cindy "Hmm?" Peter blinked before he kissed back.

"I've been wet for so long." She shuddered

"I-I bet you have." Peter panted. "But-but May and Benjy-"

"There are other empty rooms." Cindy said, rubbing his bulge

"I-I know but. Hmm!" Peter moaned, feeling his cock getting harder by her touch

"We both need it." She whispered in lust

"I...You...Fine. Okay." Peter sighed and nodded, kissing her and bringing her to another room. The two began to tumble into the bed, stripping off their clothes so they were exposing more and more skin. Well they kept as much of their costumes on as they could, seeing as instincts knew to be prepared if they had to stop suddenly "God, this feels good." Peter moaned gently

"Hmm." Cindy moaned and nodded, sucking his dick

"Oh fuck, yeah!" Peter moaned, licking her pussy while she sucked. He sucked her clit, rubbing her ass

"HMM! Hmm-hmm, hmm!" Cindy moaned over his cock and almost swallowed it all 'Give me that cum.' she thought

"Hmm-hmm-AH!" Peter moaned, cumming into her mouth

Cindy swallowed it all, cumming on his face. The two panted heavily and rested in bed "Come on Parker... My pussy is ready." Cindy shuddered, wishing there was a different taste on her lips

"Alright." Peter answered, sliding from under her and positioned themselves into the doggy position. He slapped the Korean girl's ass, sliding into the wet pussy gently

"AH! Yes! Fuck me hard!" Cindy moaned happily.

"Oh fuck you're still so tight!" He moaned

"Yes, yes! Keep it up! Fuck me, Parker!" Cindy panted

"Cindy!" He moaned as he fucked her harder

"I-In me! Fill me with your seed!" Cindy moaned, arching back and climaxed over his cock as he came. Peter moaned and killed her with his semen. The two fell onto the bed and panted heavily "That... Was good." He smiled gently

"SO good." Cindy moaned contently. "So...What do you think of all these different heroes around here? Spiders and non-Spiders."

"They seem okay." Peter nodded

"Even those blondes?" Cindy asked

"You mean Sue and Emma? Yeah, they're okay." Peter answered, though keeping to himself that they WERE beautiful.

"... I think more than beautiful." Cindy commented, feeling his member against her ass

"Ah-ha...Stupid hormones." Peter blushed. Cindy purred, rubbing her ass against his hardness "Oh man...How're you THIS horny still?" Peter asked

"I guess it's just your pheromones." She shrugged

"Yeah, that's true. I...think I need a shower." Peter spoke.

"Want me to join?" Cindy could not stop herself from asking

Peter blushed at that and gulped, trying to keep SOME control over his pheromones. "I...I'd rather have one on my own."

"Fine." She shrugged. Peter quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower, he needed so time to himself. Cindy dressed herself and left

Peter turned the shower of and began to undress while it heated up. He NEEDED to get this 'fucking Cindy thing' under control. He shook his head, sighing "I need help." He spoke to himself, letting the warm water rain over him "Seriously, I like sex as the next guy but that... Cindy and I have nothing in common. I need a REAL girlfriend." He frowned and rubbed his hand through his hair.

* * *

*with Miles and Gwen*

"So, Gwen; was it?" Miles asked nervously. "Where're we going?"

"Somewhere nice."

"I...Okay." Miles nodded

Gwen had lead Miles to a movie theatre, thinking there might be something good on "A date, come on." She grinned

"O-Okay." Miles blushed and nodded, going inside with her to get a good seat. He hadn't been on a date for a while

"So, do you mind if **I** picked the film?" She asked

"Sure." He nodded. They headed in and saw a few films names that seemed to be quite good...and they saw four familiar people walking through.

"So THAT'S what happens at the end of the series." A brown haired man spoke, looking at his black-haired friend. "What's the odds that it'll get rebooted and recast?"

"Not taking that bet." The black haired, glasses wearing male shook his head

"I was just giving an opinion." The first man spoke and shrugged

"So...We've FINALLY gotten out of the movie halls?" A blond haired woman wearing a black jacket and a blue tie asked

"Looks like it AND we can put this joke to rest." A second blonde haired woman answered, her hair was curled at the sides like horns.

"Yeah...Oh. Err...I think we broke reality." The brown-haired man spoke, pointing to Miles and Gwen.

"... Writer crew now reversing, writer crew now reversing, writer crew now reversing." The black haired man said, the four walking backwards back into the cinema

"...Well, THAT happened." Miles blinked

"That was kinda funny." Gwen chuckled lightly. Miles nodded in agreement, the two going to see the movie Gwen chose "I hope you like Star Wars." Gwen smiled, leading the way.

"Guess I do." He nodded

"Good, cause you're gonna love this one." Gwen smiled

* * *

*With Kaine*

Kaine and Ben where in a giant gym, training. They weren't going to let Morlun or ANY villains get the better of them. They weren't the only Spider's training though. There were others, particularly a yellow and blue suited Spider with claws and a red-suited Spider that seemed to be a Symbiote.

"Who are they?" Kaine asked

"...Want to go and ask?" Ben half-joked.

Kaine sighed and rolled his eyes at that.

"Her name's 'Sarah' and the kid in red is called 'Nicky'." Ben answered

"Sarah and Nicky?" He asked

"Yeah, I didn't name them." Ben answered. "Look, go over and talk to them. It's not gonna kill you."

"Fine." Kaine grumbled, the two walking over

"Good work out." Sarah spoke

"Same for you." Nicky answered, a faint hint of a Russian accent to his tone.

Kaine raised an eyebrow, getting a good look at the two

Sarah had short black hair and hazel eyes, her body was toned and slim; it looked like she was very athletic and strong.  
Nicky had brown hair with flecks of red and blue eyes. He was bulkier but not by much, like he was wearing armour. But that could be attributed to his Symbiote.

"Hello?" Kaine asked

"Hmm?" Sarah looked at Kaine.

"Oh, Dyadya Kaine." Nicky spoke, speaking respectfully to Kaine

"What did you call me?" Kaine glared

"Sorry, it means 'Uncle'." Nicky responded.

"... More Parker kids?" He blinked

"Yes, that's right. My mother is Laura Kinney." Sarah answered

"Natasha Romanoff." Nicky pointed to himself.

"... He had kids with Black Widow and that new chick Wolverine?" Kaine blinked in disbelief

Sarah frowned at that and SNIKT her claws out from her knuckles and feet. Much like her own mother, she had two coming from her hands and one from her feet, right between her toes.

Nicky brought out a picture of him, Peter, Natasha and a similar looking man. "Moya sem'ya. My family."

"So you're some balls, kid." Kaine commented to Sarah

"Damn straight." Sarah answered

"So... What are your stories?" Kaine asked

"I'm a genetic-son of Black Widow and Spider-Man, created by MODOK and HYDRA." Nicky answered. "I'm the younger brother of 'twins', my brother 'Ben'."

"Another Ben." Ben joked

"And your story?" Kaine asked

"My mother and father had a bit of a whirlwind romance before they had me." Sarah answered

"Just...'a whirlwind romance'?" Kaine deadpanned

"Yeah. They got together shortly after I was born, like nearly a year later." Sarah nodded "When my dad learnt what their whirlwind romance ended with."

"...Fucking hell, Peter." Kaine groaned and facepalmed

"Hey, it was my mum's fault there. She went traveling and never called/told him." Sarah admitted

"Ah." Kaine retracted his last point.

"It's fine." Sarah answered.

"We better get moving." Nicky spoke, putting his picture away.

"Why?" Ben asked

"I think it might be time for our next mission. That's why." Nicky answered

"You two team up a lot?" Kaine asked

"Yeah. We work well together." Sarah nodded

"More of a recent thing, honestly." Nicky answered

"...You mentioned a brother. Where is he?" Ben asked

"In our home dimension." Nicky answered

"And your suit?" Kaine asked

The Symbiote Suit began to move, giving off a 'second head' sort of thing, to look at Kaine. "My Symbiote 'Dragoon'."

"'Dragoon'? Why's it called that and not something like 'Neuro-Toxin' or something?" Kaine asked

"Becuase OUR Symbiotes didn't LIKE poison sounding names." Nicky answered

"Our?" Ben asked

"Benjy has one, his is called 'Vanguard'." Nicky explained

"I think he means, explain their origin please." Kaine commented

"Konechno." Nicky sighed.

"English please?" Kaine asked

"'Of course'. I'll try and keep my Russian to a minimum." Nicky answered with an awkward smile "It started months after Benjy and I were born; Carnage appeared in New York and was destroying everything. When the Symbiote was cornered, it latched itself onto Benjy making him into a 'Young Carnage'. Weaver intervened and killed Cassidy and erased him AND Carnage from our dimension, but Benjy was rendered deaf when we tried to remove the Symbiote off him before."

"Oh crap." Ben blinked

"We took him to SHIELD and they had the tech to help." Nicky continued to recap

"Why not go to Dr Strange or Iron Man? One's a billionaire and the other one IS a freakin' doctor." Kaine asked

"Because they 'Can't fix those sorts of problems'." Nicky air-quoted with a sarcastic tone. "SHIELD had the Venom Symbiote already on board and it had sprouted out Dragoon and Vanguard already, they chose us as their hosts and...We get along great." He smiled, feeling nostalgic by it all.

"... Well I have heard weirder." Ben blinked "Did you know there is a Spider-Man here who is Japanese and has a giant robot?"

Kaine blinked at that. There's a Spider with a giant robot?

"Yes. And he's AWESOME." Sarah and Nicky nodded with a smile.

"Worried about letting him near kids but he's awesome." Sarah jokes dryly, clearly being a bit more like her mother there

Kaine snorted a laugh at that and smiled. "I like your sense of humour."

"Thanks Unc, you were my favourite baby sitter." She grinned

Kaine blinked at that. "I am?"

"Yep." Sarah nodded, hugging him quickly

Kaine was taken back by this...Ben and Nicky responded with a smile "Any jokes..." Kaine glared at them.

"You'll get none from me." Nicky answered honestly.

"No problem." Ben answered with a thumbs up

"Yeah yeah, quiet bubs." Sarah said, a familiar verbal tick

'She really IS Logan's grandkid.' Kaine thought

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Jess 616, Anya, Sue and Emma where waiting for Peter to come down "So...What do you do in your home universes?" Anya asked nervously

"What's brought this up?" Jess-616 asked

"Trying to break the ice." Emma smiled gently, explaining Anya's question.

"Mostly keep the girls out of trouble." Susan shrugged

"Yeah? And I guess that's a big responsibility." Anya answered

"It can be. BUT it's worth it most of the time." Susan responded again

"Me? Not much." Emma shrugged "I guess manipulating rich dicks was fun, and yes I mean that in both interpretations of dick."

"Gross!" Anya shuddered jokingly.

"You don't change, Emma." Jess-616 answered with a chuckle "No matter the universe."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Emma smiled

"I KNOW you do." Susan chuckled

"Good." She grinned

"Um...weird question: how many children DOES Peter have in the Multiverse?" Anya asked nervously.

"It is the multiverse. Technically infinite." She said scientifically

"That...Is a reasonable answer." Jess-616 answered

That was when Peter walked down "Hey everyone." Peter spoke, giving a wave to them.

"You took your time." Jess commented to her future baby daddy

"I err, had to have a long think." Peter half-lied.

"Okay." Anya nodded, accepting that whole Emma grinned

"So, what're we talking about?" Peter asked

"Girl stuff." Jess-616 answered

"That's good." He joked

"So, are we on the clock again or what?" Peter asked. Suddenly Emma and Sue wrapped their arms around Peter's, draging him away "GAH! What's happening?" Peter called out

"Should we...?" Anya asked

"No." Jess-616 shook her head. "Hmm~, I think I'll have a coke."

Back with Peter, Sue and Emma; the two women had stopped Peter flailing around and had calmed him down. The two where leading him around, cheerful "Um, can I ask where you're taking me?" Peter asked

"Somewhere fun." Sue nodded

"And don't worry, you're going to like it." Emma added

"Okay?" He blinked

Soon Emma and Sue stopped, letting go of Peter's arms.

"... Are those... Labs?" Peter blinked in awe at the high tech facilities

"Yep. Some of THE MOST highly sophisticated labs in the multiverse." Sue nodded

"AND accessible to all who wish to use them." Emma nodded

Peter was basically drooling at this point

"I think we broke his brain." Sue chuckled

"I KNOW we have." Emma pointed to her own forehead "Maybe we can do more later." She laughed

Sue shook her head with a smile and thought 'Here's hoping.' She crossed her fingers behind Peter's head. The two beautiful blondes high-fived gently, the three walking inside

Inside Peter saw a colossal sized room with various means of science. Biology, Earth and Alien-Technology, Chemistry. Peter was having a nerd-gasm. His eyes where basically sparkling joy

"You know, you CAN go and work." Emma spoke.

"Yesyesyes!" Peter nodded, going to a computer

"How long till we have to pull him away from those?" Emma asked

"If he's anything like Petra...A while." Sue joked

"I'm sure we can think of a way to distract him." Emma licked her lips

"Emma." Sue shook her head with a smile.

"It's ONE way to distract him." Emma responded. Sue just flicked her gently

Back with Peter, he was working and looking around at all this amazing technology. He was grinning in excitement, getting to work "Alright, time to make some magic." Peter cracked his fingers and began to get some materials. So many ideas flashed through his head as he typed away 'Stronger Fluid, self-repairing suit, the potential for a company. It's all flying through my mind a million miles an hour.' He thought "Oh! Flamethrower webs! And... Yeah, ice needle explosives! Oh oh! I could improve my spider tracers!"

Yeah, Peter was like a kid in a candy store

Over by the Technology Side of things, Shuri was working on a project of her own. Some special new armoured suit, it seemed. It was mainly black at this point with some silver markings at this point, like a blank canvas. She hummed, wondering what she could add "Let me see...This could be here...And there could be some enhanced mesh here." She spoke to herself. She and Peter walked off, to get some equipment needed and...

 **BOOM!**

"Ow!" Shuri groaned

"Hnn, Sorry. I wasn't looking." Peter apologised as he was getting up. They fell over, Peter atop the African princess

"Ow, again?" Shuri groaned, looking up at Peter.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry." Peter apologised gulping and blushing, getting up from her "I have no idea what happened." He mumbled

"Looks like, we were BOTH preoccupied." Shuri thought aloud

"Yeah, making some tech." Peter nodded

"I was making a new Vibranium suit." Shuri responded

"I'm making a noise canceling suit, an improvement of an old anti-sonic suit I once made. With added invisibility options and an inbuilt EMP." Peter listed off, the two sharing a look and a grin

"Sounds like you need some of MY tech to help you out." Shuri commented. "From what you're saying."

"And it sounds like you have the perfect basis to make the perfect stealth sure." Peter commented just as casually "And from what you are saying, you need my help."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'no' to an equal work and a partner." Shuri answered. Peter nodded, the two heading to work with excitement. It took a few hours and several debates over the style of the costume with additional features, but they were done.

A new suit, gleaming in the light

A red-coloured Vibranium weave costume.  
It was mainly red with some black webbing all over

"Well, considering we argued for a solid couple of hours...We did a good job." Peter spoke proudly.

"I still feel like we could have added the sonic generator." Shuri shrugged

"Trust me...Wouldn't have worked." Peter sighed, shaking his head "Well, I think this constitutes a drink. Lemonade?" Peter asked

"Something stronger." She shook her head

"Right...Whiskey?" Peter asked

"Sure." she nodded. The two headed out to the bar, thinking that this was fun...How they had a lot in common, in regards to science.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Jess 1610 and Mary-Jane where on a date

Yep, you read that right. They were now on a date.

Well you'd probably know that from reading but hey, just to help your memory

"So...Wait. You're the female clone you a male Spider?" Mary-Jane asked

"Yep." Jess nodded

"God damn...Not the weirdest thing I've ever heard but...It's close." Mary-Jane answered

"Oh...Really?" Jess-1610 asked

"Yeah. And some of these Spiders have REALLY crazy histories." Mary-Jane answered

"Like?"

"Well, one Spider was a former leader of HYDRA. Another is the lover of Death itself. And another has a clone-kid with Deadpool...Not even joking about that one." Mary-Jane answered

"... What?" Jess asked in disbelief

"No shit. Here, Wade even gave pictures on his social media." Mary-Jane answered, bringing the pictures up and passed her phone to Jess-1610

Jess blinked, looking at the picture

On the picture was a group picture of Wade with Shiklah on the right, Peter and Barbra Morse AKA Mockingbird on the left and in the centre was a blue-skinned, six-eyed girl with blonde hair who had six arms and in two of them was a teddy bear.

In Wade's hands were the words 'Best Daddies!' with a half Spider-Man half Deadpool logo between the two words.

"Err..." Jess-1610 tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Exactly." MJ smiled

Jess-1610 handed back the phone and looked nervous about the picture.

"Crazy multiverse." Mary-Jane answered

"Agreed." Jess nodded

"So...What do you want to do now?" Mary-Jane asked

"I guess... Hey, aren't you a model?" Jess asked, changing the subject

"I am." Mary-Jane nodded, taking a drink.

"What's that like?" Jess-1610 asked

"Tiering." She shrugged

"Ah...Added with all the Super-Heroing, I bet THAT didn't help." Jess-1610 added

"Some nights, sleep is hard." she admitted

"Well, maybe being here helps?" Jess-1610 asked "Besides getting stared at because 'Mary-Jane'."

"Yeah, that too." Mary-Jane sighed and nodded, holding her hand

'Hmm!' Jess-1610 thought happily, feeling her hand holding hers. That was when the sky turned red "What the-? What's happening?" Jess-1610 asked

"Shit hitting the fan." Mary-Jane answered "Weaver is calling all Spiders and friends to gather."

"Then let's go." Jess-1610 answered, the two running to the center of the world.

Around the different sections, every Spider was coming to get their orders from their Grandmother...as weird sounding as it was.

Soon all of the Spiders were now in the center of the world, Weaver standing among them to tell them of their next mission _"Everyone. We are in big trouble."_ She frowned

"How much trouble?" Captain America Spider-Man asked

"Something that probably constitutes the sky turning to blood." HYDRA Spider-Man answered, pointing to the sky.

 _"The Inheritors... Have began taking Scions."_ She frowned

"What? What're Scions?" Were some Spiders thoughts while others were talking in anger and fear. "Oh god, no! No, no, no!"

 _"For those who do not know, Scions are a special totem type. The children of a Spider."_ She explained

The Spiders who weren't informed before looked in shock now. The Inheritors were stealing their KIDS?

 _"Now we need to work fast in order to get them back."_ Weaver spoke _"But first we must work out where they are taking the kids."_

"I say we find one an break him until it talks!" A Venom-Suit and spiked Spider-Man hissed.

"Agreed." Several Spiders nodded

"Guys, we're not like that." Captain America Spider-Man spoke, trying to quell the blood lust.

"What if was YOUR kid?" Another Spider snapped

"I'm feeling the SAME as you all now. But I don't let bloodlust cloud my judgement." He responded

"How about we leave the 'main' Peter to make the call?" Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man 2099, asked

"Wha-me?" Peter asked pointing to himself in shock. Yeah, EVERY Spider was looking at him now

"Your call, Parker." A Spider spoke, wearing an inverted coloured costume.

"I... Er..." Peter whispered as his brain came to a halt, shaking his head seconds later "Okay. I need a few Spiders to speak to Weaver and amongst themselves. Look at the taken Scions, work out any possible patterns. And I mean patterns PLURAL. And once you have those, work out which Scions are most likely to be the next targets. Then give me said info."

The Spiders agreed at that, some of them going to Weaver and others going to do the other thing Spidey said

Everyone basically went their own directions, Peter whipping some sweat from his brow "Nice control, Peter." Sue spoke reassuringly.

"Thanks." He muttered, Emma hugging him close. He squeaked a little as he felt Emma's breasts press against him...But honestly, he felt a LITTLE better, being reassured like this.

"That authority was hot." She purred

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..." Peter blushed, laughing awkwardly.

"She's a sub, remember?" Susan sighed, pulling Emma back by the ear "Bad girl."

"Nya." Emma mewed playfully as she was dragged away.

"... Weird." Kaine commented

"Multiverse, Bro." Ben sighed with a shake of his head "So, what do we do?" Ben asked

"Let's check over the ships. Make sure they are all in working condition." Peter stated simply

"Good thinking, anyone know how to fix one of these things?" Kaine asked as they approached the 'space-port'.

"We are smart. We can figure it out." Peter said simply, confident in all three

Kaine smiled and chuckled. "Alright then."

* * *

*time skip*

It took a while, but the Parker Brothers had checked all the ships. They were ship worthy as Weaver walked up to her

 _"I see you three have been busy."_ Weaver spoke

"Yeah." Ben smiled

"All ships are ready for take-off." Kaine spoke

 _"Good."_ She nodded, frowning _"These Inheritor's... Goblin totems... they are disgusting."_

"Don't need to tell US twice." Kaine answered

"How're YOU doing?" Peter asked kindly, seeing that Weaver was still pregnant.

 _"I'll be fine. Besides, THIS...ISN'T the first time I've been through this."_ Weaver reassured him _"Not even the hundredth. Or thousandth. Don't let my amazing looks fool you, I AM rather old."_ She joked/teased

"Just looking out for you." Peter answered honestly

Weaver smiled and patted his head. _"You're such a good boy."_

Kaine and Ben snickered behind his back at that action "Shut it." Peter frowned lightly

 _"Now, let's get some bastards."_ Weaver spoke fiercely

"The research groups are finished?" Peter asked hopefully

 _"Yes, come."_ She nodded

"Great, now we got to listen to Science Talk." Kaine joked

"We will ask them to simply state the facts." Ben joked

"Guys, come on." Peter frowned. The two nodded and ran off

With the Science Group, they were finishing up their third checks with their search "There." One nodded "We have narrowed the potential targets down as far as we can, I'm of it."

"I hope you're right." Another grumbled

"If we're right, this is going to be VERY difficult." Another Spider spoke

"We have to be right." Spidey 2099 frowned "The patterns all point to them. Unless we are missing important parts of the Map of the Web, this HAS to be it."

"What 'Has to be it'?" Ben asked as the Parker Brothers and Weaver arrived

"The other team worked out that the largest pattern, the main pattern, that connect the Scions kidnapped are that their mothers are incredibly powerful beings." 2099 explained

"We believe we have narrowed it down." A Peter in the Iron Spider suit nodded

"Okay, so who're are they?" Kaine asked

"Several potential targets." A spider in a yellow costume and seemed to be made of electricity "Two in the same world. Elsa and Kristoph, children of a female Loki and a female Thor. A daughter from some woman called Lillith. And a girl called Susan Mary, daughter of Lady Deadpool. There are some others but I have already given them to Weaver."

"'Elsa and Kristoph'?" Kaine asked with a raised eyebrow, Ben was snickering to himself as he heard that.

"Seriously?" Peter sighed

"Their mothers loved 'Frozen'. Don't judge." The 'Electro-Spider' answered

The others nodded gently at that

"So these four are the most likely to be targetted now?" Peter asked, calming down from hearing his alternate son and daughter's names.

"That's right." Electro-Spider nodded

"The list we gave Weaver are less likely but still potential targets. She will send smaller teams to take care of them." A vampire Spiderwoman explained "The rest of us will go as you order."

"Um... Thanks... I... Want to say 'Jess'?" Peter responded, not sure which Spiderwoman this was. He quickly turned to the Electro-Spider and asked. "Dude, what's her name?"

The vampire Spiderwoman growled gently at that, finding it rude...but somewhat understandable since they hadn't met before.

"Oh, thank you 'Hm-HHM-Hm'." Peter answered in a joking fashion.

"For your information I am Anya." She stated simply with a snarl "My world is 10 years in the future. Mutations started happening, I became a vampire to protect New York from monsters."

"Ah, right... I-err... Sorry, Anya." Peter apologised

"Be careful boss, most Anya's have a school girl crush on their Spider-Man." Iron Spider laughed

"Do NOT!" Vampire-Anya snapped, glaring at Iron Spider

"Do to!" Iron Spider grinned "You even told me how you wanted to fuck your Peter but he's with that Vampire Queen Jubilee."

Upon hearing that Vampire-Anya snapped ad leapt at Iron Spider in order to shut him up... all the while Kaine was laughing his mask off. Ben pulled his suit's neck nervously as he had an Anya in his world, who was only starting her carrier as Arana

"Umm... EVERY Anya?" Peter gulped

"Gack! EVERY Anya." Iron Spider choked, trying to pull Vampire-Anya off of him.

"I'm gonna suck out every last drop of your blood!" She snapped/hissed

"Oh boy Peter." Kaine laughed

"Kaine, REALLY? You're gonna milk this aren't you?" Peter groaned

"Until you taste that forbidden fruit, yes." He grinned

Peter face palmed at that and grabbed the list. "Let's go. We've got work to do."

The others nodded, heading out leaving the chaos behind them

"Ack! Guys, little help?" Iron Spider asked, still struggling to get Vampire-Anya off of him.

* * *

*with the girls*

"So here we get spare gear if we need it?" Jess-616 asked, clipping on a new belt full of gear.

"That's right." Sue nodded

Cindy yawned, adjusting her suit

"Oh I'm sorry, are we BORING you?" Sue asked, finding Cindy's yawn insulting.

"Sorry, just had a... Er... tough work out earlier." She blushed

"Right...!" Emma spoke sarcastically, not believing it. Especially as she saw what Peter and Cindy had done thanks to Cindy's mind

"So, I guess this is all our gear for the missions?" Cindy asked

"Seems like it." Anya nodded

"Good, here." Sue spoke, passing Cindy a web cartridge and shooters.

"I make my own." Cindy answered

"Doesn't hurt to have a back-up." Sue responded

"Why do you two have web stuff?" Mayday asked them

"Because someone has to help with this stuff." Sue answered. The girls nodded, the Parker Brothers and Miles approaching them

"Hey girls. Gearing up?" Ben asked

"Yeah, we are...Where's Gwen?" Mayday asked

"She's coming." Miles answered "She's working with another group."

"Ah, okay." Mayday nodded

"We've got our list." Peter added, raising the list in his hand "We are going to split up, being in charge of the different teams."

"Alright, which team is going where?" Cindy asked and once again, all attention on Peter

"Okay...Cindy; you, May and Miles will go and check on Susan Mary." Peter spoke

"Weird name." Cindy commented but nodded

"Kinda. Ben, you and Kaine go to find Elsa and Kristoph." Peter ordered

"What?!" Kaine snapped "You're pairing me with blondie again?!"

"Unless you want to switch with Miles?" Peter asked

"Fine with me!" Kaine responded

"Hey! I'm not so bad!" Ben glared

"There is only so much 'buddy buddy' I can take." Kaine frowned "Come on, kid." Be added, dragging Miles away

"Help?" Miles squeaked as his feet were dragging.

"Well... The next group is me, Anya and Emma." Peter listed off "While the final group is Sue with both Jess'."

"I'll go tell them." Sue answered, walking off.

'Yes!' Emma smiled internally.

"You guys are protecting Lilith!" Peter called, turning to Emma and Anya "We will be protecting the child of a mix of Phoenix and Jean Grey."

"Phoenix AND Jean? Oh boy." Emma gulped, recalling a different universe.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Anya reassured her.

"Let's head out." Peter nodded. As they headed to their respective missions, Peter and his team got strapped in to head to find Peter and Jean's kid. Once again, Peter got into the captain's chair

"If you start quoting 'Star Trek', I'm putting music on." Anya spoke with a serious deadpan

"Says the Twitter-holic." He rolled his eyes

"I'm recovering!" She huffed

Emma just sat in her own seat, subtly reading both Peter's and Anya's minds. She grinned at their thoughts, giggling. Soon, they emerged into the world of Phoenix-Jean, mostly it looked like New York but a decade or so later.

"So high tech." Anya mumbled

"Yeah; hey, what's your cell rating?" Peter asked

"Um..." Anya thought, getting out her phone. "WHOA! THAT is fast." She gasped, seeing her internet boot up instantly

"What?" Peter asked

"My internet isn't laggy. It's freaking fast!" Anya answered

"Can we focus?" Emma asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Looks like the Inheritors aren't here yet." Peter commented

"Yes, it does look like it." Emma nodded

"Can we park it on the beach?" Anya pointed down.

"OR, the tops of the roofs?" Peter responded

"But... The beach!" Anya whinned

"Alright, alright...We'll go to the beach." Peter groaned and sighed

"Yes!" She cheered "Do we have swimsuits on this thing?"

"I DOUBT there's swimsuits, Anya." Peter answered

"Ahem." Emma gesture herself, showing off her revealing outfit.

"Your costume doesn't count, Emma." Peter deadpanned

"But we can't swim in our hero suits." Anya complained

"Okay, check the back. There MIGHT be something." Peter answered. "But don't forget that we're on a mission."

"Yes! Thank you!" Anya grinned and hugged him, running off

"Err...N-No problem." Peter blushed and hid his face with his mask. After all, he felt her breasts against his chest even if they weren't too big

Emma noted Peter's thoughts, almost screaming out at her. She smiled and headed off, going to get changed. She shook her ass sexily as she left

'Oh my god, WHY did I give myself the Sub-Emma and the cute Anya?' Peter thought, glad both girls where gone. After all, he had gotten a boner 'Dang it.' He frowned

* * *

*With Miles and Kaine*

The two emerged from the Web, onto Earth 376 "Okay, here we go." Kaine spoke, landing the ship on a rooftop.

"So, who're we after again?" Miles asked innocently

"This Peter's kids. 'Elsa' and 'Kristoph'...Only HE would name them that." Kaine sighed, opening the hatch door "This should be his house."

"THIS is his house?" Miles asked in shock, seeing it and saw that it was an Asgardian designed castle!

"Yeah. Another world where he's rich." Kaine nodded

"Wow, I'm almost jealous." Miles admitted

"Don't be, knowing Peter... He'd probably give it to charity." Kaine answered honestly and with a bit of pride in his brother but since he was rather pour, still a bit annoyed. He gave a loud knock on the door, thinking that he'd be in.

Seconds later two children opened the door "Hello?" A black haired and green eyed girl asked as she looked up. She was wearing a green and black shirt and black trousers

The second was a blonde haired boy with hazel eyes, wearing a blue and red shirt and blue trousers. "Uncle Kaine?" The boy asked

"Unc..." Kaine started before he realised what was going on "Y-eah! That's right... Is your dad in?" Kaine played along.

"No, he's at work." The girl shook her head

"Well...Can WE come in?" Kaine asked kindly.

"Um...We'd have to ask our mothers." The boy answered

"But it's Uncle Kaine!" He tried to urge

"Two-two seconds." The girl spoke, going off to find her mother.

"...Hi Miles. You okay?" The boy asked politely.

"Yes." He nodded

The girl came back and nodded to her brother. "You're allowed to come in. It's usually you call before coming."

"It's fine." Kaine waved off, smiling awkwardly as the two walked in

Inside the two Spiders saw the interior decor, seeing the wealth of the Parkers in full view. Pictures of the family, Parker Industries, even tapestries from Asgard "Whoa, I'm kinda intimidated." Miles whispered

Kainn simply nodded in agreement, a woman walking in

The woman was taller and more voluptuous looking, long black hair with D-Cup breasts. She was wearing a black and green dress with golden accents. "Kaine, Miles. It's good to see you."

"Hey." Kaine waved, trying to remember who the mother's in this world was

"Nice to see you too." Miles followed up.

"We're looking for Peter, know where he is?" Kaine lied.

"Should be at work." The woman answered

"We said that." The girl, most likely Elsa, commented

"R-right." Kaine chuckled awkwardly.

"Are you two alright?" The boy, by process of elimination, was Kristoph

"Yep." Miles smiled

"Loki, what's going on?" A voice called out through the other end of the house.

'LOKI?!' Both Kaine and Miles froze in shock

"Just some visitors." The mischief goddess called. Coming from the door was a red and silver shirted D-Cup woman with blue trousers; long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Th-Thor?" Kaine asked himself in a stunned whisper

"Kaine, you okay?" She asked, blinking and frowning

"Um-Y-Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kaine answered nervously and cautiously. He laughed nervously, not looking at her

"Um, listen; Loki, Thor-" Miles began to speak

"Tori. I don't go by 'Thor' anymore. I haven't for a long time." Tori answered, folding her arms.

"'Tori'...Err...Listen, this might sound weird, but...Have you seen anything weird lately?" Miles asked

"Define weird?" Loki frowned

"Like a giant vampiric creature after Kristoph and Elsa. Anything like that?" Kaine answered bluntly

"... What? They blinked

"Mother, what are they talking about?" Elsa asked in a scared voice

"I don't know." Loki said honestly

"What do you MEAN, 'giant vampiric creature'?" Tori asked, her eyes sparking with lightning.

"Er..." Kaine gulped

* * *

*With Cindy, Mayday and Ben*

"Okay, so...tell me again." Cindy began to speak, standing on a rooftop with Mayday and Ben "WHEN DID THEY DO THIS!?" Overlooking New York they saw a castle motif Parker Industries.

"No idea." Mayday blinked

"Something tells me that Wade may have done something with this." Ben theorized

"YAHOO!" A woman's voice called out, swinging throughout the skylines of New York.

"Huh?" They blinked and turned to look at the figure. There they saw a young blue-skinned woman with six arms, using natural webbing and swung around the city.

"Who's that?" Cindy asked

"Probably Susan Mary." Mayday joked

Ben looked down at the picture in his hand, back to the girl and nodded "Yep. That's her alright."

"She seems fine." Cindy commented

That was when the child hung upside down from a webline, looking at them "Hi." She spoke cheerfully.

"GAH!" Sue jumped back

"Are you Susan-Mary?" Mayday asked kindly, like she was talking to Benjy.

"Uh-huh. Susan-Mary Parker-Wilson. Bit of a mouthful but my parents are proud." Susan-Mary smiled

"Good. Good...Err question." Ben asked

"Okay, nice guy." Susan-Mary nodded

"Are your parents close?" Ben asked again

"Yes, at work." She nodded, two of her arms pointing at the 'castle'

"Uh-huh...And where's your home?" Ben questioned, rubbing his neck as he looked at the strange niece

"Hmm." Susan-Mary pointed again to the castle.

"Huh...Work from home." Mayday quipped

"Clever." Cindy nodded

"Can you take us to them?" Sue asked kindly

"Um...Okay. But Daddy might be busy working." Susan-Mary answered. "But Mummy Bobbi might be in."

"... Bobbi?" The three blinked

* * *

*With Sue, Jess 616 and Jess 1610*

"Okay, so who're we after again?" Jess-1610 asked

"Really? We went over this." Jess-616 answered

"There's a lot of names to remember." Jess-1610 responded

"It's okay Jess. Miles and Kaine are with the Asgardians; Peter, Anya and Emma have gone to find Jean/Phoenix; Ben, Cindy and Mayday have gone to find Susan-Mary." Sue explained. "WE have to go find this 'Lilith'."

Both Jess' nodded, glad one of them could understand it all

"Here, looks like we're coming up to the universe." Sue spoke, pointing ahead. The ship entered the world, which looked like any other

"Okay...Now, any clue where they would be?" Jess-1610 asked

"The ship naturally leads us within a few meters of the Spider." Sue answered

"So Peter and Lilith will be around here, then." Jess-616 nodded.

"Since we're on a roof...chances are, they're down on the ground." Jess-1610 surmised.

"Good thinking." Sue nodded as she landed the ship "Okay, now we've got to check for this world's Peter." Sue spoke

The Jess' nodded, the three slipping into the building. The trio walked out of the building, thinking that they wouldn't attract too much attention. They figured that he and Lilith might be in, but it didn't hurt to be stealthy "Who even IS Lillith anyway?" Jess 616 asked, her tone having slight jealousy in it

"I'm not certain. But when I asked Weaver before she seemed... Apprehensive. Like she knew an alternate version of her and wasn't happy." Sue answered. Jess 1610 shrugged and knocked on the door of a building. She recognised the way the door looked, a house Peter would live in

Opening the door, was a voluptuous woman with long flowing black/red hair going down to her peach shaped buttocks, E-Cup breasts and an hourglass figure.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The woman asked

"Um...Yeah. We're looking for Peter Parker?" Jess-1610 asked

"He's my husband. Why do you want to look for him?" The woman asked

"It's important. It's about Spider-Man." Jess-616 answered

"Oh, Jess. Sue!" The woman smiled as she saw the two "Come in."

"Err...Okay, thank you." Sue blinked and entered.

Inside the living room, it had baby toys on the carpet and pillows on the floor by the settee, with a tired Peter Parker sleeping with a black and red-haired girl in his arms "Sorry about the mess. Belle was having some 'mummy and daddy playtime'." The woman smiled "... Now why did Weaver send you?" She frowned

"You know about Weaver?" Jess-1610 asked

"I know ALL about my grandmother-in-law. So I'll ask again: WHY did Weaver send you?" The woman asked

"Well, it's about your child." Jess-616 began to answer. "Something called an 'Inheritor' might be coming to steal her."

The woman's eyes widened and then constricted, her eyes glowed a dark burning red and then calmed down. "They'd have to get through ME first."

"Sorry, just...I'm trying to place you and yet, I've got nothing. Who are you?" Jess-1610 asked, trying to be polite.

"Lillith." She stated simply

"'Lillith'?" Jess-1610 responded

"Yes." The now named 'Lillith' responded. Peter and Belle stirred in their sleep hearing the voices to the side of them "Looks like some's waking up." Lillith spoke. "Please, sit. I'll get the kettle on...and you can tell me EVERYTHING that's happening." She spoke with a dark yet hypnotic voice. The three nodded, doing as they where told "Any preference to drink?" Lillith asked

"Hmm~, coffee." Peter mumbled in his sleep, waking up.

"Juice." Betty mumbled just as tiredly, saying one of the few words she could

"Okay, baby." Lillith answered.

"Huh? Jess? Sue? When did you come in?" Peter asked, seeing the two "... And another, teenage, brunette Jess?"

"Hi." Jess-1610 waved.

"Weaver sent them." Lillith spoke, walking in with a tray of drinks and a baby bottle.

"Oh? How is she?" Peter asked tiredly, yawning at the end.

"Fine, but we're here to warn and protect you. Oh, thanks." Jess-616 answered, receiving a drink from Lillith.

"From?" Lillith asked

"A group of beings called 'Inheritors'. They're after the children of Spiders." Sue explained "We don't know why."

"But only the children of spiders who have mated with powerful beings." Jess 1610 continued in a very scientific tone

"Huh. Guess that's our little Belle all over." Peter spoke simply.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Lillith asked

"Honestly, no." The trio answered honestly.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Feel that sun!" Anya cheered. She was dressed in just a black backless one piece swimsuit that had the black spider of her suit spread over her stomach

"Yeah, it-it feels great." Peter blushed, wearing blue three quarter shorts as he saw Anya and Emma in their bathing costumes.

Emma's was MUCH more revealing. A thin small, white bikini top with a golden ring between her two breasts as the ring connected the two cups of the bikini top. Meanwhile she had a small white bikini thong which where tied at the sides...It was good for Peter since he was wearing loose shorts.

Emma's was very revealing and sexy while Anya's hugged her thin young body teasingly

'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!' Peter screamed internally and heard Emma chuckling "... You heard." He grumbled

"Kind of hard NOT to." Emma smiled, hugging him and her breasts pressing against his back "You think VERY loudly."

"Meep." Peter muttered

"Just relax, we're at the beach." Emma whispered in his ear and almost nibbled his earlobe.

"Hey." He laughed gently, blushing and backing away from her

"Didn't you like that?" She pouted cutely

"I did... But we are in public." He gulped, Anya huffing in the background

"Uh-oh, looks like we're in trouble." Emma teased, pointing to Anya.

"Huh?" Peter blinked

"Hmm! Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to enjoy the beach?" Anya huffed

"Fine." Peter grumbled 'But we are supposed to be looking for this Jean-Phoenix hybrid and their child.' he thought...  
It was about a half hour later and still no sign of this world's Peter or Jean wasn't there. 'Oh hell...Still nothing. And I'm feeling guilty.' Peter thought sadly. 'And Emma's probably reading my mind.' He looked at the telepath with a heavy sigh. She didn't react, sunbathing calmly

'"Peter, do you want to take a swim?" Anya asked, getting his attention

"Huh? I.. sure." He nodded, sighing a bit

'My turn, 'Silver Boobs McGee'.' Anya thought.

'Try it 'baby spider'.' Emma thought back, using her telepathy to show she accepted the challenge

Both Peter and Anya were now in the cold water, the two froze lightly as they tried to get their temperatures adjusted to it "Damn this is cold." Peter shuddered

"Yeah." Anya nodded, shivering for a second

"I'm sure it'll get warmer soon." Peter answered

Anya nodded, smiling at him "I wish we'd hang out more." She admitted as it was always fun to team up with Peter

"Yeah, I mean...It's good having someone who likes quipping as much as I do in a team." Peter smiled

"Speaking of quipping." She grinned as she pushed her back against his chest "Is that a web shooter in your trunks?" She joked

"Huh? EEP!" Peter squeaked and dunked himself into the sea to cool down with Anya following 'Ohman!' Peter thought in worry, thinking about Anya's body getting cold...and her nipples getting hard especially as she pushed against him under water and now, his brain was being imagined as a tea kettle. Then she kissed him, the two still in the salty sea

'Darn you. **I** wanted to kiss him.' Emma pouted, before she felt a familiar power come to the beach...They had come. 'Finally.'

Over by the entrance to the beach was a greying haired Peter Parker with a still young and beautiful Jean Grey and a young red-haired girl wearing a red and blue full bathing suit

'Peter, Anya, they're here.' Emma thought in an almost worried state, mentally calling out to her Peter and Anya

They broke their kiss, emerging from the water "Looks like we're on the clock now." Peter answered, taking in deep breaths of air

"Till later then." Anya answered, making a simple statement that they WHERE continuing this

Over by this universe's Peter and Jean, their daughter was looking out to the ocean. "Daddy, can I go for a swim?"

"Of course you can, Cassie. But give me a minute, I'm old." This World's Peter joked as he was older, in his early 30's

"You're not THAT old." Jean smirked with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh?" Our Peter blinked

"Daddy, why are you in two places?" Cassie asked, pointing to both Peters.

"... Not more hero stuff." Older Peter sighed

"Unfortunately, sorry." Our Peter answered

"I'm out of that game. I'm sorry." Older Peter frowned as Jean looked and saw Emma Frost.

"Emma's here." Jean spoke with a glare.

"Mummy?" Cassie looked up and held her mother's hand.

"I hope you've got a...REALLY good reason for being here." Older Peter asked

"Your daughter is in danger." Our Peter frowned which made this universe's Peter and Jean blinked in shock.

"I-I am?" Cassie asked, holding her mother's hand.

"Explain." Jean ordered with a frown, holding her daughters hand protectively

"There's a being called an 'Inheritor' is after children of powerful Spiders. And they might come after Cassie." Peter answered "Just look into our minds."

"Alright then." Jean answered, doing so and saw everything and it was true...and realized that THIS Emma Frost wasn't the same from this universe Which made her happy "They're telling the truth." Jean spoke aloud.

"What?" Her Peter asked in shock.

"We have to get our things, we have to go." Jean answered

"Mummy?" Her daughter blinked

"We have to leave the beach today, baby. It's not safe today." Jean frowned.

"Cause of the bad people?" Cassie asked

Jean nodded sadly, holding her close for a second "Let's go."

"We'll come too. Our ship isn't that far." Anya spoke, pointing to the ship.

"Ship?" Older Peter blinked "I am so confused." he grumbled rubbing his neck


	3. Gathering Scions, Hunt the Inheritors

**Tyr1999** : It is uploaded once a month on the week of the 19th

 **kival737101** : *shrugs* We wanted to.

 **Spawn Hades** : Yeah, we are just having fun and experimenting really.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **Spawn Hades** : Thanks, they could be considered a precursor to this story. Alongside ACTUAL Marvel canon.

 **kival737101** : I understand that you may think that it's weird, but in Marvel's actual Multiverse, it DOES happen.

 **shawn . desai** : *crosses fingers* Same here.

 **coki13566** : Spider Ma'am? *looks on Marvel Wikia* Ah. Well, she's around.

 **Da Ghost** : Well, she's in her own universe, she's a bit young for this.

 **Man285** : We ARE updating this. It's just taking a while.

 **Tyr1999** : HERE'S MORE! ...Why're we yelling?

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, I am a bit sorry but this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. However we feel like while this one is shorter it has a lot more awesome moments.

Seriously there is one part of this chapter that I am REALLY proud of and I feel like as elevated me to the next stage of geek

And next week will have a shocking twist

We all hope you enjoy this! *smiles*

* * *

 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders**

 **Chapter 3: Gathering the Scions, Hunt the Inheritors  
**

* * *

In the ship, the younger Peter, Emma and Anya were now dressed in their costumes while the Older Peter, Jean and Cassie were on board "So you're telling me, that there are these monsters who are after my daughter because of her latent powers?" Older Peter asked

"Yes. And they won't let ANY Spider or anyone get in their way." Young Peter answered

"So we are here to protect you or take her to our base where she could be safe. With you going along of course." Emma nodded

"Good, I'd be concerned if we weren't." Older Peter answered with a gentle glare

"Are-are we leaving New York?" Cassie asked innocently and scared

"Seems like it." Jean frowned

"But only for a little while." Her father answered, reassuring her.

"Here, you're gonna need these." Young Peter answered, handing over a baggy costume.

"I hope this is 'one size fits all'." Older Peter glared like a father. Older Peter slipped into the costume and found it was really baggy.

"Press the chest piece." Young Peter pointed

Doing so, the costume fit to Older Peter's frame and comfy enough for him to fight in "Well...Been a while since I've had one of these."

'Nice.' Jean thought to herself, admiring her husband's cute butt.

'Missed that sight.' Phoenix thought happily

"Do I get a costume?" Cassie asked

"Er..." Peter blinked

"I doubt we've got costumes for kids." Anya frowned "Unfortunately."

"I'll look after her." Emma spoke, trying to help.

"Hmm." Jean frowned and sighed

"It's better if someone else tries to protect your kid, Jean." Young Peter spoke

"Don't. Even try that." She frowned

"I-What did I say?" Young Peter asked

"Jean's protective." Older Peter answered

"Sorry." Our Peter flinched

"Well, we've got to hurry. We don't know if-" Emma started but…

 **THUD!**

"Crap! Not good!" Peter gasped

"What the HELL is that?" Older Peter asked

"An Inheritor." Anya gulped heavily.

"We need to get out of here!" Emma yelled

"Get the engines started!" Young Peter called out

 **RRRRRRIP!**

 **THUD!**

"THERE you are!" An Inheritor called out, ripping the cargo doors off the ship. The person was a male, thin and tall wearing a white suit and had long blonde hair

"MOVE!" Both Peters yelled. They both grabbed someone and jumped out of the ship

"Gah! Insolent-Get here!" The Inheritor leapt back and raced after them. 'Grab the Scion. That's all I need.' He thought

"Keep him away from the kid!" Our Peter yelled

"We're not whistling Dixie here!" Older Peter snapped.

"Give me the Scion!" The Inheritor ordered, throwing a punch at Emma, who had transformed into her diamond state to help defend the attack

"No way." She glared, her heels digging into the ground

"A diamond? Well, I better not hold BACK!" The Inheritor snarled punching Emma over and over, to get past.

"Hold on!" Anya and Our Peter called out, webbing his hands..The Inheritor snarled and easily broke the webbing, throwing Emma into them

"OOF!" The three grunted

"The Scion. NOW." The Inheritor glared. "GAH!"

"Not happening." Older Peter answered, webbing his face.

"We said to get out of here with your daughter!" Our Peter snapped

"Peter/Daddy!" Jean and Cassie called out

"GO!" Both Peters yelled as both went in to fight the Inheritor.

 **SMASH!**

"ARGH!" The Spiders screamed. Jean lifted Cassie from the ground, using her Phoenix Force powers to teleport herself and her daughter away

"You can't hide from me." The Inheritor laughed

"We can try!" Jean answered, summoning a blaze of cosmic fire at him.

"How strong IS this bastard?" Older Peter asked

"Strong." Our Peter answered, rubbing his shoulder

"Then let's get him." Older Peter answered, webbing the Inheritor's feet together. The super white man fell, having tripped from the webbing

*With Kaine and Miles*

Kaine, Miles and the Asgardian mothers were running away as best as they could. They had just gotten attacked by an Inheritor themselves "GAH! I thought we threw an axe into her shoulder!" Miles commented

"Bastard just shrugged it off!" Kaine responded as behind them was a one-armed Inheritor...which only RECENTLY one.

This Inheritor looked just like the one attacking Peter, only a woman "I'll rip your throats out and drink your blood!" The Inheritor woman shrieked.

"Don't threaten an Asgardian in their own HOME!" Tori and Loki turned heel and stood their ground, Kristoph and Elsa were being carried by Miles and Kaine.

"Mum/Mummy!" The two cried

"The hell're you doing?" Kaine shouted

"Protecting our family!" Tori answered, thunder sparking in her eyes "MJOLNIR!" she roared/ordered, holding out her hand. As soon as she called that name, a powerful thunderbolt shattered through the roof and into Tori's hand. Mjolnir, That Which Smashes, the Hammer of Thor, had arrived.

"Whoa!" Miles gasped

"Now, you will pay for your trespassing!" Tori proclaimed as Loki performed a spell. A simple illusion, confusing their opponent

"Gah! What is this? I don't have time for this bewitchment!" The Inheritor snarled, attacking the fakes "I've come for the sci-!" The Inheritor continued only to have her head smashed in by Mjolnir.

"Down vial beast!" She snapped, getting into a slight old fashioned speech pattern as her mind went into a battle mentality "Have at thee!"

"ARGH!" The female Inheritor screamed as she was being pummeled by illusions and Uru metal. Of course the illusions did not hurt, but they made it hard to actually hit the real target

"What should we do? Get back to the ship?" Miles asked as they were away from the fight.

"Yeah." Kaine nodded

"But-but our mums." Kristoph answered, sounding worried.

"They'll be fine. Okay?" Miles reassured them.

"We will just be waiting there for them." Kaine added

"O-Okay." Elsa nodded.

"And in the meantime, you two stay on the ship with the doors locked. Okay?" Miles followed, getting the kids in the ship. They nodded, hugging each other in fear

"Miles." Kaine spoke, gesturing to go outside with his head.

"R-Right. We'll be right outside. Okay?" Miles knelt down and spoke to them.

"O-Okay." Elsa nodded

The two older Spiders walked out, locking the ship and kept the half-Asgardian children inside "What's up?" Miles asked

"We have to go and fight. Call me crazy, but I'm not happy knowing others are fighting OUR fight." Kaine answered

"I know." Miles nodded

"Can't leave the kids though...The fuck do we do?" Kaine asked

*with Ben, Madyday and Cindy*

"Mum, we're home." Susan-Mary spoke, bringing Ben, Cindy and Mayday to her home.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG**

"She's firing guns off in the house?" Cindy asked

"Mum's in the training gallery." Susan-Mary answered, dragging them through the house

Inside were trophies and weapons from the underworld and from various missions Lady Deadpool went on "My mummy collects things for decoration." Susan-Mary spoke

'THIS is 'decoration'?' The trio thought

'I'm kinda creeped out.' Ben thought

"Ah, what a workout." A voice spoke, walking out of the training room. It was A DD-Cup breasted blonde haired woman wearing Deadpool's uniform minus the mask. "Oh hush you writers, you are flattering me." She laughed "...Keep it up." She winked

'Oh god, she's like Wade!' Ben thought with a groan.

"Hi mum, I've brought company." Susan-Mary spoke

"... Oh! This is the Inheritor thing!" She gasped, clapping and looking at the writers "Your 'get back' at Dan Slott! Oh, this will be fun! Always wanted to be part of one of these Crisis thighs but DC kept telling me I couldn't."

 _"Wanda. Ix-nay on the DC-ay." A voice responded_

"Ney." Wanda stuck her tongue out at the writer. "So, welcome to our home. Daddy's out at work and our love-bunnies are out."

"... Huh?" Mayday blinked

"Oh! Susan, you bad girl! You didn't introduce me to your alternate universe big sister!" Wanda smiled

"She's my big sister?" Susan-Mary's eyes glistened. She was looking like 'Lucas the Spider' at this point and she tackle-hugged Mayday

"Um." Cindy looked at the scene, to which Mayday just hushed her and hugged Susan-Mary. It was rather adorable

"I guess you need to be brought up to speed?" Ben asked, looking at Wanda who seemed to have a script in her hands

"Two seconds Benny." She commented, flicking through it quickly before glaring at the writers "Hey! There has been NO WHERE NEAR enough fucking yet! What gives?!"

"Hmm!" Mayday squeaked, covering Susan-Mary's ears

 _"Four words. Character development. Plot progression." A disembodied voice responded. "You want a no-end fuck-fest, check one of the other worlds."_

Wanda huffed, making her breasts jiggle as a purple skinned woman walked in yawning "What is going on here?" The woman asked

'Holy fucking hell!' Cindy, Ben and May internally screamed

The woman had long flowing black hair, E-Cup breasts, purple eyes and a heavily pregnant belly. She was dressed in delicate and beautiful black, gold and purple silks "Shiklah, honey; what're you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Wanda spoke.

"And I heard a lot of noise." She commented

"That. MAY have been us." Ben answered. "Sorry."

"... Wanda. Explain." Shiklah said simply

"Okay, sit down cause there's a LOT to talk about." Wanda answered, still holding the script but we will skip the explanation for the hundredth time

...

"Goodness, sounds like you've got a lot to work through." Shiklah blinked. The spiders nodded at that "Well...what do you need of us?" Shiklah asked

"Y-you're just going to help us like *snap* that?" Cindy asked with a snap of her fingers.

"No one is going to take ANY of our children." Shiklah answered seriously. "What do you need?"

 **CRASH!**

"What was that?" Susan-Mary asked

"That would be the inheritor landing in our trap room due to a universal cock-up." Wanda answered pointing to the paragraph in the script.

"Why?" Ben blinked. The scene turned to liquid as we transition to ten minutes later "You know what, forget I asked." Ben answered as the inheritor was bound tightly to a chair with Shiklah and Wanda interrogating him especially as the chair was rather... Hellish

"Let me go! I DEMAND you release me!" The inheritor snarled, wresting his way to be free, but failing

"Hmm." Shiklah grinned, licking her lips as she prepared for the pain

"Err...you MAY want to take Susan out of the room for this." Wanda spoke. The others nodded, doing just that

"Now...you're going to give me what I ask." Shiklah spoke menacingly as the group closed the door behind them while pulling out knives

...

"Who wants ice cream?" Ben asked nervously

Behind them-

 **AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Me/me/I do!" The others raised their hands and Susan Mary was giving the cute eyes

"Where's the freezer?" Ben asked kindly

*with Jess 616, Jess 1610 and Sue*

"And that's it." Peter spoke, packaging up some luggage to get Belle safe

"Thank you daddy!" Belle smiled

"Right, let's go. I don't want to stick around when the inheritors attack." Jess-1610 commented as the team and family entered the space-ship

Lillith crossed her arms, calm

"Aren't you coming?" Jess-616 asked in worry

"These Inheritor's are annoying." Lillith commented

"I know. Lilith... I'm not letting you fight alone." Peter of this Universe spoke.

"No." She frowned at him "If you die... I'm not letting that happen."

"But-" Peter spoke, before his lips were stopped by Lilith's fore-finger

"No 'but's. Go look after Belle. I'LL take care of these bastards." Lilith answered, kissing him and ushered him to the ship.

 **SLAM!**

"They're here." Lilith turned to see the Inheritor emerge from the crater in the ground

"I love you." Peter answered, leaving for the ship.

"I know." Lilith whispered, not showing tears to her husband.

"We've gotta go!" Jess-616 called out.

"M-Mummy?" Belle whimpered, seeing her mother being left behind

'I love you baby.' Lilith spoke

"Where is the scion?" The Inheritor demanded, rising from the dust. Suddenly several orange bombs shaped like pumpkins hit the Inheritor exploded, sending him into the air where repulsor blasts sent him back "ARGH!" The Inheritor screamed

"You took your time." Lilith spoke, still sad to leave her family.

Arriving was a woman wearing a skin-tight green body suit with a purple knee length dress over it, wearing an armoured flight helmet and riding a bag like glider. Hanging under the glider was a woman wearing a skin-tight red suit with a golden spider on her chest and some other golden accents

"Sorry, but we only got your message after our work." The green-suited woman answered

"And trust me; it's not easy sneaking off to do this." The red and gold armoured woman added

"Grrr." The Inheritor got back to his feet and shot back down to Lilith and these two new women.

"Huh?" The others blinked

"I'm not leaving without the Scion." The Inheritor snarled, baring his fangs at Lilith.

"Looks like...I'll have to go all out." Lilith answered darkly, her voice seemed to overlap with itself and sound heavier, as she stepped forward her body began to change; her clothes changing into red demonic looking clothes, a long red tail and large bat-wings. She roared, charging. The three flew at the Inheritor, to attack them.

*In the ship*

Belle was sniffing, hugging whoever was in reach "Shh, shh. It's okay, baby. Mum will be fine." Peter reassured her, stroking her head "I promise."

"Daddy." Belle wept.

"You three are close; aren't you?" Sue asked kindly

"Yeah." he nodded

"We'll come back for her. Promise." Jess-616 answered

"You will?" Belle asked

"Duh. That's what we do." Jess-1610 responded, ruffling her hair lightly

"Thank you." Belle answered

'I hope Peter is doing okay.' Sue thought

*With Peter*

"WE ARE NOT DOING OKAY!" Peter screamed in worry, jumping around the Inheritor and everything he could think of barley slowing this guy down

"I've got an idea." Emma spoke, using her telepathy to try and mentally slow him down which... Yeah, like the other times didn't do much. Soon Jean arrived wearing her Phoenix costume and engulfed in flames

"Huh?" The Inheritor looked up and saw Jean.

"Leave. My world. **ALONE!"** Jean proclaimed, glaring down at the Inheritor. Cosmic flame blasts came shooting down, hitting the Inheritor like a truck

The Inheritor screamed as the cosmic flames burned his clothes and top layer of skin off, flinging him straight into the ocean where he burnt to dust

"Whoa." Anya gasped

Emma was slightly shaking, knowing the full power of the Phoenix Force from Jean in her world. She was almost getting PTSD...

That as when there was an explosion behind them, in the direction the Older Peter went "PETER!" Jean called out and flew to him.

The group travelled quickly to see a wounded Older Peter on the ground... And the same Inheritor as before?!  
The Inheritor was even holding Cassie by the shirt!  
"I win!" He laughed, disappearing

"CASSIE!" Jean screamed as she saw her daughter taken before their eyes.

Older Peter coughed heavily, his stomach pierced from the Inheritor. "Oh god! Oh shit!" Anya gasped, trying to help patch up the Older Peter. She was using the only thing she could think of, her webbing

Older Peter coughed heavily, struggling to breathe. "J-Jean." He wheezed

Jean held his hand, kissing him "I'm here." She soothed

"Jean." Older Peter looked up at her, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll get her back." Jean whispered, crying "They'll save her."

"Yeah. I know." Older Peter wheezed. "Hnn! G-Get me to a hospital."

"There." Anya nodded, her webbing acting as a bandage "Should stop you from bleeding out." She did her best to quip

"Thanks, hnn. G-Go get our baby girl." Older Peter answered

"Hopefully the shops working." Our Peter flinched

*With Kaine and Miles*

"GAH!" Both Loki and Tori were thrown away and into Kaine and Miles

"Ow." Both male Spiders mumbled as they crashed and in any other situation they would have enjoyed this position

"PTOO! Asgardian whores." The Inheritor glared and hobbled his way to the ship. He grabbed the door, ripping it off like it was paper "There you are!" The Inheritor glared.

"S-Stay away!" Kristoph protected his sister. He held her behind him, shaking in fear but stood his ground

"Heh. The brats of Asgardians." He reached out to them with his one arm before it was slapped away...and then he punched Kristoph in the face knocking both siblings out. "Bastard brats." He answered, grabbing them and teleported away

"NO!" Loki screamed

"Fuck." Kaine groaned, banging his head on the floor.

"Damn..." Miles hissed in pain

Tori and Loki got up from the ground, heartbroken and enraged. Tori grabbed Kaine by the chest and pulled him up. "YOU said that they'd be safe!"

"We didn't expect an Inheritor to show up. And if one did, we thought you'd be strong enough to kick its ass badly enough for all of us to escape." He stated with no fear

"You. Thought. WRONG." Tori snapped, tearing up.

"Sister." Loki frowned, hugging her. Tori released Kaine from her grip and panted heavily.

"We're going to get them back. I promise." Miles spoke, trying to reassure them while patting their backs. The two Asgardian women looked at them and nodded.

*With Ben*

The trio were waiting after the agonising screams died down. All the while, Susan-Mary was playing a next-gen game. And out came Shiklah and Wanda.

"So... Get what you needed?" Ben asked nervously, looking at the two making the two nod

"Is...It still alive?" Cindy asked

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'alive'." Shiklah answered

"Yeah." Wanda answered as she read the script. "Hang on." She answered, drawing her sword and stuck it behind her.

 **STAB!**

"HCK!" The Inheritor from before grunted as he teleported in and was impaled through his heart. Dropping dead on the floor.

"Definitely not alive now... Unless it's a vampire." Wanda said, reading through the script "Nope. He isn't a vampire."

"W-Was that the same guy?" Cindy blinked in shock.

"Yes, but this one couldn't get out of the restraints." Shiklah answered, looking back in her torture room. "Yep, still there."

"Meaning THIS guy, is a clone." Wanda picked up the dead Inheritor's head and made him do fish-lips. ""Yesh I AM a clone. I'm SHO owiginal."" Wanda spoke through the Inheritor's mouth with a sarcastic tone.

Susan-Mary began to laugh at her mother's 'silly antics' but Ben didn't find it funny, being a clone himself.

"Then that means... they'll just 'respawn' until they get Susan-Mary." Mayday realised

"Basically. BUT, I doubt they'll come again." Wanda answered casually.

"Why'd you say that?" Cindy asked

"This." Wanda quickly threw a short sword past Ben's head and-

 **SHINK!**

The same Inheritor's brains were stabbed in by the sword, killing him again "Twice within as many minutes. I think they'll get the message." Wanda answered

"And even then, you should leave with Susan. To be safe." Shiklah encouraged

"Oh." Susan-Mary commented as she saw the trio and frowned, not wanting to leave.

"It'll be okay baby. You've got Uncle Ben, your big sister and this chick to look after you." Wanda reassured her. "And remember what Mummy told you if you should get in trouble."

"Aim between the eyes." Susan-Mary nodded

"That's my girl." Wanda smiled and hugged her "And what if someone gets grabby?"

"Aim for the balls!" Susan-Mary grinned

'What did she TEACH her?!' Cindy, Ben and Mayday thought in shock

"Oh I'm gonna miss you baby!" Wanda cried dramatically as she hugged Susan-Mary

"I'm gonna miss you too mummy." Susan-Mary sniffed...and almost crushed her mother in her six arms in a hug.

"That's enough moping about. Okay?" Shiklah spoke separating the two. "Look after her." She looked at the trio.

"... Yep." Mayday blinked

"Yes, Ma'am." Cindy nodded

"Let's go, Susan." Ben spoke kindly

"Kay!" She smiled. The four soon headed to the ship and back to the Web.

*at the web*

The three trios who were unsuccessful were now back, feeling the weight of their loss. Many, many failures had happened. Peter, Kaine, Miles...they looked at each other with a heavy heart. "Parker luck?" Peter asked

"Like a fucking train wreck." Kaine answered

The others sighed, disappointed in themselves. Appearing from the last ship, were Ben and his team with Susan-Mary next to them. "Hey." Ben waved

"Well, look at that. Ben's the one with the freaking kid save." Kaine frowned

"Hi Uncle!" Susan-Mary waved

"Who the living hell-?" Kaine asked as he saw her.

"I'm Susan-Mary Parker!" She smiled

"'Susan-Mary'?" Emma asked

"Why's she blue?" Anya whispered to Peter, who just shrugged.

"Um, hey...Susan." Peter spoke awkwardly. To which she hugged him.

"Hi other dad!" She smiled at him

"Um, hi?" Peter responded. 'ANOTHER kid?'

"Seems like she was out only victory." Mayday commented... When Susan's ship returned with the two Jess'

"Hey." Ben spoke, seeing the,

"Hey." Sue smiled, the Peter and child from their trip with them

"You brought the kid AND her dad with her?" Kaine asked

"I had too." Sue answered

"Daddy?" Belle looked at both her father and Our Peter clearly confused

"I think he's a different 'daddy', Belle." Belle's Peter spoke gently to her.

"Oh...Okay." Belle nodded in confusion

"Let's get you two safe. Okay?" Our Peter asked kindly. The two girls nodded, smiling as they looked at each other

"Are you my sister too?" Susan-Mary asked happily

*Time Skip*

Soon our main Spiders where in Weavers den, who held two bundles in her arms wrapped in spider silk "Whoa, did you give birth?" Kaine asked bluntly seeing the bundles.

 _"That obvious_?" Weaver smirked sarcastically. _"The next two spiders are growing strong, nearly ready to travel the web and find a world to link."_

"So...Can we see them?" Ben asked

 _"Unless you want to see a bundle of spiders?"_ Weaver answered with a cheeky smile

"Um...No, that's okay." Ben answered nervously

"So... Our adventure was interesting." Kaine frowned "We all had our asses handed to us."

 _"The Inheritors have the children?"_ Weaver asked

"Um...MOST of them. Ben and Sue were successful." Peter admitted "As well as a few of the groups who went after the less likely targets."

 _"I understand. So, Susan-Mary and Belle are okay."_ Weaver surmised

"That's right." Ben nodded

"Hey, what even is a Scion?" Mayday asked

 _"It's the child between a Spider and their mate. Inheriting the Spider powers of their parent while also improving on them. Some Scions, like yourself May, are stronger than your father given time; while some Scions for example, Susan-Mary, have both parent's powers."_ Weaver answered.

"Yeah, I have my mummy's healing factor and daddy's webbing." Susan-Mary smiled, thwipping a web at the ceiling.

"Gah!" Peter yelled "Susan! When'd you get in here?!"

"Last sentence." Susan-Mary answered.

Peter frowned and pulled the girl down. Weaver sighed with a smile. Knowing how unpredictable the 'Deadpool' children can be.  
They were definitely some of the most entertaining to watch

 _"But, that's about it. The Scions are the next generation, improving on their parents' teachings and powers."_ Weaver answered

"So why are they being targeted? It makes no sense." Ben frowned.

 _"It's because of their heritage. Spiders that have children with powerful mates have their own enhances. In the world where Kaine went to, Elsa and Kristoph are half-Asgardian. Their power is increased from Tori's affinity for thunder and Loki's illusions and ice."_ Weaver explained _"They must be planning to use them for something."_

"And if it's involving strong Scions, it's gotta be big then." Peter frowned, still feeling guilty that his alternate dimensional children were being taken. 'They must be so frightened.'

 **"... They can't be that stupid... Can they?"** Weaver's Peter mumbled

"What? What're you talking about?" Sue asked

 **"All that power... A reality bomb."** Spider-God frowned

 **"Are you kidding me?" Peter whispered in fright.**

 **"I wish I was. But I'm not."** Spider-God answered **"If they set off a bomb like that in their home, the web would burn. They must have often impatient fighting against all those spiders."**

"Then we've got to stop them!" Ben answered

"Where even ARE they?" Miguel O'Hara scoffed

 **"Probably in their home dimension."** Spider-God answered

"... And that is?" Everyone asked

 **"Earth-001. A mismatched conglomeration of destroyed worlds. Think the Frankenstein monster, but on a global scale."** Spider-God answered

 _"Outside the web."_ Weaver added

"Ah. Got you." Peter nodded "Well, let's begin this charge."

 _"That's suicide!"_ Weaver gasped

"I'm not going to let OUR kids going to be used for a Reality Bomb!" Peter answered passionately "All spiders who want to come with us, can."

 **"Dude."** Spider-God commented

"What? Gonna stop us?" Ben frowned

 **"No. Just. Amazed."** Spider-God answered

"In the job description." Peter responded with a small smile.

"Let's go." Mayday nodded, picking Benjy up and hugging him

Peter, Ben and Kaine walked off to the Web, they were going to get any and all Spiders who would follow them to stop the Inheritors.  
"SPIDERS!" Peter yelled, getting everyone's attention. Each of them stopped what they were doing to listen in "We have located the Inheritor's base! We know their plan!" Peter called out "They wish to use the kidnapped Scions to power a device, to destroy the multiverse! I don't know about you guys and girls, but I'm not going to let those assholes kill everyone I care about! Who's with me?!"

The Spiders responded accordingly, giving their agreement to join.  
But the first one to call out was an unusual Spider. Though dressed like the others, THIS ONE had a large hexagonal bracelet on his left wrist.

Ben looked at Kaine and grinned, the two nodding "Hey Pete, we'll catch up." Ben smiled, the two walking off and leading the Spider-Man with the wrist hexagon away

"See ya. Who else?" Peter responded and then called out to the remaining Spiders.

Mayday smiled, seeing her father so encouraging. A leader. She felt proud to be his daughter

"Hey, you okay? You're crying." Cindy commented

"Huh? Oh, oh. I'm fine." Mayday sniffed

*Time skip*

The spiders where getting into ships, Peter noticing Ben and Kaine had yet to arrive. But he trusted them. "Everyone ready?!" He called, in the captain seat of the main ship

"Rodger."  
"All set."  
"All systems green here."  
"Engines reving sir!"  
"Just try and stop me!"

"Launch!" Peter called, all the ships taking off. One by one the flew off, leaving the web and heading into the darkness below

They flouted through non-existence, everyone tense.

Some spiders used this as a chance to think about those they were fighting for.  
Others where using this as a potential last moment with their loved in, having one last pleasure filled encounter  
Others prayed  
Others planned

Everyone was scared

Emerging from what seemed like a fog, the ships descended onto a planet. It looked like earth... Only after some sort of war as it was all desert and it seemed to have formed some sort of reverse pangea

"Oh god. Look at this place." Each spoke or thought in shock. The ships landed, our heroes disembarking from the ships one by one

"It's a horror show." A Spider spoke as they saw the world.

"Let's get moving." HYDRA Spider-Man commented, cocking his gun

"Always carry a gun with you?" Captain America Spider-Man asked

"Always." HYDRA Spider-Man answered  
The two shared a frown, before every Spider for moving  
Their differences did not matter now.  
Their opinions, their alignment did not matter now  
What was needed right now, save the kids, stop the Inheritors and save the multiverse.  
So this will be easy... Right?

*time skip*

The team were now making their way to the Inheritor's base. They were going to end this. On the horizon was what looked like a giant lab. HYDRA Spider-Man froze for a brief second, having a mental flash-back of how he came to be as did several other Spiders  
It's like everyone had a painful memory connected to a lab that looked similar to that one

'Oh crap, this must be serious.' Peter thought in worry. 'But that building... It looks like Parker Industries.' His thoughts and here interrupted as an army of monster-fied versions of Spidey's enemies came rushing towards them "Oh. Fuck me." Peter groaned

"GET THEM!" The monster-fied enemies roared, running and flying towards them

"CHARGE!" Captain America Spider-Man called out

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Peter yelled as he ran in 'Always wanted to yell that.' he thought

The Spiders clashed with the monster-fied enemies, the sounds of steel on bone.  
Fist against fist. Power against power  
And...

 **CRUNCH**

An Iron Spider broke the nose of a humanoid Vulture, knocking him out.

First blood.

The more violent spiders where, of course, using lethal force. But so where the monsters

"YEAH-HAHAHAHAHHA!" The Ghost Rider Spider laughed maniacally as his hellfire webbing caught his enemies and incinerated them.

'I have some weird alternates.' Peter thought when...  
Giant kaiju sized Rhino, Scorpion, mutated Doc Ock, Green Goblin and Lizard?!

"Oh, are you KIDDING ME?!" A Spider-Woman asked

"How the FUCK are we gonna fight THOSE?" Another Spider asked

"Hey, sorry we are late." Ben smiled as he and Kaine swung down next to them

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Peter snapped

"Getting ready." Kaine commented, looking at the kaiju and pulling out a small communicator **"Roll out!"**

Ben rolled his lead, bringing a communicator to his mouth and yelling **"MARVELLER!"**

The battle field came to a standstill... And a portal opened in the sky. Emerging from the portal was a flat cabbed red truck with a blue back... Alongside a massive black space ship with what looked like a dog's head emerging from the top

 **"Optimus Prime! Transform!"** The red truck called, an armoured Spider-Man jumping out of the cab

 **"I am the Ambassador of Hell! SUPAIDA-MAN!"** The Spider-Man with the hexagonal wrist device yelled in Japanese, piloting the ship. He then called out in English **"Change! Leopardon!"**

*With the authors*

"... Ghost?" Grey muttered with an awe inspired look on his face, his eyes sparkling in joy "Is... Is this... What I think it is?"

"Oh. Yes." Ghost nodded. "WE need a front row seat!" Both Grey and Ghost soon ran out of the cinema and exited the universe, jumping to Eart-001 and teleported to the fight.

"Why is a transformer there?" Catherine wondered

"In the Marvel Transformers comics there was a crossover with Spider-Man. It is cannon to both universes as the Transformers where affected by these crossovers and it was part of Spidey's black suit saga and part of the arc with the alien Symbiote." Luna explained as she read one of Grey's book "… wow they are geeks."

*Back to the action*

The red truck began to change shape, taking on a more humanoid appearance. The cab becoming a chest and stomach, red arms folding out with smoke stacks on the sides and blue fists. The back folded down, forming blue legs. And finally a blue head emerged, the head had blue eyes alongside a silver mouth plate and face with a hexagonal head crest

"Is that a-?" Cindy asked

"Oh yeah." Miles nodded

 **"AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT!"** The Optimus proclaimed proudly as he and Leopardon clashed against the Kaiju-sized enemies

 _"THIS IS SO FUCKIN' COOL!" A voice called out_

Leopardon had transformed as well, it was now a mainly black robot with silver thighs and arms, a spider web pattern on a red background on his chest and a strange yet fancy looking black, silver and red head with yellow eyes and a yellow V shaped head crest.  
Leopardon was fighting with its fists, missiles and webbing whole Optimus was rolling around and shooting his famous gun

"OPTIMUS PRIME?! A GIANT ROBOT?!" Peter yelled in shock, amazement and confusion

"HEY! Didn't think we'd leave you, did ya?" Ben called out

"They brought monsters, we got monster KILLERS!" Kaine added

"I... There is a universe where I work alongside Transformers?!" Peter yelled

"Yeah. And I'm dating Arcee." The armoured Spider-Man that jumped out of Optimus nodded "How do you do?"

Optimus threw his gun into the Kaiju Lizard's face, summoning his Energon axe and slashing one of Kaiju Ock's arms off "I do not wish to end your lives, please stand down." The leader of the Autobots said with his calm and authority filled voice, his tone brimming with sympathy and courage

 _"OH MY GOD HE IS SO GODDAMN COOL!" another voice in the distance yelled_

Kaiju Ock looked up at Optimus in fright and awe, only for the Kaiju Goblin to interrupt it by trying to attack him.

"LEOPARDON!" Supaidah-Man called out, Leopardon punching the Goblin away with his powerful fist **"ARC TURN!"** he called. The mech grabbed its head crest which was removed, becoming a boomerang it threw at Kaiju Goblin. The Kaiju Goblin screamed in pain as the boomerang sliced into his flesh, like it was a hot knife through butter.

Optimus jumped and grabbed his gun, rolling and shooting at the Kaiju villains before he stood tall. In one had his iconic blaster, the other hand replaced by his glowing orange Energon axe "We must stop these Inheritors!" He called, encouraging the Spiders to keep going as he and Leopardon prepared to continue their battle "No matter the cost!"

 _YEAH!  
After all is said and done,  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner!_

"Go Go!" Peter yelled, the Spiders moving forth

"Let's do this, old friend." Optimus said to the armoured Spider-Man

"Good luck Prime." He nodded, swinging away

"Die!" Kaiju Rhino roared, trying to squash him only for Leopardon to catch his arm

"Now today Monster." Supaida-Man said in Japanese

 _You got the moves, you know the streets,  
Break the rules, take the heat,  
You're nobody's fool!_

Prime began to slash with his axe, kicking and blasting as he went. The Kaiju villains doing all they could to get close but the great warrior's legs and gun fire forced them at a distance. And when they DID get close, they were within range for Prime's axe to nearly cleave them in two

Leopardon fired his rocket fists, hitting Kaiju Rhino in the face and neck

 _You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough!  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

"Gah!" Prime yelled as he was hit in the back, flying above them was a Kaiju Vulture

"Get him!" Kaiju Goblin roared, grabbing the warrior in a full Nelson. Following his lead Kaiju Lizard and Ock grabbed Prime's arms and held h in place

"Let... Go of me..." He grunted

"CONVOY!" Supaida-Man yelled in concern, Kaijin Rhino using this as a chance to slash at the mech with his horn "Ah!" Supaida-Man gasped, Leopardon stumbling back

 _You got the touch!  
You got the power!_

"Prime!" The Spiders yelled

"Keep! Going!" He encouraged, struggling against the hold

"... Come on." Peter hissed, the Spiders reluctantly continuing their charge

 _When all hell's breakin' loose,  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

"Evil... Shall not prevail!" Supaida-Man snarled, Leopardon catching the Kaijin Rhino's next attack and holding him still

 **"Till All Are One."** Optimus whispered before he roared, throwing them off me "RAH!"

 _You got the heart,  
You got the motion,  
You know that when things get too tough,  
You've got the touch!_

"How are they so strong?!" Kaijin Goblin hissed

"Stupid machines... Rip them apart..." Kaijin Ock hissed

"Because we will never allow evil like yours to succeed!" Supaida-Man called,

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. And we shall not allow you to take that life from them!" Optimus added

 _You never bend, you never break,  
You seem to know just what it takes,  
You're a fighter!_

Optimus charged in close and jumped, grabbing onto Kaijin Vulture's back. He began to shoot quickly, his blasts rocketing through the monsterous bird man "AAAAHHH!" he screamed

 _It's in the blood, it's in the will,  
It's in the mighty hands of steel,  
When you're standin' your ground!_

 **"Spider Protector!"** Supaida-Man called, Leopard called as he formed a force file to block Kaijin Lizard's acid breath

Kaijin Scorpion hissed and lashed out with his tail, wrapping it around Leopardon's neck _"Now to tear your tin can apart piece by piece!" He hissed_

 _And you never get hit when your back's to the wall!  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all!_

"Never!" Supaida-Man called, Leopardon ripping the Scorpion's tail off

"AAAAHHH!" he howled in pain

 _You got the Touch!  
You got the power!_

Kaiju Vulture crashed to the floor, dead. But Optimus did not stop. He charged, dropping his gun and began to battle Kaiju Ock with just his axe "You are as big of a fool as I thought!" Ock hissed

 _When all hell's breakin' loose,  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

"You say foolish... But I would sacrifice my SPARK for those I protect!" Optimus roared, forcing Ock back with a powerful push, cutting the monster scientist in half

"No!" He hissed, exploding

 _You got the heart,  
You got the motion,  
You know that when things get too tough,  
You got the Touch!_

"Leopardon! Prepare to finish this!" Supaida-Man called, a sword forming in the robots hand

 _You're fightin' fire with fire,  
You know you got the Touch!_

"Why throw your life away so recklessly?!" Kaiju Goblin hissed

"I could ask you the same question." Optimus frowned, kicking the monster back

"You are as stupid as the spiders." Goblin hissed, landing a blow and ripping Prime's axe arm off

 _You're at your best when the road gets rough,  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

"I'll take that as a compliment." Prime frowned as he jumped to the side

 _You got the Touch!  
You got the power!_

 **"LEOPARDON! SWORD VIGOR!"** Supaida-Man roared, his robot throwing its sword

Prime grabbed his gun and rolled, opening fire "This ends now!"

 _You got the Touch!  
You got the power!_

At once the Goblin was blasted through the chest and both Rhino and Lizard where stabbed

 **BOOM!**

The Kaiju monsters of the villains screamed as they were vaporised by the power of Leopardon's blade.  
Leopardon and Optimus stood tall, side by side with the Spiders below.

 _"WHOO! BEST! DEATH! EVAH! SUCK IT, SLOTT AND BAY!" A voice cheered_

Optimus soon fell to his knees, however, while Leopardon's eyes began to flicker "We must return to the Web." Optimus said to Supaida-Man "This world, it took most of our energy just to enter it. And it is draining my strength as we talk, it is so... vile my Spark feels sick just standing here."

"Agreed." Supaida-Man nodded, converting Leopardon back into the Marveller. Optimus held onto the ship with his good arm, the Marveller flying off back into the portal 'The rest is up to you, Miina-San.' Supaida-Man thought

*With the others*

"Okay, we go in get the kids and we stop the Inheritors before they detonate the bomb." Peter spoke.

"Tell us something we DIDN'T know." HYDRA Spider-Man answered

"This place is... Strange." A Sorcerer Supreme Spider-Man said

"Spider-Hulk recognise place." A... Well Spider-Hulk said as the group entered a dark room

"I don't like thisssss." A Spider-Lizard hissed

"I got the lights!" Mayday called, turning the lights on making everyone gasp

"Peter... This... This..." Ben stuttered

"I know Ben." Peter nodded, Kaine finishing the thought

"It's a cloning facility!" He yelled

Inside the facility, they all saw labelled pods, housing various members of the Inheritor Family.

 **SOLUS**

 **MORLUN**

 **BORA**

 **BRIX**

All various names and all fully formed bodies in a stasis state. Like they were waiting to be used.

"Now we know how they keep coming." The Sorcerer Supreme Spider-Man spoke

"Wanda." Ben whispered.

"What was that?" Kaine asked

"Wanda. She. Said that that Inheritor that she kept killing was a clone. Within minutes of being killed, it reappeared only for her to kill it again." Ben explained

"Then they aren't really immortal. They're cheating Death." Captain America Spider-Man realised

"And I know from experience, that my wife doesn't like that." A green-eyed Spider-Man growled

"Then we've got another thing to do. We-" Peter spoke

"SMASH!" Spider-Hulk proclaimed smashing the tubes and killing the Inheritor clones within. Everyone else jumped, watching Spider-Hulk to do his thing until...

"Stop!" Mayday yelled, running forward and standing in front of a random tube

"MAY!" Peter gasped as Spider-Hulk screeched to a stop. "What the hell? Why'd you step in?"

"It's my sister!" May said, moving out of the way. Inside the tube was Mayday only with darker brown hair and the left half of her body was a black and blue Symbiote. The Spiders looked on in shock, seeing May's sister.

"Sorry." Spider-Hulk apologised for almost crushing her

"We have to-" Mayday began to answer

"We're getting her out. Don't worry. Anyone know where the 'exit button' is?" Peter reassured her 'But why is she here?' he wondered

"These tubes... Filed with other villains." Kaine realized "This is more than their 'fake immortality' base… It's an experimentation lab, creating monsters to kill US." Kaine commented

"They are monsters." Ben glared

"But where are they?" Peter asked

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" A Spider-Man wearing red and blue robes, a red blindfold around his head, stated in a compassionate tone as h walked forward

"Not to be rude; but who are you?" Captain America Spider-Man asked

"We call him Spider-Monk." Captain Universe Spider-Man explained

"Okay, Spider-Monk; what do YOU have in mind?" Ben asked

"My Spider-Sense is the most advanced in the multiverse." He stated simply, focusing

"Oh." The Parker brothers blinked as he said that with no level of pride or ego. Spider-Monk focused, an aura of calm around him as well as a red-ish glow

'Is THAT what the Spider-Sense looks like?' Peter thought in awe

"I see them." Spider-Monk proclaimed "This way!" The group nodded and ran, following Spider-Monk. They ran through the facility, soon heading down a secret passageway and into the planet

"Holy cow, I didn't even know this was here." Ben gasped

"That's why it's a 'secret'." Kaine answered

"Sssh." Anya shushed

The group soon found themselves deep in the planet, in a larger lab where several children were hooked onto a turbine-like machine.  
The children where unconscious, lying on the floor  
'Oh god!' They saw them.

'Miguel!' Death-Spider thought and wanted to go to his son.

"They are just asleep." Ghost Rider Spider said

"Thank god." Captain America Spider sighed in relief.

"Son." Death-Spider whispered in relief, seeing his son.

"How did they get HIM? I thought he was really strong?" Kaine asked

"Must have been a sneak attack." Cindy shrugged

"Come on, let's end this fight." HYDRA Spider-Man spoke shooting at the tube-like machine but the machine seemed to repel the bullets, or in retrospect, it looked like it didn't graze it at all.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jess 1610 yelled, the group of Spiders jumping around to avoid the attacks

"What is that thing made from? Vibranium? Adamantium?" HYDRA Spider-Man asked

"Something that your paltry bullets will have no effect on." A menacing toned voice spoke from afar. They all looked around in shock, trying to find the voice. Emerging from an upper level of the building, were a small group of Inheritors, glaring down at the Spiders. Acting like they were superior. The half a dozen members of the cannibalistic family stood there, grinning

"Oh...Shit." Kaine cursed as he saw them.

"Welcome to our lab." Another Inheritor jeered this one looking a bit like a medieval scientist

"The Inheritors, I presume?" Peter asked, looking up at them

"Spiders." A monsterous voice hissed

"You're not going to get away with this." Ben spoke

"What is this? A comic book? They've probably started it by now!" HYDRA Spider-Man hissed and as he said that the tube began to glow

"And you'd be right." The Inheritor Leader spoke with a malicious grin. The 'leader' being a giant of a man with lots of muscles and white hair

"Solus." Death-Spider glared

"Er... how do you know his name?" A younger Spider-Man asked nervously

"He's the sonovabitch that I fought before AND escaped Death's grip." Death-Spider answered

"Yes. A close shave for me...I can't say the same for my child though." Solus answered, turning to a scared Inheritor who was shuddering in pain and fear. Yes, it was the same Inheritor that Wanda Wilson-Parker kept killing.

"That madwoman." He stuttered

"Ha-ha." HYDRA Spider-Man laughed simply

"Let's do this!" A venom Spider-Man hissed

"SMASH!" Spider-Hulk called out, leaping at the Inheritors.

The battle has begun


	4. Great Power, Final Battle!

**doomqwer** : ... It has NOT been abandoned. It has NEVER been abandoned. It is a ONCE A MONTH UPDATE with THIS being the final chapter.

 **Kryptonionspiderman** : Well, you should know us

 **tutos** : That's the point

 **JauneValeska** : Yes I have heard.  
The new run is good. Not the best start but at least each issue is not stupid and over reliant on endless talking. Plus Peter is in character. Not a fan of HOW MUCH the guy is beating Peter down, especially with how early into the run it is, but that is _really_ my only problem with his writing  
Also I LIKE the MJ/Peter romance  
My favorite has to be 2099

 **Cooperjordan** : That's what we hoped for

 **Man285** : Don't forget SUPAIDA-MAN!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **Man285** : Thanks.

 **Tokustar** : Well, being a reviewer who hides behind anonymity to post toxic comments is shit.

 **tutos** : And is that so wrong? *smiles*

 **Lamadonna** :...Who said this story was abandoned?

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Here is the newest, and final, chapter!

And this chapter is being updated on a VERY special day... IT'S GHOST'S BIRTHDAY EVERYONE! WAHOOO!  
And yes, that IS why this chapter was late. The first chapter was uploaded on my birthday, I'm uploading the final chapter on Ghost's. Only fair.

To be clear, this is the final chapter. We are thinking of doing a sequel, if there is enough demand for it.

We had a whole lot of fun writing this, we really got to spread our wings and be creative. We got to fanboy, be insane and weird. We even got to work in cool plot twists.

I will see you all in a future story and I hope you all have a good time

* * *

 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders**

 **Chapter 4: Great Power, Final Battle!  
**

* * *

The Inheritors fought back against the Spiders, the sounds of THWIPS, BANGS and THUDS echoed through the chamber. One of the Inheritors bit into Spider-Hulk and choked on his energy. Like he was poisoned by his flesh.

"ARGH! BURNS! IT BURNS!" The Inheritor screamed in pain, choking on his own blood.

"SPIDER-HULK HAVE GAMMA BLOOD!" he roared and

 **SPLAT!**

"OOF!" The Spiders winced.

"Oh, that looks like raspberry jam." Ben groaned

"It doesn't matter." Solus glared, grabbing a Spider by the throat. "We are immortal."

"Wrong. YOU don't have your 'Get out of Death's grip free' card anymore!" Death-Spider answered, thwipping at him with his green soul coloured webbing

"Omph!" Jess 1610 flinched, gasping as she was slammed against the wall

"What a pretty spider you are." Morlin hissed into her ear

"Oh FUCK, you are repulsive!" Jess-1610 kicked him in the nuts which did not do much as he barely reacted

"Hands off!" The MJ Scarlet Spider snapped, slamming a rock over Morlin's head

"ARGH! Bitch!" Morlun back-handed MJ Scarlet Spider and let go of Jess-1610

"That's it!" Jess 1619 hissed, kicking Morlin in the face

 **CRACK!**

Morlun's jaws connected and a tooth came flying out. Mary-Jane then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a wall "Good throw." Jess-1610 commented

"Thanks, but we're not done yet." Mary-Jane answered

 **CLASH!**

"You're an infuriating arachnid!" An Inheritor glared, clashing their fists on Captian America Spider-Man's Shield

"FINALLY! Someone gets it right!" He responded, pushing back against the fist

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

"You think you can stop us with those meager bullets?" Another Inheritor asked

"Worked for me so far!" HYDRA Spider-Man answered "I have a wife and kids to get back to, I'm not letting you fuckers kill them!"

"More to feed from." The Inheritor lunged at him with her fangs bared only to receive a shield to the face!

HYDRA Spider-Man looked to the side and saw the shield return back to Captain America Spider-Man's hands  
The two gave a respectful nod to each other as they went in for the fight.

Over by Solus and Death-Spider, the two were fighting to kill the other. Of course the chaos charged Spider was only really able to hold Morlin off, the monster of a man too giant to hurt otherwise  
"GAH!" The two grunted, their hands clashed with each other, as they pushed each other back.

Elsewhere Mayday and Cindy where sneaking onto the reality bomb. Mayday gestured that they had to look for the wiring to disable the bomb. Cindy nodded and crawled up the side of the reality bomb trying to find what May was pointing to. The two kept crawling higher, soon emerging at a platform with a computer "Oh boy." Mayday whispered

"You able to do anything?" Cindy asked "I'm not that good with tech... Being raised in a bunker and all."

"I can try, my dad taught me a few things." Mayday answered "I'm not as smart as him, but I'm close." She said with a smile, getting to work. Even as she typed away one question was still nagging at her.  
Why THESE Spiders?  
Why THESE Scions?  
Yes they were insanely powerful, potential wise... But so where a lot of others!  
Their ages and genders where also big variables.  
And Susan-Mary was not that powerful, she was just the...  
... Daughter... of a female... **_Deadpool_**...  
"No way." May whispered as she felt like she had been struck by lightning, typing away as fast as she could

"What? What did you figure out?" Cindy asked

"A son of Death, the queen of souls." Mayday began to list off the targets in horror "A Daughter of Deadpool, who can see past reality." Mayday brought up a map of the multiverse with the worlds of the kidnapped Scions highlighted "The children of Loki and Thor, queens of the space and power." She then brought up the schematics of the machine, of the bomb, and over layed it across the map "And the daughter of Jean Grey and the Phoenix, a goddess of mind..." On the screen was the outline of a glove, five lights over the knuckles and one in the center "... They made a Multiversal Infinity Gauntlet using Scions as living Infinity Gems..."

"Oh my god. Wait that's five, who's the sixth? Where's Time?" Cindy asked in shock, seeing the grand scheme of all of it.

"Lillith's daughter. No idea how she connects to time, admittedly, but the others fit too well meaning she HAS to represent time." Mayday frowned, glad Susan-Mary and Belle where safe on the web

"Fair enough. But that means they don't have all the 'gems'." Cindy answered

"They don't care." Mayday frowned "They are desperate. Especially with all of us here. They are trying it with four."

"Oof!" Peter grunted as he was slammed against the wall again and again by a female Inheritor

"Just give up. You're too soft." The Female Inheritor spoke

"Yeah... Not happening." Peter frowned, kicking her off him

"OOF!" She grunted and glared at him, though she seemed to like his strength

"Back off!" Ben swung over, double licking her face

"Thanks." Peter spoke

"Don't thank me yet. We've still got THEM." Ben pointed

"NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Kaine shouted, stabbing Morlun in his hands with his stingers. Morlin snarled in pain, beginning to crush Kaine under him. Kaine screamed as he felt his bones beginning to turn to powder by Morlun. Ben and Peter struck at the Inheritor, hoping to rip him off their brother. The two Spider-Men gave a powerful punch, their fists colliding with the cannibals face and sending him back

"You okay?" Ben asked, helping him up.

"Fine. Just need to get some rest." Kaine answered

"Sorry, don't have time for that." Peter quipped

"Can't catch a break." Kaine grumbled

"Let's do this brothers, time to show them what we can do!" Ben grinned

* * *

*With Weaver*

 **"Weaver, we have to get them help."** God-Spider spoke to Weaver, desperation in his voice

 _"You know we can't!"_ She flinched _"In the Inheritor's world we are weaker than an average Spider. And we need to protect the web in case the Inheritors attack to get Susan and Belle."_

 **"I know dear but... Damn it!"** Spider-God hissed. That was when Susan-Mary and Belle fell over, screaming as they glowed **"What the-? What's happening?"** Spider-God asked in shock

"It-It hurts!" Belle cried as she glowed green

"ARGH! This hurts more than that time I stubbed my toes!" Susan-Mary cried, glowing red.

 _"... No..."_ Weaver whispered, finally drawing the same conclusion that Mayday had come to

* * *

*Back on Earth -001*

The other children began to glow "ARGH!" Miguel screamed in pain, glowing orange

"HNN!" Elsa and Kristoph cried in pain, glowing blue and purple respectively.  
Cass convulsed and arched in agony, glowing yellow.  
This completed the circuit. The Infinity Gems.  
Although two were missing, the machine had enough to start powering up

"This isn't good!" Captain America Spider-Man flinched, dodging an attack

"No. It's magnificent. ALL Spiders will be WIPED OUT!" Solus answered. HYDRA Spidey growled, shooting at his face "ARGH!" Solus screamed in pain

"You aren't going to do that." HYDRA Spider-Man glared. Solus snarled, lifting a massive rock and preparing to squash two. The two readied themselves for the boulder, only for the boulder to be blasted and landed on Solus' head

"Back off, will ya?" A Spiderwoman cleaning purple and green scoffed

"You boys okay?" A yellow and black Spiderwoman asked

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" HYDRA Spider-Man asked

"But we appreciate the help." Captain America Spider-Man asked

"Petra Parker of Earth 8871, agent of AIM." The yellow Spiderwoman stated

"Teresa Parker of Earth 5252, agent of SHIELD." The purple and green Spiderwoman followed "Now get off your asses and get back to work!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Both nodded

* * *

*on top of the device*

Up with Mayday and Cindy the Korean girl was panicking while May was typing quickly. "Anything? Cause I'm sure it's not supposed to be like this." Cindy spoke, seeing the machine activate

'It's no good! The only way to shut it off is... To introduce a foreign element. Similar to its power source but different... A Scion who's not part of the circuit.' Mayday thought, her fingers coming to a stop as fear filled her. Fear and self-doubt

"What? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Cindy asked

"It...It needs-" Mayday gulped as fear and self doubt filled her 'Come on Mayday. Your dad would do this without a second thought! April did it! Why... Why can't you?!' she thought in self-loathing, looking at Cindy. She found her eyes wandering over the Korean woman's body, her cheeks getting red... And then saw a white haired teen girl dressed in a tight red suit, a familiar sleeveless blue hoodie on top of the suit and May felt the breath leave her lungs. She closed her eyes, sighing "I've been an idiot. I never realised my own feelings." She whispered. She reached down and used her sticky powers, pulling. She ripped a hole in the top of the machine, revealing an entryway into the tube into the tube

"May? What are you doing?" Silk asked only for May to remove her mask... She kissed her  
Cindy gasped as she felt May's lips on hers. 'Wh-What's she doing?' May held Cindy by her cheek and stomach, one of her legs between the white clad heroines thighs as she kissed her 'M-May!' Cindy gasped as May released herself from the grasp

"I wish I could have done that with her... But you where an amazing kisser." Mayday smiled sadly "I think, given enough time, I could have fallen for you." She commented, letting go. She leaned back, her arms spread wide...

And fell into the machine

"May NO!" Cindy called out in fright, seeing her comrade fall into the core, like a falling star and was plunged into the energy sea of the machine.

The machine began to erupt with light, the Inheritors thought that they had won... But something wasn't right.

The glow of the six Scions had stopped, and the look on their faces was absolutely terrified.

"Wh-What's going on? Why isn't the Infinity Weapon working?" Solus demanded. The machine began to crack and splutter. The power of the machine was going out of control.

"NO! It's destabilizing! It's being destroy-ARGH!" The scientist Inheritor screamed in pain as the energy struck out at him.

He was vaporised, t  
e glass of the tube holding the Scions shattering.

Miguel was on his knees, holding the three younger Scions close protectively

"What happened?!" The main Spider-Man, the leader, Peter Parker of Earth 616 yelled as he ran to the machine. His blood ran cold as he froze "... No..." He whispered taking several steps forwards and falling to his knees

"Peter?" Jess 616 asked as she neared him only to gasp, covering her mouth

"Peter? Jess? What's wrong?" Ben asked as he ran up

"May... No... No..." Cindy cried from the arrived remains of the machine, falling to her knees as tears fell to the floor

"Miguel?!" Death-Spider yelled

"Here dad! And the kids are safe to!" Miguel called

"... Not everyone is though." Kaine whispered, seeing his brothers pain

"... M... May?" Peter whispered, his hand shaking as he reached out and brushed her red-ish-brown hair out of her face gently to see blood coming from the corner of her mouth and her eyes loosing focus "May... May sweetie... it... It'll be alright..." He stuttered

"Did... I save everyone?" She asked weakly

"Yeah honey, you did it. I'm so proud of you." Peter nodded, crying as he picked her up softly. Supporting her head with one hand while she lay on his lap

"I'm... So... Happy..." She smiled, brushing his cheek... Before her hand fell to the floor, limp  
Her eyes blank as the light left them  
A slightly bloodied smile on her face

May Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Girl, lay dead in the arms of a younger version of her father after saving the universe.  
A hero.

At that moment many spiders hearts where filled with sadness. One was filled with agony. And another...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Peter roared in the painful agony only a father could feel, hugging the limp body with all his might "NO! MAY! MAY NO! NO! Don't... NO! NO, PLEASE! MAY!" He cried into her shoulder, her lifeless form shaking with his bodies shakes of sadness

The Spiders were silent; they had lost a true hero among them.

The Inheritors, however, were taking this opportunity. They were going to kill the Spiders there.

Only, six problems stood in their way.

 **SHINKT!**

"ACK!" An Inheritor choked as through their heart was a scythe protruding out of their chest...and a glowing orange Miguel with a vicious glare, as they fell to the floor dead.

"Wh-What?" The remaining Inheritors

"Not. This. Time." Miguel answered darkly, ripping the soul out of the dead Inheritor, sending it to oblivion.

"You... Have only delayed the inevitable!" Solus snarled as he stood tall "I shall kill you all! Death to all Spiders! The multiverse shall be ours! That Scion bitch was just the first!"

Peter gently placed his daughter onto the ground, kissing her forehead like a father wishing his daughter goodnight, before he stood tall. He put his mask back on, his body not giving away his emotions at all "... What was that you said?" He asked with an emotionless voice "What did you call her?'

"I called her a 'Scion Bitch'. You retarded Spider." Solus insulted snarled

"... Her name... Was May Parker. Spider-Girl." Peter stated simply, his tone like ice as he began to walk towards Solus. The floor cracked and crumbled under him, blue and red energy seemingly pouring out of his suit "... And you are going to pay!" He hissed, throwing a punch

Solus reached out, expecting to easily dominate the punch of his 'average Spider'... And his wrist broke from the impact. Solus' eyes shrunk back in fright as he gripped his hand in pain

"FATHER!" The remaining Inheritors spoke, only to have a bolt of lightning and frost shards stop them.  
It was Elsa and Kristoph, glowing blue and purple respectively utilizing their powers.  
The other Spiders got to work, team up and beating down the Inheritors

 _Living on the edge  
Fighting crime, spinning webs_

"This is for my niece!" Ben Reily yelled, preforming a Web-sling punch to Solus' side when the giant of a man tried to counter attack Peter. The same red and blue energy pouring off him as was pouring off Peter

 _Swinging from the highest ledge  
He can leap above our heads_

"You INSECTS!" Solus roared, aiming to squash both of them only for the two Parker Brothers to catch the attack

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

"When are people going to learn?!" The two brothers hissed

"We are arachnids!" Jess 1610 yelled, a more blue than red energy swirling around her as she jumped in and kicked Solus in the chest freeing the two boys

 _Villians on the rise  
And the city's victimized_

"I am tired of ALL this bullshit!" Kaine snapped, the energy around him to only more red than blue. His stingers extended as he slashed, cutting at Solus' back

"AAAGGGAAA!" The madman gurgled in pain only for webbing to cover his mouth

 _Looking up with no surprise  
Arriving in the speed of time_

"I'm tired of your voice." Peter stated coldly

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

"What's happening to us?" Ben wondered, easily dodging Solus' attacks

 _Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man_

"Tanteric and Chaotic energies! We are pushing our powers to the max!" Peter explained, easily catching Solus' attacks

 _Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular~_

"Because we are outside normal space/time, outside the web, so we are able to access the power of the web in ways never seen before!" Jess 1610 realised

"Sounds complicated!" Spidey 2099 commented, slashing at a female Inheritor

 _Crawling through the night  
Facing evil in his might  
He's a hero in our eyes  
See the headlights every time_

"We will not die!" Solus roared "We are the Inheritors of creation! We are the rightful rulers! Not you filthy theives! You SPIDERS!"

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

"You sound JUST like Osborn." Peter growled

"Why do I suddenly feel sick?" Spider-Gwen commented, smashing Morlin's face into a wall

 _Making villains fall  
Webbing rivals to a halt  
Racing up and down the walls  
Bringing justice to us all_

"No... We can't lose! I won't let it!" Solus roared, all his children unconscious or dead. He was all that was left

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

"You don't get it, do you?" Peter said in genuine disgust "We don't want to RUEL anything! We did not TAKE anything from you! We want to PROTECT people from you! Because should want to kill... Googles of people!" He spat, walking towards Solus menacingly

"... A what?" Miles blinked

"A Google is basically a one with ten zero's behind it." Anya whispered to him

 _Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man_

"Get back! Get back!" Solus whispered in fear as he backed away

 _Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular~_

"You're not hurting ANYONE like you hurt my daughter! EVERY again!" Peter roared as he pulled his fist back, the blue and red energy pouring from him making him looking like a red and blue yin-yang

"NOOOOOOOO!" Solus screamed

 _Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man_

 **BOOM!**

 _Spectacular, Spectacular~_

Peter's fist was embedded in the cave wall next to Solus' head, just a hair short of shattering the madman's head like a pumpkin, as the energy faded from around him

 _Spider-Man~_

Solus has shit his pants; he saw the true power of the Spiders. He couldn't comprehend it.  
That was when Weaver and Spider-God appeared

"Weaver?" They gasped as the Scions had the remaining Inheritors pinned down as did the other Spiders

"Arriving after all the fun's finished, huh?" HYDRA rolled his eyes

"You? YOU'RE here?!" Morlun asked in shock, and wanted to attack Weaver since she was in THEIR reality

 _"Yes. And I am so happy... You monsters are finally defeated."_ Weaver glared

"We won't be down for long." Another Inheritor spoke out

"They could be." HYDRA commented, readying his gun

"Easy." Captain America Spider-Man spoke, talking to his counterpart. He held his shield up, the edge against his wrist

 _"You'll be banished. To a world where you can't do any harm or risk dying."_ Weaver answered

"What do you mean?! They deserve punishment!" Ghost Rider Spider-Man roared "After what they've done! Killing US, YOUR grandkids! Stealing our kids! Almost destroying the multiverse!"

Weaver sighed and nodded. Her eyes glowing a strange colour. It was like every colour but no colour at the same time "Wh-What're you doing?" The Inheritors asked in fright...as well as some of the Spiders.

 _"Punishing you."_ She spoke in an echoed voice. Summoning a great cage made of energy to capture them.

The Inheritors where trapped in a cage... And then dropped into a hole that appeared out of no where  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh...!" They screamed as they fell.

"... That's deep." Wanda and Susan-Mary commented as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah!" A lot of Spiders jumped

"Where did you- You know what. Not even gonna ask." Mary-Jane Spider-Woman asked before stopping herself. She held Jess 1610 close, the female Spider clone leaning against her

"Where did you send them?" Ben asked

 _"To a producer of radiation."_ Weaver explained _"A world where WWIII happened. The world is uninhabitable, they will die. Slowly. Over hundreds of years. Enough mutant rats to eat, but the radiation will eventually end them."_

"...When did you learn that?" Ghost-Rider Spider-Man asked

 _"From one of my grandchildren."_ Weaver answered before looking to Peter who was cradling May in his arms.

"May." He cried softly

Weaver knelt down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder _"She was very brave, Peter."_

Peter nodded, looking at her desperately "Can... Can you bring her back?"

Weaver looked at Peter and sighed _"I can. But answer me this Peter. Would SHE want that?"_

"Don't pull that card!" Cindy cried as she stormed towards them

Weaver frowned and rose _"I know you're hurting, Cindy. I understand."_

 **SLAP!**

"Don't you FUCKING dare!" Cindy cried "We, SHE, did all this fighting! When YOU were hiding away in your home! When these guys have been YOUR enemies, after YOU, the entire time! You do NOT get to pull that card! Bring... Bring her back! It is the LEAST any of us... That SHE... Deserves!"

 _"...I cannot bring her back."_ Weaver said after a few moments, sadly _"This world... I am weaker than any of you here. And her dying in this world... I can't feel her essence. I can't restore her."_ She cried _"I did... Did not want to... Admit it. I did not... Want to let you down."_ She cried

"... No..." Cindy mumbled

 **"There might be a way."** Spider-God frowned sadly, looking at Mayday. In another time, she could have been his daughter. In another time, he was every spider before him... He could do this

"What? What're you going to do?" Peter asked

 **"... If the Scions wish to use their powers." T** he strongest Peter said, looking at the six children **"In that other room... There is an intact body of Mayday Parker."**

"Y-You mean?"

" **We can bring her back. But not here."** Spider-God answered

"... April?" Peter asked with his eyes widening, remembering the clone room "But... She's her own person!"

 _"Not that April."_ Weaver shook her head _"Those clones are unfinished. And never meant to have minds, souls. Empty shells, soldiers against spiders. In a way, she could have been their ultimate weapon. The body May called April Parker is an empty shell."_

 **"An empty shell that the Infinity Scions can out May's soul into before she is lost forever."** Spider-God explained

 _"... Why did I not think of that?"_ Weaver frowned

 **"Because you are not a science major."** Spider-God joked, kissing her, before turning to the six children... Well five children and the son of Death-Spider **"Please? Can you help her?"**

"Of course! She's my big sister!" Susan-Mary nodded, stars in her eyes

"Madre won't like it. But she's family. I'm sure she'll understand." Miguel answered

"Family sticks together." Elsa added

"I'm in." Kristoph followed up

"Me too." Cassie nodded

"I don't want her to die." Belle answered innocently.

 _"Come along."_ Weaver nodded, the spiders walking off into the villain clone room

In the room, the six Scion children were preparing to help May. Peter put May's body against the tube filled with blue liquid, the six Scions standing around the tube "Ready?" Miguel asked

"No. But we've gotta do this." Kristoph answered

"For May!" Susan-Mary cheered. The six glowed, the light washing over May and into the tube. The six focused as they used their powers, hoping that this would work.. Soon they all fell to their knees or their backsides, exhausted

"Oof. Whoa. Tough." Cassie panted

"Yeah, like sword practice." Susan-Mary added

"Did it work?" Kaine asked, feeling nervous

In the tube, there were signs of movement and brain functions. It worked. The blue and black Symbiote hand was flicking slightly, the container opening. Spider-God quickly grabbed her before she fell out of the pod.

 **"There you go."** He smiled, her eyes opening

May's eyes were heavy and wet, her vision is that of like a new born child. But she looked up, seeing Spider-God. "Dad?" She mumbled

 **"Yeah, yeah it's me."** God-Spider nodded with a smile **"Sort of."**

"May!" Peter yelled, hugging her

"Gah!" May gasped as she felt this immediate hug from Peter.

"Daddy?" She mumbled happily, hugging back

"May! You're alive!" Cindy cried as she hugged her "I-I thought-"

 **"We brought you back."** God-Spider answered **"You saved _everyone_ May."**

"I-I did? So we're not dead?" May joked lightly

"... My girl." Peter smiled, the Spiders cheering

* * *

*Time skip, back at the web*

There was a massive party back at the Web, the Scions were reunited with their families and were getting to know the other families of the multiverse...It was kind of awkward when some of them realized that some Scions were half-siblings from 'Large families' but over all people were enjoying themselves

"This is so weird." Mayday whispered, her hand morphing

"Yeah, well... Having a Symbiote can be funny at first, but you get used to it." Nicky explained while showing his own morphing capabilities.

"But I AM a Symbiote. This body is part Symbiote." May explained

"Well, if you need practice. Benjy and I are here for you. Okay, сестра?" Nicky spoke kindly, speaking in Russian for the last word

"What does that mean?" She asked

Nicky laughed lightly. "It means 'sister'."

"Thank you." She smiled

"May?" Cindy asked, walking towards her

"Cindy." May blinked

"I'll leave you two alone." Nicky answered. "Benjy, let's get something to eat." He called to his brother.

"So." Cindy blushed

"So." Mayday blushed back

"... Who did you wish I was?" Cindy asked

" . Um. This-this girl. I know." May mumbled "Felicity Hardy. I... She's a friend and... Well... I never realised I liked girls. Or that I liked her... You showed me that."

"So... I brought out your sexuality?" Cindy asked

"Yeah." May nodded "You are beautiful... I feel... Confident around you. Like we... Just fit."

"Wow. I... Thank you, May." Cindy answered "... I want to go back to your world with you." Cindy said, taking May's hands in hers

"Y-You do?" May asked in shock and happiness.

"Yes. There is nothing for me in my world." Cindy nodded

"Well, then. Yes. Yes, I'll let you come with me!" May smiled before she kissed her, not even thinking. Cindy blinked once from shock, before hugging May back and returned the kiss

Over with Spider-God and Peter, the two were talking "That's incredible." Peter said, having learnt Spider-God's story/past

 **"Yeah, well... Stuff happened."** Spider-God answered. **"Hey, listen. Not to tell you how to do your love-life...but go talk to Shuri, Emma and Sue. I'm PRETTY sure they've been dying to talk to you since you got back."**

"Yeah." Peter nodded, walking towards the three... As well as Jess 616 and Anya

"Oh, okay. Wow. Didn't expect all of you here." Peter joked lightly.

"We've been talking." Emma said simply

"You have?" Peter asked

"Yes, we have." Shuri nodded

"Shiri, Emma and I are coming back to you world." Sue nodded "And we will be your lovers."

...

"Huh?" Peter tilted his head like a confused puppy dog when he heard that.

"I think you broke him." Jess-616 answered, tilting his head back and kissed him

"Hmm?" Peter gasped as he felt Jess' lips on his

"And you are going to be more than my baby daddy." Jess stated simply

"And I'm joining to!" Anya said confidential "I'm legal and I want this!"

"What do you say?" Shuri asked

 **CRASH!**

"... He took that well." Emma nodded

Not far from them Spider-Gwen was dancing with Miles, the two smiling

"... Thanks for the save." Jess 1610 said simply

"You're welcome." Scarlet Spider Mary-Jane smiled, holding her hand and kissing her

Elsewhere Ben and Kaine where sat, away from the party "And then I came back to life." Kaine sighed

"... Wow." Ben blinked "That is creepy how similar some universes are."

"Yeah." Kaine nodded

"... Hey, Kaine?"

"Yeah Reily?"

"... You've made the Scarlet Spider name proud."

"Thanks."

* * *

*A few days later*

 _Spider-Man  
Spider-Man_

"Ah! New York!" Peter Parker smiled, stretching "Smell that fresh air." He was standing in his apartment, looking out at the rebuilt city

"Peter, come back to bed." Emma mumbled, his lovers still asleep

 _Does whatever a Spider can_

"Sorry baby, I've got some hero stuff to do!" Peter smiled, slipping his mask on "I'll be able from dinner!" He waved, falling out of the window and swinging away

 _Spins a web, any size  
Catches chives just like flies  
Look out!_

In another universe, the universe of 1610 AKA the Ultimate universe, Miles and the Jessica Drew of that world where waiting. A portal opened, Spider-Gwen and the Scarlet Spider MJ walking out of the portal

 _Here Comes the Spider-Man!_

"You took your time." Miles joked, kissing Gwen

"Sorry, the traffic was terrible." MJ smiled as she kissed Jess "Now, let's get this double date stated!"

 _Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got radioactive blood_

Kaine was once again in Huston, sitting on a roof top and eating a hot dog. He smiled

 _Can he swing from a thread?  
Take a look overhead_

The Inheritors where imprisoned on that dying world, their life slowly fading while they fought over any mutant food they could get their hands on

 _Hey, there  
There goes the Spider-Man_

Spider-Man Noir was hiding in the darkness, listening to some jazz in the nearby club as he watched some crooks gathering in an alley

 _In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime_

HYDRA Spider-Man, Peter Parker, smiled as he kissed his wife Viper. He was dressed in normal cloths, living a happy life with wife and their kids... In Pleasant Hill

 _Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time_

The Spider-Man who looked like Captain America walked onto the bridge of the Helicarrier. Looked out at all the heroes ready to save their Planet from Galactus. He looked his fingers around his lovers, smiling at Maria Hill, before he roared "AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!"

 _Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man_

Supaida-Man stood atop Leopardon's shoulder, watching the sun set over Japan. He nodded, proud of his work

 _Wealth and fame  
He's ignored_

The armoured Spider-Man jumped out of Optimus' cab, waving at the Autobots as he reunited with his friends and loved ones

 _Action is his reward  
Look out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man!_

Mayday Parker had her Symbiote tendrils working tirelessly, cooking up a restaurant style meal all by herself "There we go." She smiled, plating it up

 _Watch out Mr. Hotshot!  
In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime_

"Thanks May." Cindy smiled

"You're welcome." May smiled and kissed her

 _Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time_

Across the multiverse families, loved ones, friends were reunited. Happy that those they cared about where safe, that someone protected them all

 _Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man_

We return to Earth 616, the main universe, as Spidey swing around New York, preforming flips and tricks as he went

"Spider-Man is a Menace!" J. Johna Jameson yelled, even if the city cheered for the web slinger. Because some things never change

 _Wealth and fame  
He's ignored  
Action is his reward_

Peter gave some random New Yorker's high fives as he passed them, rocketing up and standing proud atop the Empire State Building

 _To him, life is a great big bang up  
Whenever there's a hang up  
You'll find the Spider-Man~!_

 _"And so closes that tale."_ Weaver said, closing a book titled 'Spider-Man Infinite Spiders'

 **"Truly amazing."** Spider-God, Peter Parker, smiled as he hugged her close

 _"It was. I am proud of them all."_ She smiled at him, kissing him gently

 **"Want to try for our own?"** Spider-God asked

 _"Sure."_ She nodded _"Roll credits."_ She winked to the audience

* * *

*? ? ?*

As we end this story and the credits roll, the four people from earlier who came out of the cinema were now out again. "Is-is it over?" Ghost asked. "No more breaking the fourth wall?"

"None. It's over." Grey shook his head, sitting back and relaxing

"Finally." Ghost sighed and sat next to his friend. "Hey, now that we're out of that cinema, what do we do now?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Want to go watch another story?" Grey asked

Ghost sniffed and mulled it over for a couple of seconds "Yeah okay." He smirked simply.

"At least they are happy again." Luna whispered to Catherine, the four walking into the cinema once more

"Agreed." Catherine nodded...

"OH FUCK YOU SLOTT!" Grey and Ghost yelled as one as they read through another comic while they wandered the halls

"... *Sigh*... Here we go again." The girls sighed


End file.
